


【德哈】哈利闺中二三事

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 77,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 哈利由于事故【暂时】性转生子有战后小甜饼
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利由于事故【暂时】性转  
> 生子有  
> 战后小甜饼

【一】  
纵使距离大战已经经过了快两年时间，因为雷古勒斯的缘故，克利切和布莱克夫人收起了那可笑的纯血统论调——那个老精灵甚至还称得上是尽心尽力的照顾哈利的起居——但格里莫广场十二号仍旧和温暖明亮这种形容词丝毫搭不上边。  
尤其是在这个房子的现任主人，前救世主兼现任傲罗特别行动小分队队长哈利波特先生足不出户，阴沉沉的在房子里呆了整整一周的情况下，这种气氛显得更为浓重。  
这一切都要从一周前那个天杀的该死行动说起。  
那本来只是一群幼稚的，不知天高地厚又精力旺盛无处发泄的无聊学生聚集在一起搞的恶作剧罢了。自从两年前与黑魔王的最后一战中，乔治和弗雷德的玩笑产品大放异彩，甚至还替弗雷德反弹掉一个阿瓦达死咒之后，两位另类的战斗英雄就成为了广大青少年巫师的崇拜偶像。  
哦，梅林啊，能研制出自己独创的玩笑咒语和玩笑产品是一件多么酷的事情啊。我们不能期待一群正处在叛逆期的少年巫师有多少脑容量不是吗？他们会这样想也无可厚非，只不过总是来收拾烂摊子的傲罗们很是恼火。  
哈利听说隔壁西莫的小队在一个月内起码处理了三起由乔治和弗雷德的崇拜者们搞出来的乱子。  
“三起！一个月！他们甚至连o.w.l合格证书都没拿到就胆敢私自改编咒语！”西莫说话时手指狠狠地攥住茶杯壁，气呼呼的灌下一口水。  
“好了西莫，没什么大不了的，当年乔治和弗雷德在还没拿到魔杖的时候就开始恶作剧了。”哈利好整以暇的坐着，不以为意。  
真不知道哈利现在还会不会这么想。  
哈利一周前处理的事故是本月的第四起，梅林知道这群没脑子的巨怪是怎么把几个改编咒语搞出黑魔法一般的效果的，这让傲罗司司长直接派遣哈利的特别行动小分队前去收拾烂摊子。  
能搞出黑魔法的巨怪们肯定不是一般的巨怪，哈利承认自己轻敌了，他们总有能力让已经让人焦头烂额的事情变得更糟。  
在哈利带领小队成员到达事发地点的时候，巨怪们好像意识到了他们闯下的祸。其中一个正在施咒的小巨怪看到哈利的到来，握着魔杖的手因为惊吓而抖了抖，魔杖尖端发出一道粉色的亮光，不偏不倚的击中了站在最前方的哈利。  
感谢梅林，小巨怪们搞出的不是“神锋无影”之类的真•黑魔法。诅咒梅林，哈利现在的状况不比中了黑魔法好多少，从某种角度上来看，甚至更糟。  
而这一切就是造成我们的救世主哈利（Harry）先生——或许我们现在现在应该叫救世主哈莉（Harret）小姐了——造成了他这一周足不出户悲惨经历的源头。  
一个性转咒语，还是未经过测试版的半成品。不难想象它给哈利造成了多大的麻烦。在哈利被秘密的送往圣芒戈之后，几个医师向他身上扔了差不多有两打探测咒语，那种躺在病床上被人摆弄来摆弄去的经历他发誓不要再经历第二遍。  
可是事情不会总一帆风顺，主治医师遗憾的告诉他，他们从未见过这种咒语，而贸然进行治疗是不理智的。唯一一个好消息是，探测显示，这个恶作剧咒语并不是不可逆的，而现在最好的办法就是等着咒语的效果自动消退。  
至于多久会消退，这谁知道呢？也许一天，也许一年。  
Damn！  
一直努力保持一个傲罗应有风度的哈利终于爆出了今天第一个粗口。  
傲罗司司长对此情况表示遗憾，为了体恤下属，他当即给哈利放了假，承诺他可以在咒语效果消退之后再来上班，甚至承诺休假期间薪水照常。  
在家中呆满一天的时候，哈利很惬意，没有战斗没有工作，可以光明正大的休假。  
在家中呆满三天的时候，哈利发现自己从没这么强烈的希冀过能够出门上班，他无比真诚的祈祷咒语的效果能快快消退。  
在家中呆满整整一周时，哈利再也受不了了，格里莫广场十二号阴暗的气氛几乎要让他发疯。  
哈利斟酌着派猫头鹰给赫敏递了封措辞小心的信，表达了一下他呆在家中整整一周的难熬，以及委婉的暗示赫敏给他带几件适合麻瓜女生穿的衣服。  
曾经的格兰芬多万事通小姐，现在魔法部最博学的年轻女巫几乎是立刻就发回了她肯定的回信。  
收到回信的哈利惬意的消磨他最后一个足不出户的晚上。  
第二天一早，哈利就被出现在壁炉里的访客吵醒了，是赫敏，她身后跟着钻出了金妮。  
就算哈利变成了哈莉，他那不修边幅的内里也不会改变。由于被咒语击中而快到腰部的头发仍旧乱糟糟，更加娇小的身材整个罩在哈利常穿的男士巫师袍里面。  
“哦，赫敏，金妮，感谢梅林你们来了。”  
哈利冲上去给了两人一人一个热情的拥抱。哈利的胸部和两人的挤压着，由于冲上去的时候用力过猛，哈利觉得有点喘不上气。  
梅林啊，这真是种……让人印象深刻的体验。  
“你真该好好收拾收拾，我和赫敏不会允许你这样出门的，你现在邋遢的一点都不像个女生。”金妮用一种挑剔的眼神审视着哈利，仿佛在看一条丝毫没有美感的鼻涕虫。  
“得了吧，金，我本来就不是女生。”哈利小声咕哝着。  
“可你现在必须要做一个女生。”赫敏女王发出不容置疑的判决。  
“好吧，好吧，按你们说的做。”哈利投降，金妮和赫敏脸上显现出满意的笑。  
可当赫敏从空间袋中抽出一条条样式不一的裙子时，哈利还是忍不住抗议。  
“赫敏，我们就不能穿的简单点？我是说，牛仔裤和衬衫之类的……你看你就是这么穿的。”  
“哦，哈利，难道你想让所有人都看出来，这个除了头发长了一点以及长出了胸部以外和黄金男孩没什么区别的女生就是我们失踪一周的救世主吗？还是说你有把握编造一个故事让预言家日报相信，这位长的和救世主九分像的女士是你的姐妹？”赫敏毫不留情的打击哈利。  
“哈利亲爱的，我们要把你打扮的谁都认不出来才行。”金妮对赫敏的言论表示赞同。  
把衣服在沙发上铺开，赫敏和金妮叽叽喳喳的讨论了十分钟，然后非常默契的拿起一件墨绿色的半长裙。  
“试试这个。”赫敏把裙子塞到哈利手里，“别忘了换内衣。”  
被赫敏赶进房间的哈利端详着手上的衣服，他用两根手指拈起一条布料少的可怜的三角内裤，居然还有蕾丝边！  
“有空一定要问问罗恩，赫敏会不会穿这样的内裤。”哈利嘟囔着把它套在腿上。  
这又要怎么穿？！哈利又对着那明显和内裤配套的蕾丝内衣不知所措。  
等哈利终于扣上内衣搭扣套上裙子之后已经过了半个多小时，他推开房门时，那两个仿佛正在争论着什么的年轻女巫一起抬头看他。  
“亲爱的你看起来真不错。”金妮挑眉。  
和内衣搏斗的经历让哈利有点沮丧，“女生的东西。”他小声说着，有点受挫。  
“接下来我们要摘掉这可笑的眼镜。”赫敏说。  
“然后弄平你乱糟糟的头发。”金妮补充。  
哈利完全放弃了自主权，任由赫敏和金妮给他灌下一整瓶味道恐怖的近视灵，听着两人关于应该给哈利梳什么发型的争吵。  
很快，女士们达成了共识，她们用一条与裙子同色的缎带系成蝴蝶结，把哈利的发尾松松拢成一束搭在胸前。赫敏还借给哈利一条银色的项链和配套的耳钉。  
哈利觉得自己就像麻瓜女孩们喜欢的芭比娃娃一样，被两个魔法界的战争英雄揉圆搓扁。  
“真不错，再用一个小小的迷惑咒遮掉你的伤疤就完美了。”  
赫敏轻轻抖了抖魔杖，完成了最后一步。  
“我看起来简直像个斯莱特林。”被推到镜子面前的哈利面无表情的表示。  
“收起你的学院偏见，我们不能否认斯莱特林们在最后一战里付出了很多。而且，你不觉得这比金红色更衬你的眼睛么？”  
我只是想出门。哈利想，不过没敢说出口。  
送走了要去魔法部上班的赫敏和去参加魁地奇训练的金妮，哈利幻影移形出现在麻瓜伦敦一条没人的小巷里。  
虽然乔装打扮了一番，哈利还是不敢贸然出现在魔法界，毕竟救世主的名号太响了，他可不想让人有半点机会怀疑救世主变成了个女人。  
【二】  
在麻瓜伦敦的一家高级酒店门口站着一个高大的金发男人，他穿着一身有暗纹的铁灰色西装刚从酒店中走出来，一头短发梳的纹丝不乱。  
现在那个男人正伸出一只漂亮的手拉松了暗绿色的领带，露出上下滚动的喉结。那只白皙但骨节修长的手暴露在阳光下，很有力量的手指完美极了，中指上一个盘蛇形的指环又为他多添了几分神秘气质。  
要是他稍微注意一下就会发现，周围有好多女孩在看着他窃窃私语，还发出吃吃的笑声。  
确实，挡不住的贵族气质和俊美的五官几乎让这个男人变成了行走的荷尔蒙，用那些女孩的话说，他性感极了。  
然而现在这个男人却没有兴趣关注那些麻瓜女孩对他是什么看法，他刚刚结束了一场酒局，跟一个麻瓜高官谈妥了引进麻瓜医疗器械的事宜。  
拒绝了高官请他参加派对的邀约，德拉科马尔福看到那个大腹便便的官员搂着漂亮女秘书的腰上了楼。  
他觉得有点倒胃口，现在他只想找个安静的地方呆着。  
大战结束后，德拉科由凤凰社作证，间谍的身份得见天日，而纳西莎在最后为救世主掩饰的行为也是有目共睹。所以在战后，马尔福家族成为了少数几个得以保全的纯血家族。  
而马尔福家年轻的家主德拉科更是纯血贵族新生代的佼佼者，他并没有选择进入魔法部工作，而是选择进入圣芒戈，现以副院长的身份在医疗方面与麻瓜进行全面合作，明哲保身。  
不得不说这一步走的很高明，既提升了家族在亲麻瓜派系中的形象，又不至于太远离权利中心。聪明人都看的出来，这个年轻贵族可不只有一副漂亮脸蛋。  
现在这个有着漂亮脸蛋以及和脸蛋同样漂亮头脑的年轻人正熟练的在伦敦错综的街道中拐来拐去，最终走进街道尽头的一间酒吧。  
酒吧老板看到金发男子，很熟稔的举起酒杯晃了晃，算是打招呼，然后没等他讲话就端来一杯浓茶醒酒。  
“谢了Alex，今天不要浓茶，给我杯加冰的威士忌。”  
老板挑挑眉，什么也没说，顺从的放下一杯烈酒。  
德拉科握起精致的酒杯转了转，轻轻啜了一口，玻璃的棱角折射着酒吧吊顶的灯光。  
六月五号，今天是他二十岁生日，德拉科决定放纵自己一回。  
他对Alex是满意的，无论是床上还是床下——这个黑发碧眼的男孩从不纠缠他，是个省事的床伴，还能满足他在床上一些不能说的小幻想。可是两个人太熟了，德拉科找不到那种刺激感。  
这时候他注意到了角落里的一个人。  
那应该是个女孩，和Alex一样的黑头发绿眼睛，桌上摆着的是一杯同样的威士忌。  
德拉科用欣赏的眼神注视着那个女孩，他确定了今天的猎物，她会是个比Alex更好的幻想对象。  
酒吧里还没找到伴的女人们——或许还有几个男人——自从德拉科进门就一直将视线固定在他身上，现在看到他目光的焦点，女人们惋惜的同时用嫉妒的眼神看向那个被选中的幸运儿。  
不过两个当事人却没什么感觉。  
德拉科全神贯注的注视着他的猎物，而他美味的猎物，哈莉小姐正懊恼今天的行程。  
他就不该听赫敏和金妮的话，这身该死好看的打扮让他走到哪都会被搭讪，最后只得找个安静的酒吧摆出一副生人勿近的样子坐着喝酒。  
可为什么只是坐着还有人来打扰。哈利感觉到一个阴影笼罩在他头上，他不悦的抬起头。  
我刚才的表情一定傻透了。哈利回过神来，有点懊丧，他强制自己镇定的看着那个熟悉的铂金色脑袋。  
梅林啊，德拉科马尔福怎么会来麻瓜的酒吧？！  
“有什么事么，先生？”哈利问道。  
Come on,boy！你现在是哈莉，他认不出你来的。哈利做着心理建设，强迫自己看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
德拉科好像听哈利讲了什么好笑的事情一般，酒劲让他长年苍白的脸爬上了红晕，冷色的眸子里照进灯光，他嘴角浮起一个疑似温柔的笑。  
“我假设，这位美丽的小姐现在还没有邀约，而我能荣幸的做今晚的幸运儿。”  
哦，他总是这么肉麻的约女生的吗？用这种可笑的贵族咏叹调？ 不过不得不说，被这样赞美的感觉不错，霍格沃茨的女生们被他迷的晕头转向是有理由的。  
只可惜哈利不是货真价实的女生。  
哈利明白过来他的死对头正委婉的邀请他上床，几乎要笑出声来。梅林，这多么荒谬。  
瞧瞧，一个马尔福和一个波特，看起来正气氛和谐的交谈着，其中一个甚至试图邀请另一个一起上床！不是梅林疯了就是我疯了。哈利讽刺的想。  
有时梅林简直是故意的将事情变得更糟。  
德拉科看见哈利面前的酒几乎被喝光，他打了个响指，为哈莉小姐要了第二杯软饮料。酒精度并不高，可足够为哈利已然不清醒的头脑添一把火。  
哈利本该拒绝这杯酒然后直接离开的，但是不管听起来多难以置信，他没有直接离开，甚至还接受了那杯酒。  
因为他有些好奇，德拉科马尔福接下来会做什么。  
哈利毕竟不是原装的女生，我们也无法责备金妮和赫敏没有给他全面科普“女生须知”——拜托，内容太多了——这就导致了他不知道在酒吧里所有人都知道的狩猎规则。  
一切都怪那杯酒，他真的不该接受的，这给了金发男人一个默许的信号。  
当牵扯到欲望的时候，冷静的铂金贵族也是个普通人。在哈利一言不发啜饮着酒时，德拉科已经趁势坐在她旁边了。  
德拉科向来是很有耐心的，那些曾有幸被选中的男男女女都同意。只要你愿意，他可以像个真正的情人一样和你调情。  
可是今天，已经决定要任性的铂金贵族显然没有之前有耐心，他不想费心思拐弯抹角，手臂直接环住女孩的腰。细长而有力的手指像弹琴一般在纤细的腰际动作着。  
“去楼上，嗯？”  
哈利感觉到一阵陌生的战栗，怔愣间已经被金发男人拉进怀里，靠着他两臂和肩膀的支撑被带的站起身，带进了酒吧楼上的一个包房，他们离开后酒吧里穿出一阵失望的叹息。  
我们不能苛责喝过一杯软饮料和一杯——好吧也许是两杯或者更多——威士忌的哈莉小姐不能保持绝对的清醒。当然，我们更不能要求本来就是前来狩猎的德拉科能够克制。  
一切顺理成章，在一个酒吧楼上只有两个人一张床的包房里，还能发生些什么呢？  
在被德拉科压在门口的墙上的时候，哈利还试图反抗，但不得不承认，德拉科技术太好，相比之下救世主就像个没见过世面的小孩子。  
这样是不对的，他是马尔福，德拉科马尔福。哈利在接吻的间隙里一边喘息一边想。  
可是谁在乎呢？没人知道这个正跟铂金贵族接吻的人是大名鼎鼎的救世主。  
终于给自己找到理由的哈利心安理得的享受着这个属于哈莉而不是哈利的晚上。  
德拉科的嘴里还带着酒气，哈利也一样，他们交缠在一起的舌头上明明是一样的伏特加味道，可是接触的地方好似发生了奇妙的魔药反应一般——哈利觉得灼热的感觉从舌尖，被德拉科握着的腰际以及被某个硬挺抵住的胯间一直蔓延到全身。  
哈利丢脸的在德拉科的怀里呻吟出声。他招架不住了，德拉科一边吻着他，双手已经伸进了裙摆，分开他两条皮肤滑嫩的大腿，顺着摸了上去，还极为挑逗的在穿着蕾丝女士内裤的翘臀上拍了两下。  
“要去床上么？还是你更喜欢在这里？”德拉科这时候还不忘绅士的询问自己床伴的喜好——毕竟每个人的偏好不同，有人就喜欢那种带点强制的性爱。  
“去……床上……”哈利挣扎着喘息道。  
看来他今晚的猎物还是比较保守的呢，甚至还带着一点生涩，不过德拉科喜欢。在喂饱了这么多荡妇之后，他好久没见到这样的类型了，这种居然可以用清纯来形容的类型。  
再加上这双绿眼睛。德拉科感觉到下腹真的要烧起来了，闭上眼睛，脑海里全是那双简直一模一样的翠色瞳——如果现在正生涩不知所措被自己压在床上的是他肖想的那个人该多好。  
不过这是不可能的。德拉科自嘲的想。不过看在这双眼睛的份上，他愿意给今晚的床伴最好的享受。  
德拉科稍带强制的用一只手攥住那双细白的手腕，另一只手转到身后，拉开了他裙子的拉链——黑发救世主已经被金发恶魔脱的只剩内衣和内裤了。  
“你真美。”德拉科轻柔的抚摸着哈利的身体，安抚着他的情绪，他感觉出了身下躯体的僵硬。  
哈利在他的撩拨下呼吸声渐渐加重，他感觉很羞耻，他居然雌伏在马尔福的身下，正冲他大张着腿。满溢的羞耻感几乎快把他逼出眼泪来，朦朦胧胧的绿翡翠像是刚从水里捞出来一般。  
“别咬嘴唇。”德拉科摩挲着他充血的下唇，微微用力钳开他的下颌。“别紧张，你可以叫出来……这会……让我很有成就感。”  
德拉科说的很轻声，一双灰蓝色的眼睛没有离开他深爱的绿宝石。  
“嗯……要做就快做……”哈利的理智已经和裙子一起去见了梅林。他知道他现在逃不掉了——或者说根本不想逃，他选择跟随自己的欲望。他整个腰都是软的，而德拉科现在正把头埋在他的胸部，吮出一个红痕。  
“我该怎么称呼你？我美丽的小姐？”德拉科从他的胸部离开，开始解自己的衣服。  
如果说德拉科的第一次赞美是真诚的，那么这次的赞美则充满了情色的意味。  
德拉科无法否认这具身体是极美的，虽然他仍旧认为最好看的是那双眼睛。  
中了咒语的哈利变得更小巧了，无辜的瞪大眼睛喘息着道：“哈莉（Harret）。”  
德拉科听到他的回答，正在解腰带的手顿了一下，Harr……et么，没想到连名字都很不错，这真的会是一个值得纪念的晚上。  
德拉科觉得自己更亢奋了，很快他就把自己脱的只剩下内裤，那充满雄性侵略与吸引味道的部分被紧紧包在内裤里，鼓鼓的一团，向哈利展示着存在感。  
德拉科伸手一拽，让哈利双腿大开跨坐在他的腿上，伸手抱住他的后背。两人都是一声喟叹。  
哈利属于女性的部位和德拉科的硕大隔着两层布料磨蹭着打了个招呼，两个高热的器官稍稍一碰面就激起了主人持续的战栗。过了不久，两块布料上都有了湿意，散发着不只是谁情动时泌出的甜蜜味道。  
德拉科决定加快速度，他迫不及待要看这双绿眼睛在他身下哭出来的模样。  
除掉哈利碍事的胸罩，德拉科一手一个攥住哈利胸前的山丘——它们并不大，像是主人一样小小只，同时也像主人一样敏感可爱。  
“叫我Draco。”德拉科将手伸进了没有多少布料的内裤里，盯着那双翠绿的眼睛鬼使神差的说——他从来没有让哪个床伴叫过他的名字，即使在最热辣的情事中也没有过。  
身下的人强忍着想要哭泣呻吟的冲动，偏过头不肯叫。德拉科不满的加重了手上的动作。  
“Draco……Draco……你停下……恩……”  
德拉科的手指刚刚一直徘徊在哈利湿润的洞口，而刚刚他一使力一下子插进了两根手指。  
哈利发出受不了的呻吟声，死死把脸埋在作恶之人的颈窝里。德拉科则低声笑了起来——真敏感，他今天捡到宝了。  
他很快除掉两人之间最后一点阻碍，把哈利放平在床单上，看她紧张的绞紧双腿。  
“放松。”德拉科再次诱哄道。“把腿打开，别紧张，你很美。”  
他对待床伴从来没有这么耐心过——当然他也没遇上哪个床伴生涩的这么可爱就是了。不过他的所有温柔和耐心都是值得的。  
“进来……Dra……co。”哈利非常有暗示性的看着德拉科硬挺的部位，双腿夹住他的腰。哈利感觉受到了诱哄，身体渴望着满足而理智叫嚣着快点结束——总之，他想让身上的金发男人快点解放他。  
优雅的金发男人没有为难她，一个贵族怎么能拒绝他今夜美丽的猎物的请求呢？他扶着自己的硬热慢慢推进了哈利的小口，满意的看到哈利受不了的左右摆头。  
要撕裂了。这是哈利唯一一个想法，在德拉科侵入时他感觉到身体里的什么东西被捅破了，这种感觉痛的让他呻吟出来。  
可这呻吟不久就变了味。  
哈利被痛感刺激的流下了眼泪，他难为情的用小臂挡住眼睛，却被德拉科无情的拉开。金发贵族坚持要看着这双眼睛，他的眼神简直温柔的像对一个真正的情人而不是床伴。  
德拉科的技术很好，每一下耸动都能让哈利离崩溃的边缘更近一点。哈利无助的攀在金发男人的肩头，男人把他抱了起来，两人以骑乘的体位媾合着。  
德拉科一点点耐心的打开哈利的身体，先是浅浅的研磨，最后是疯狂的整个插入再整个拔出。哈利被陌生的快感折磨的快要喵喵叫，他无力的承受着这一切，只能本能的绞紧下体。  
这一切都撩拨着德拉科最后的防线，这位哈莉小姐让他有一种他正抱着心上人的错觉。  
金发贵族决定放纵的做最后的冲刺。  
“Harry……”他看着那双绿眼睛叫道，然后在疯狂又快速的几个来回后喷发在身下人灼热柔软的身体里。  
“Harr……et……”德拉科从快感中清醒了一点，他失态了，居然在床事中叫出了救世主的名字，不过这位已经神志不清的小姐应该没有听到。  
长的再像也不是他，救世主是不可能和他有这样亲密的接触的。德拉科抱着哈莉温软的身体有些绝望的想。  
就今晚，就今晚，就让他肖想一下怀里的人是他迷恋的救世主，就当是他可悲的二十岁礼物。他绝望的希望着，然后抱着哈莉的细腰闭上了眼睛。  
梅林总是眷顾有情人的。德拉科现在还不知道，梅林在他二十岁生日的时候，送了他一份多么大的礼物。  
当哈利早上从床上爬起来，带着已经清醒的脑子的时候，心里的震惊和懊丧几乎驱散了那种让人沉醉的美好。  
梅林啊！他做了什么！  
趁着床上的金发男人还没从宿醉的后遗症中清醒过来，哈利蹑手蹑脚的爬下床，慌乱的捡起地上的衣物套在身上。  
“哈利（Harry）……”  
床上传来一声呻吟。  
哈利小心翼翼的转过头，万幸，那个金发魔鬼并没有醒。  
他刚刚在叫什么？一定是他听错了，一个马尔福无论如何是不会在梦中叫出魔法界救世主的名字的。  
昨天我好像告诉过他，我叫哈莉（Harret），也许马尔福是在叫哈莉小姐的名字。  
哈利安慰自己，再次幻影移形回到格里莫广场十二号。  
下次无论赫敏和金妮说什么，他也不会再穿这天杀的裙子了，向梅林发誓，她们两个说了这么多冠冕堂皇的理由，实际上只是想满足一下自己内心恶趣味罢了。  
昨晚是个意外，它只能属于哈莉小姐而不是哈利先生。他不是娇滴滴要贞洁的女孩，所以和马尔福的一切就让它过去吧，救世主和纯血贵族之间除了点头之交之外，还能留下什么呢？  
【三】  
德拉科醒来的时候头还是痛的，不过他还清楚的记得昨晚发生了什么，他和一个黑发绿眼睛的漂亮女孩上了床，他相信自己给予了对方足够美好的享受。  
所以当感觉到房间里除了自己再也没有别人的时候，德拉科是十分困惑的——老实说他起的并不晚，而且过往的大多数床伴都乐于等他醒来，希望在离开前能向他索要一个早安吻。  
像这样床伴一早就逃掉的情况并不多见。也许这位小姐是背着谁偷偷溜出来偷了一个愉快的晚上？  
谁知道呢。不好奇不介入床伴的生活是最基本的操守，德拉科一直很好的遵守着这一规则。  
不过不知道有没有机会再碰到那位小姐，她的眼睛……实在是太像了，为了这双眼睛，德拉科甚至不介意跟她发展一种长期的合作关系。  
他回味着那双眼睛湿漉漉的看着他时候流露出的风情。真是迷人。  
德拉科慢悠悠的套上衬衫，西装裤，掀起被子寻找不知丢到哪里去的腰带。当他看到被子下面的一抹红色的痕迹时，有点不能相信的瞪大了眼睛。  
梅林啊，是个处女？  
德拉科笑了起来，怪不得昨晚反应这么可爱，怪不得今天她一早跑掉。  
有趣。  
德拉科没有在Alex那里停留太久，他还记得自己的工作，赶在规定的时间之前到了圣芒戈。  
那边德拉科刚穿好医生白袍的时候，哈利正趴在床上努力的缩成一团强迫自己睡觉。  
该死的，昨晚宿醉又被……今天还起的如此早，他的身体一直叫嚣着累，但是闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着，眼前全是那个淡金色的脑袋和灰蓝色的眼睛。  
好吧，他承认自己忍不住回味那个荒谬的晚上——除了刚被侵入时候的疼痛之外。  
哈利已经决定对金妮和赫敏好一点，他体会到了做个女孩的不容易，不管这个女孩有没有可能成为未来的Mrs.Potter。  
无所事事的时间总是相当难熬，距离那个错误的夜晚已经过去了一个星期。其间，赫敏和金妮来看过他几次，刚出炉的闺密三人组在一起讨论了不少魔法部，魁地奇球队和傲罗司乃至整个魔法界的八卦。  
确切来说应该是赫敏和金妮在喋喋不休的说，哈利以一个伪闺密的身份在不同角度对她们讨论到的帅哥提出更加中肯的意见。  
他们不可避免的谈到了德拉科马尔福。  
不论是否已经衰落，贵族的八卦总是让人津津乐道。  
“秋曾经和他有过一段短暂的关系，她说他是个很不错的选择——从各个方面看来都是。”赫敏靠在沙发上说。  
哦，秋张，哈利记得那个黑发的拉文克劳女孩。  
“不止秋张，我还知道几个男孩。”金妮想到什么似的笑起来，“斯莱特林性感之神可不是白叫的，看来他确实很有魅力不是么，各个方面。”她笑的很有暗示性。  
哦，拜托。哈利想，他当然知道他很不错，好吧，各个方面。但是她们能不能停止谈论这个完完全全属于女生间的话题，停止笑的像个傻瓜。上次她们这样，还是在二年级吉德罗洛哈特这个草包担任黑魔法防御术教授时的事情，那是场灾难。  
“不过……关于他我听到过一个传言……”赫敏犹豫的看了哈利一眼，不自觉的压低了声音。“听说他找床伴的标准……恩……”  
“恩？”哈利心不在焉的应了一声。马尔福找床伴的标准如何和他半纳特关系都没有。  
“不，没什么。”赫敏在有人表现出明显的兴趣之前结束了这个话题。  
“说说你吧，哈利。你有感觉到这魔咒正在消退吗？”赫敏问。  
“别提这个，答案不是明摆着的吗。圣芒戈的治疗师还是坚持我应该等着这该死的咒语自己恢复，他们没有一点办法。”  
“也许你愿意我去问问乔治和弗雷德？要知道他们可是各种恶作剧的源头，说不定知道该怎么解决。”金妮插嘴。  
“得了吧金妮，谁不知道他们最喜欢看别人被折腾。我打赌是罗恩说漏了嘴，前几天双胞胎给我寄来了一打有魅惑作用的女士内衣，甚至还有迷情剂！”  
“那恭喜你。”金妮干巴巴的说，努力让自己显得不那么幸灾乐祸。  
“哈利，我可不可以假设你不愿意整天呆在屋子里做个足不出户的贵族小姐？”  
“当然。”哈利尖声道，“还有，什么叫足不出户的贵族小姐？”  
“请冷静，哈莉小姐。”赫敏打趣，“说真的，你愿不愿意到我的办公室里帮帮忙，作为我美丽的临时助理？我最近的事情太多了。我保证只是让你整理整理文书，偶尔帮忙传个信而已，不会有很多人看到你。这肯定好过你无所事事的呆在家。”  
“好吧，如果你坚持，其实这听起来不坏。”哈利点头。  
闺密三人组又聊了一会儿，赫敏还教给哈利该如何挽一个优雅的发髻。赫敏无法接受一个穿着不得体的秘书，而她没办法每天早上都跑来给自己的秘书梳头。  
于是第二天，经常出入赫敏办公室的工作人员都发现，她们的魔法部女王大人新招了个漂亮优雅的小姐做助理，这直接造成了办公室里男职员的出入次数明显增多。  
不过一整天下来，大家知道的也只是这个不爱跟人说话的女孩的名字——哈莉•伊万斯。  
作为赫敏助理的时光平淡无波，这位女王大人还是有着超强的掌控欲，什么事都喜欢亲力亲为，需要留给哈利做的事情少之又少。除了他时常要忍受赫敏和前来接他的罗恩旁若无人的秀恩爱外，一切都很完美。  
一晃过去快两个月，到了七月底，哈利都快淡忘了身上的这个恶咒还有被恶咒击中后和马尔福之间发生的一点小事情。  
某个周末，他可爱的姑娘海德薇给他带来了一封信，是双胞胎寄来的。  
他们坚持哈利即将到来的，作为一个姑娘度过的二十岁生日应该好好的纪念。为此，双胞胎决定为他举办一场舞会。还好，两人有金妮和罗恩的监督，邀请的只是一些知道内情的朋友。  
哈利不忍心打击双胞胎的热情，只要不搞出乱子来就随他们开心好了。  
七月三十一号早上，已经有猫头鹰带着礼物飞到格里莫广场十二号来，把包裹丢在大厅里。哈利从楼上走下来，一眼就看见了在诸多金红色的礼品盒中格格不入的斯莱特林银绿色包装。  
恩，又是那个人。哈利率先拎出那个不大的包裹。从他在霍格沃茨上四年级时开始，每年他都会收到这样一份有着明显斯莱特林风格的礼物。才开始他也曾努力寻找过这个人是谁，一个斯莱特林为什么要送他没有下过恶咒的礼物。到后来他放弃了，这人着实隐藏的太好。  
前年是最新的飞天扫帚维护工具，去年是一整箱各种各样的上好魔药，今年会是什么呢？  
哈利拆开包装，是一个戒指，看制作工艺说不定还是妖精做的，好像能防恶咒，说不定还有一定的解咒功能。  
或许是料到哈利不一定愿意把这个过于招摇的戒指带在手上，那人还体贴的寄来一条链子让他可以带在脖子上。  
是个好礼物，可惜送的晚了点，要是在两个月前送给他他会感激的亲上去的。  
哈利顺手把戒指挂在脖子上。  
人陆陆续续的前来格里莫广场十二号——赫敏和韦斯莱一家，卢娜和纳威，傲罗小队的几个同伴。  
事实证明，他不该对韦斯莱双胞胎筹办的活动抱什么希望，就算有金妮和罗恩的监督也没用。  
由于双胞胎的指使，在场所有人都来邀请哈利跳舞。  
“我想，”乔治出现在哈利的左边。  
“我们能不能有幸邀请这位美丽的小姐，”弗雷德出现在哈利的右边。  
“一起跳支舞呢？”双胞胎合奏。  
没想到把哈利从夹心饼干的境遇里解救出来的竟然是罗恩。  
“弗雷德，乔治，妈妈说你们如果再这样，她就要继续介绍女生让你们见面了。”  
“哦，小罗尼你真不可爱。”双胞胎惋惜的走开了。  
“哈利，帮帮忙，赫敏正在生我的气，你去帮我问问。”  
“为什么是我不是金妮？”  
“我知道你是赫敏的好闺密，而且金妮正跟一个傲罗打得火热，我不能打扰妹妹的好事。”  
“看在你解救了我的份上。”哈利走向沙发上一个人坐着的赫敏。  
“赫敏亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
“是罗恩让你来的？”赫敏问。  
“呃……是。他说你在生他的气。你们怎么了么？”  
“今天我们要来参加你的生日宴会，我跟罗恩讲好了让他去魔法部接我的，可是他竟然迟到了！迟到了整整五分钟！”  
“……”哈利不知该说什么好。  
“赫敏，你是认真的吗？我是说，你因为罗恩迟到了五分钟所以生气到不跟他讲话？”  
“好吧好吧，我承认我是过于激动了，你知道女孩子一个月总有几天心情不太好。”赫敏烦躁的抓抓头发。  
“……”哈利再次失语，他开始同情罗恩了。  
“不过说真的哈利，两个月了，你有没有……恩？”赫敏突然想起什么似的抓住哈利问道。  
“恩？什么？”  
“就是像我这样的状况，生理期你懂的。”赫敏完全一副关心闺密身体状况的好姐妹形象。  
哈利费了好大劲才明白赫敏指的是什么，他露出了惊恐的表情。  
“你说什么？！变成女生还不够，难道我还应该有这天杀的生理期？！”哈利几乎要尖叫出来。  
“那么说是没有了？”赫敏摸着下巴。“但这不应该啊，我记得罗恩给我说，医生说你现在的身体一切正常，也就是说你应该有一个女孩应有的一切，包括一月一次的小烦恼。”  
“赫敏，麻烦你停下。”哈利快要崩溃了，“我是个男人，只是中了个恶咒而已。”  
“得了吧哈利，你现在还没我高。”赫敏继续打击。“说真的，我觉得应该找人给你看看，就算是暂时做女生，内分泌失调——哦，这是麻瓜的说法，总归是个不好的事。”  
哈利几乎要祈求赫敏结束这个诡异到极点的话题，请求失败后他果断抛下罗恩给自己的任务离开了浑身散发着学术气息的赫敏。  
梅林开什么玩笑？还嫌他不够糟吗？  
亚瑟王作证，梅林确实是嫌他不够糟，当他挣扎未果被赫敏拉去圣芒戈之后，他才知道迎接他的是多大的“惊喜”。  
【四】  
事实证明，赫敏女王有着巫师界无人能敌的认真态度以及钻研精神，你永远不要期待她能忘记一件让她感兴趣的事情，哪怕她看起来只是随口一提。  
在一个不用去上班的周末，哈利正惬意的靠在沙发上享用一杯克利切冲泡的热咖啡，手里拿着早些时候送来的预言家日报。  
哈利最近一直有点嗜睡，所以赫敏来拜访的时候看到的就是哈利头枕着沙发扶手，惬意的伸展着身体还打着小哈欠的样子。  
“嘿，哈利，介意跟我走一趟吗？我在圣芒戈约好了医生。”赫敏用的是疑问语序，可从语气上来看并没有多少询问的意思，反而更像是宣告。  
“赫敏，我很好，不用担心。”哈利两眼因为先前的哈欠泛上水光，他用没有了镜片遮挡的绿水晶祈求的看着赫敏，“我只是有点犯困。”  
被一双小动物一样无辜的眼睛盯着看，赫敏差一点就要投降了。她在快忍不住上前揉搓哈利的冲动之前强行挪开自己的视线。  
“哦，哈利亲爱的，就算你不想关心那些做女生应有的小烦恼，也应该再去咨询一下你身上咒语的情况吧。我约的是圣芒戈最有资历的医师之一，她在很多方面，当然也包括解咒方面，很有研究。”  
赫敏总是对的，她善于抓住重点。这次她又成功的说中了哈利最关心的问题。  
“好吧，我跟你去。”哈利想了几秒，解咒的希望打败了困倦促使他从沙发上爬起来。  
“哦，赫敏，你说我是不是胖了？”  
换好衣服的哈利捏着自己的腰，嘴里小声嘟囔。  
“没有，你看起来美极了，真的。”赫敏半真半假的回答，“你刚刚抱怨自己胖的时候让我感觉我正面对一个真正的姑娘。”  
“不要总拿这个开玩笑。还有我是说真的，我真的胖了些，一定是太久没运动了，自从被击中后我根本没打过魁地奇。”  
“好吧，抱歉。不过我也是说真的，我以前从没发现原来你摘掉眼睛留起长发是这么好看，跟性别无关。”赫敏拥抱了他一下，在他脸颊上留下一个表达亲密的亲吻，就像女生们经常和闺密做的一样。  
这不是个好现象，哈利想。  
“嘿，赫敏，我不是你的那些闺密。”哈利第一千次抗议。  
“可是我一直把你当做亲人，你知道的，就像姐妹的那种，金妮也是这么想的，我们是最好而朋友不是吗？好了，我们该走了。”  
哈利第一千次抗议无效。  
圣芒戈仍旧是记忆中的样子，和麻瓜的医院差不多的安静冰冷，只是少了消毒水的味道，多了几丝魔药香气。也许闻起来和中医馆差不多？谁知道呢，反正哈利也没去过。  
其实他不愿意来圣芒戈还有一个原因，这里让他想起了很多事情，比如大战后这里挤满伤员的景象，比如一具具从这里抬出的蒙着白布的担架——哈利没有勇气掀开任何一个，比如伏地魔死后这里爆发出的欢呼，还比如德拉科马尔福。  
哈利不可避免的害怕和马尔福的再次相逢，他不确定再次看到他时自己会直接给他迎面一拳还是落荒而逃——后者的可能性好像更大一点。  
哈利战战兢兢的跟着赫敏闪进走廊尽头某个办公室，一个看起来很和蔼的年长女医师站起来迎接了他们，眼镜后面目光灼灼。  
“你好，格兰杰小姐，这位就是伊万斯小姐了吧——原谅我这么称呼你，我姓希尔，你们可以叫我希尔医生（Dr. Hill）。”  
“你好，医生。”哈利礼貌的打了招呼。  
“我听格兰杰小姐说，你中了个很……少见的咒语是吗？现在我们还不知道它对你的健康有什么影响，不过起码上次的检查显示一切正常。我想我需要全面了解一下你的情况。”  
“没问题，医生。”哈利很配合。  
“很好，你有什么不寻常的感觉吗？”  
“哦，医生，这就是我要说的，我感觉正常极了，是赫敏非要带我来圣芒戈的。我几乎可以确定这咒语对我的健康没什么影响，我只是想问问它什么时候能消退。”哈利无所谓的说。  
“哈莉！”赫敏大声的叫到，“不要忽视任何一点小小的不对劲，你明明就生理期不调，早上你甚至还告诉我你嗜睡！”  
“向梅林发誓我爱死这不调了。”哈利小声嘟囔。  
“格兰杰小姐说的对，我们可以给你做个全面检查，这也可以帮我更好确定咒语的消退情况不是吗？”  
哈利点点头，表示可以接受。  
各种各样的检测咒被用在他身上，希尔医生丢了两打咒语之后还没有要停下来的意思，指挥魔杖的动作反而越来越快。脸上的表情也由疑惑变成惊讶再变成一种极其复杂的表情，要不是这里面含有一丝玩味，哈利几乎要以为自己得了绝症。  
“恩……伊万斯小姐，你的情况很不寻常，我不知道你得知后会怎么想，不过作为一个医生，我要道一声恭喜，要知道，一个新生命的诞生总归是一件好事。”  
希尔医生抬起眼皮，视线从镜片上方越过，直接看向哈利，嘴角嘬着笑。  
“嗯……抱歉，您说什么？什么恭喜？”哈利不太明白。  
“我知道这不是很容易接受，而且沉浸在激情里的年轻人总是忘了做好安全措施，伊万斯小姐。”医生继续说，“我没有责备你们的意思，我想说，你现在肚子里有了个新生命，已经两个月了，这是梅林的馈赠。”  
去他的梅林！  
哈利总算听明白了希尔医生的意思，但他深切的期望自己从没听懂过，这真是太荒唐了。  
如果他现在抽空看一眼赫敏，就会发现，他的好闺密，前格兰芬多万事通小姐，现魔法部女王的下巴都快要掉下来了，一副深受打击的样子，站在一旁摇摇欲坠。  
“梅林啊，哈莉，你从来没给我说过这个。”赫敏责备的看了哈利一眼，“一会儿你一定要全部告诉我。”  
关键时刻赫敏还是很可靠的，她很快接受了这个荒唐的消息，决定一会再好好逼问哈利，至于现在，她要替自己的好闺密确认一些事情。  
“那么医生，那个咒语……”  
“哦，请放心，这个咒语效果很稳定，而且怀孕还巩固了它的稳定性，伊万斯小姐在宝宝出生之前会一直维持这种状态。现在母子两个都很健康。”  
“那谢谢您，希尔医生，我想请您在伊万斯小姐怀孕期间做她的健康顾问可以吗？也希望您能对这件事情保密。”  
“我当然愿意，孩子们。”老医生眨了眨眼，“那么再见。”  
赫敏矜持礼貌的向希尔医生道了别，拉着仍旧无法接受的哈利走到走廊里。  
“哈利，我从不知道你居然……恩……这么乐于四处寻欢，据我所知你并没有男朋友不是吗？”赫敏沉默了一会后说。  
“在你还是个男孩的时候要注意不要随便搞大别人的肚子，在你变成女孩的时候更要注意不被别人搞大肚子！”赫敏烦躁的翻了个白眼，“哈利，我希望你的私生活还没有混乱到搞不清楚孩子的父亲是谁。”  
哈利沉默，他当然知道孩子的父亲是谁，而且孩子的父亲八成现在就在圣芒戈，但他死也不能说。  
“你真的不知道？！”赫敏拔高了声音。  
“你误会我了赫敏，这是个意外，我知道孩子的父亲是谁，但我不能说。”  
目前为止他只有过那一个晚上，在那之前他还是个处——好吧也许听起来有点怪——他还是个处女。  
“我明白了，我也不能期待孩子的父亲已经知道他要当爸爸了是吗？”赫敏认真起来，“说实话哈利，你打算怎么办，是生下他还是……”  
“赫敏我不知道。”哈利没等她说完就打断了她，“这纯粹是个意外，可是我觉得我不想拿掉他……起码现在还不想。”  
赫敏给了哈利一个安抚的眼神。  
“你需要好好想想，哈利，我会支持你的。”她拍拍哈利的肩膀，“当然，我希望你有一天能告诉我这件事情的来龙去脉，我不会追问，但这不妨碍我对另外一个意外制造者的好奇心。”  
“谢谢你赫敏。”哈利发自内心的感激这个一直关心他的女孩，回她一个虚弱的微笑。  
他现在已经完全脱力了，无论是身体还是心理。他需要喝一杯热饮，然后躺到床上好好想想。  
赫敏扶着哈利走出圣芒戈。在得知哈利的情况后，两人不敢再用幻影移形，所幸圣芒戈距离格里莫广场并不远。  
而此时，圣芒戈顶层的办公室里，金发的副院长正端着咖啡站在窗边，刚刚走出医院大门的两人让他感兴趣的眯起了眼。  
那个棕色的卷发脑袋他是认识的，毫无疑问是格兰杰，而她旁边的那位小姐……德拉科很确定她就是那天早上的落跑者，一样的黑色长发绿色眼瞳，还有像某人一般小巧的五官和身形。  
没想到她也是个巫师，而且还和格兰杰有关系。  
有些事情开始变得有趣了。  
【五】  
赫敏把哈利送到家里后就离开了，她欲言又止，最终却只是揉了揉哈利的头发，没说话。哈利感激赫敏没有留下来追问他。  
他需要静静，毕竟不是所有人都能遇见这种事情。哈利觉得胃开始抽痛，他打了个响指叫来克利切。  
“克利切，麻烦来一杯热咖……哦不，一杯热牛奶吧。”既然决定要留下这个孩子，他有责任控制自己的口味。  
哈利把自己摔进柔软的大床里，侧躺着抱膝蜷缩成一团，黑发披散在肩上，用尖尖的小下巴抵在膝盖上。  
这是他小时候被姨妈一家关在碗橱里养成的习惯，这样能给他安全感。他已经远离童年的狭小空间很久了，也很久没有出现过这种无助感了。  
也许这听起来有点女生，但是哈利真的希望能有人能在这时候抱抱他，就像小时候他时常希望有人能在达利殴打他时站出来阻止一样。同样，哈利也知道这个希望和童年的那个一样无法实现。  
谁能来帮他呢？他都能想像到罗恩知道他怀孕之后的尖叫，相信赫敏在知道孩子的爸爸是谁之后也好不到哪去，甚至更糟。  
他相信他的朋友们愿意支持他——韦斯莱一家，赫敏，纳威，卢娜——顶多就是咆哮一会，他们不会伤害哈利的，但是别忘了，盯着救世主的有整个魔法界呢。  
《救世主产子，盘点哈利波特和他睡过的男人们》  
《性转魔咒背后的孽缘》  
《傲罗行动事故暗藏阴谋——被强迫的救世主》  
《哈利？哈莉？是谁让救世主甘愿委身于下》  
……  
哦，梅林啊，哈利已经替预言家日报起好了一周的头条题目，只怕要换丽塔斯基特这个疯女人来写会更精彩。不知道现在想办法掰断她那根唯恐天下不乱的羽毛笔有没有用。  
还有德拉科马尔福，他这辈子也不想让自己肚子里的小包子叫那个金发魔鬼做爸爸。如果可能，他甚至都不愿意让还没出生的小包子见到他。  
开玩笑，救世主哈利波特为一个和他作对多年的死对头生孩子。多么精彩的故事，这比伏地魔再次复活还有话题性。  
肚子里的小包子不知道哈利心里的那些复杂的想法，他表示自己被揣在肚子里折腾来折腾去很累，要睡觉。哈利也带着他那些乱七八糟的想法跟着小包子一起昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
哈利说服了赫敏放弃让他再次无所事事呆在家里的想法，赫敏在咨询过希尔医生之后同意了哈利继续在她办公室里帮忙的要求，所以第二天哈利依旧出现在了魔法部。  
赫敏有自己的考量，她的掌控欲又全部显现出来了。这个对于哈利来说一直像姐姐的女巫昨天晚上辗转反侧，她有点自责，总觉得是因为自己没有给哈利讲清楚二十英寸羊皮纸长的“女生需知”间接造成了哈利现在超出掌控的境况。  
所以她连夜写了四十英寸羊皮纸长的“怀孕须知”，在哈利走进办公室门的时候塞给了他。  
赫敏打算在哈利肚子大起来之前把他放在眼前照顾，避免再发生什么可怕的超出控制的事情——这个聪敏的女巫总有种不好的预感。直觉告诉她，哈利肚子里孩子的父亲绝不是她所希望听到的。  
魔法部的工作还是那样，赫敏在不停的处理文书，不停的核对报表，不停的开各种各样的会，甚至在嘱咐过哈利好好吃饭之后随手抓了个面包就回到办公室。  
所以当有关工作人员传信说希望有人去拿一下本季度圣芒戈财务报表的时候，哈利也没有想太多，就向赫敏主动提出前去帮忙。  
“好吧，注意安全。”赫敏想了想，接受了他的好意。  
当圣芒戈的小职员把哈利带到顶层他们英俊贵气的副院长办公室门前的时候，他不禁后悔起自己这趟行程。  
“我以为只是来拿个报表而已，这种小事还用麻烦副院长吗？”哈利问身边的小职员。  
“哦，副院长说，这报表涉及到一些与麻瓜合作的项目，而他是全权负责人，有义务向魔法部进行详细解释，小姐。”  
哈利不知道该不该表扬马尔福的认真负责。  
没事，在马尔福这个混蛋看来，自己应该只是数不清的床伴中的一个罢了，他肯定很懂成人间的游戏规则不是吗？他不会表现出认识我的，甚至他都不一定会记得我是谁。  
哈利给自己做着心理建设，但是在想到那个金发混蛋可能真的不记得自己的时候，心中突然很不是滋味。  
他下意识的摸上自己的小腹，那自己这又算什么呢？  
这是我的孩子，他会姓波特，跟马尔福一点关系都没有，别把自己搞成个弃妇。哈利告诉自己，然后深吸一口气推开了圣芒戈副院长办公室的门。  
魔法界的救世主从来不缺勇气和决心不是吗？  
门里的淡金色脑袋在听到开门声的时候抬了起来，仍旧是贵族修养十足的坐姿，阳光透过他背后的落地窗照进来，打在他脸上，英俊不减，被柔和的棱角居然为他添了几分温柔。  
德拉科冲哈利礼貌又优雅的点了点头。  
举止还是那该死的贵族腔调，可哈利却知道这个矜持的贵族也可以很……疯狂。  
哈利内心远不像表现出来的那样平静，梅林知道他是怎么淡定的走到马尔福的书桌旁的。不过梅林还知道，内心不平静的其实还有那个坐在办公桌后面的纯血贵族。  
没想到格兰杰会让她来，这真是意外之喜。这给了他个机会去验证自己的猜测，虽然这个猜测很荒谬，但是种种迹象却表明它是可能的。  
“哈莉•伊万斯，格兰杰小姐的秘书。”哈利简洁的介绍自己。  
“你好，伊万斯小姐。”德拉科也言简意赅，“我会向你详细的解释我们和麻瓜合作的几个医疗项目，烦请你转告格兰杰小姐。”  
哈利点点头表示没问题，同时松了口气。  
你看吧，他就说马尔福不会记得他，瞧他表现的多正常，像是对待一个真正的陌生人一样。哈利盯着桌上的报表发呆，德拉科戴着盘蛇戒指的手正握着一枝笔在纸上用深绿色墨水写下漂亮优雅的花体字。  
不过事实证明，哈利想错了，在解决完公事后那个金发蓝眸的贵族叫住了他。哈利知道马尔福还是认出了他，他问他要不要去附近一间新开的法国餐厅喝下午茶。  
问这话时那人靠的很近，气息几乎是擦着他的耳朵飞过，几绺金发搔着他的脖颈。  
德拉科趁机凑到他颈边嗅了嗅，只可惜有股香水味——可能是格兰杰的——挡住了这具身体天然的味道，要不然他一定能认出属于哈利的充满活力的好闻的味道。  
哦，他还想泡我！哈利忍住想打他一拳的冲动，尽力优雅礼貌的挤出一个笑。  
“不了先生，我还在工作中。”哈利扬了扬手中的报表。  
“那好吧，我美丽的小姐。”德拉科后退了几步，冲他笑了笑，绅士的走上前去替他打开门。  
“替我问候格兰杰小姐，哦也许还有波特先生，要知道预言家日报上已经很久没有我们伟大救世主的消息了，但愿他不被一波波傲罗任务整进圣芒戈。”哈利一惊，他总觉得金发混蛋意有所指。  
“毕竟……”德拉科意味深长的压低了声音，“一个人是不会凭空消失的，不是吗？何况是我们存在感惊人的救世主。”  
最终哈利迈着慌乱的步伐逃离了圣芒戈。  
他是不是知道了什么——那个金发魔鬼？不，不要吓自己，哈利确定没有人把任何消息透露给他。  
而此时，圣芒戈顶层的办公室里，德拉科坐回他的靠背椅中，双手十指交叉放在桌上沉思着。  
哈莉•伊万斯，不管从哪里看都很可疑。可是自己会这么幸运吗？幸运的拿到了他的第一夜还平安的活到了现在？  
如果这真的是梅林给的机会，他一定要好好把人圈在怀里。


	2. Chapter 2

【六】  
是夜，哈利窝在床上看赫敏塞给他的“怀孕须知”，整整40英寸长的羊皮纸上满满都是年轻女巫整齐的字迹。  
已经快三个月了，哈利偶尔会感觉到胃部泛酸，他好几次在上班期间冲进洗手间呕吐。他的口味开始变得很奇怪，不停想吃酸的吓人的东西，甜的腻人的东西，甚至还买了一大包味道可怕的蟑螂堆——如果说哈利曾经深切怀疑过这种食物存在的意义，那么现在他知道了。  
赫敏给他的羊皮纸上写，三个月时胎儿基本就稳定下来，他的肚子要开始被吹大了，阵阵的腰酸让他有时难以入眠。  
尽管肚子里的小家伙给他添了不少麻烦，但是哈利仍旧没有动一点不要他的念头，他有点理解当年父母放弃生命也要保护他的心情了——换了他，他也会这样做的。  
哈利不知道想到了什么，翻了个身，拉开睡衣领口，拽出挂在脖子上的戒指。  
他完全可以确定一直送他礼物的那个人是个斯莱特林贵族，其他人很难弄到这种一看就价值不菲的魔法器物。  
如果说在四年级刚刚开始收到这人的礼物时，哈利还怀疑有什么不可告人的阴谋的话，这么多年下来，哈利基本可以确定这人没有恶意。好吧，不只是没有恶意，这种行为甚至都可以看作是示好了。  
只是这人花了这么大本钱却从不让哈利知道自己是谁，哈利至今连那人是男是女都不知道。他都替那个人感到不公平。  
他怀疑过布莱斯扎比尼，怀疑过潘西帕金森，达芙妮格林格拉斯，甚至怀疑过克拉布或是高尔。至于德拉科，抱歉，他根本就没在考虑范围内。  
“又是一个银绿色包装。”这是乔治。  
“又是那个深情的斯莱特林。”这是弗雷德。  
“他已完全拜倒在哈利的巫师袍下。”这是弗治。  
“哦，哈利，我甘心做爱情的奴隶，为你付出而不求回报，纵使我是个邪恶的斯莱特林。”这是乔雷德。  
“多么伟大又卑微的追求者啊，我们狠心的哈利难道没有一点动心吗？”双胞胎终于合体。  
才开始的时候，双胞胎总要如此调侃一番，而到了现在，大家仿佛都习惯了这个默不作声的追求者的存在。  
哈利没有跟任何人说过，他曾经想，如果让他知道了这个人是谁，如果这个人真的像双胞胎说的那样是自己的追求者，他愿意给他一个机会——哪怕他或她是个斯莱特林。  
只是现在是不可能了，不知道这人之后看到丽塔斯基特“精彩”的报道会怎么想。哈利对此表示遗憾——如果这些虚假的报道会让人伤心的话。  
哈利把链子从戒指环里抽出来，戴在自己的无名指上。他向天举起手掌，反复岔开又并起五指。戒指的大小正好，很合适的戴在哈利漂亮的手上。  
哈利把手放到身侧，翻了个身，没有把戒指摘下来，就这样睡去。他睡的很沉，没有发现戒指戒面上划过一道光，一个圆形的魔法阵出现在他身下。  
促使他清醒过来的是一阵剧痛，下腹传来一阵下坠感，小腹的剧烈痛感让他情不自禁的蜷起身体，发出几声呻吟。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，挣扎着摸到床头，那里放着一枚联络金币——赫敏在DA时天才的发明。希望赫敏，罗恩……无论是谁都好，现在还能好好留着这金币。  
“赫……敏，赫敏你在吗……”哈利虚弱的叫道。  
此时，在赫敏的魔法部单身公寓里。  
“我好像听到了哈利的声音。”罗恩迟疑的问赫敏。  
赫敏制止了罗恩的动作，让他安静，仔细的听。  
“赫敏……我需要你的帮助……”  
这次赫敏也听到了哈利的声音，她从脖子里拽出被自己做成纪念项链的联络金币。  
“哈利，哈利你怎么了？”赫敏大声询问。  
“又要麻烦你来一趟了。”哈利很轻的说完这句话，完完全全昏了过去。  
感谢梅林，赫敏把金币做成项链一直随身带着。感谢梅林，哈利在求助时罗恩正好抱着赫敏试图脱她的衣服——别问他为什么。  
赫敏拽着不明真相的罗恩冲到壁炉里，抓起一把飞路粉扔进去，赶到了格里莫广场。  
看清楚哈利卧室里的情况后，赫敏爆发出一阵尖叫，罗恩则是呆站在门口完全愣住了。  
房间里有浓重的血腥味，哈利蜷缩成一团，身下床单上都是血迹。哈利裸露的苍白皮肤冰冷极了。  
还有呼吸，他还有呼吸。赫敏心脏狂跳，她咆哮着拍醒呆愣着的罗恩，指挥他抱起床上的哈利冲向圣芒戈。  
值夜的医师们在深夜也有点打盹，当脸涨的比头发还红的罗恩抱着身上满是血迹的哈利出现在医院里的时候，值夜的小医生们有些手忙脚乱。他们很快就发现，哈利的情况不是他们能解决的了的。  
所以德拉科被壁炉里的传信声吵了起来，而他需要负责叫醒几个老资历的医师去解决这个棘手的病人。  
希望这个病人的情况着实严重到必须在半夜叫醒副院长和一群国宝级医生的地步，否则我一定会阿瓦达了那个传信职员。被吵醒的德拉科很不高兴。  
但很快——最多只有五分钟，德拉科就带着几个老的快走不动路的医生赶到了圣芒戈。作为副院长，认真负责是必要的操守。  
送几个医生进了手术室，德拉科才发现站在他旁边衣着狼狈的赫敏和罗恩，两人没有看向他，他们正在激烈的交谈着。  
“赫敏，这是怎么回事？你是不是有什么事没告诉我！”  
“罗恩你冷静，一会我会给你解释。我确实有事没告诉你，不过我可以说现在的情况我也不明白！”  
“哦，梅林啊，这么多血，整个床单都是红的！哈（Harr）……哈莉（Harret）一定会没事的，是吧。”罗恩在赫敏狠狠给他一个肘击之后吞回了快要出口的哈利，改口道。这时候他已经看到了站在一旁的马尔福。  
“格兰杰还有韦斯莱。”德拉科冲他们打了个招呼，他听到了几个单词，“血”，“床单”和“哈莉”。他很想知道到底发生了什么，但是不知道该如何不露声色的开口询问。  
三个人就一直沉默着。  
直到手术室的门打开，一个老医生走了出来打破僵局。赫敏和罗恩立刻围了上去，德拉科也走上前。  
“他的情况十分复杂。”医生说，“我们发现他之前中了个性转咒语甚至还怀了孕。本来这没有问题的，性转咒语足够支持他到安全分娩，可是刚刚我们发现他手上有个有强大解咒功能的戒指，那个魔咒被解掉了，他现在的身体恢复了男性的。”  
“简而言之，他现在很虚弱，而且要流产了。”医生做出定论。  
德拉科只觉得自己的脑子里嗡嗡响，他怀疑自己不是疯了就是在做梦。  
哈利，戒指，怀孕，流产。德拉科很不贵族的想大声尖叫，可是信息量太大他不知从哪喊起。不过没关系，他身边那个红头发韦斯莱已经替他喊过一遍了。  
“请安静，小姐和先生们，听我说完。”医生甩甩魔杖给罗恩施了个消音咒。  
“病人的问题并不是太严重，只要我们帮他把孩子拿出来就可以，当然，只要病人愿意，我们也可以保住这个孩子。”  
“我相信哈利会愿意留下这个孩子的，医生，需要怎么做？”赫敏问，她已经忘了旁边还有一个马尔福。她叫出了哈利的名字。  
“哦，很简单，我们只需要孩子父亲的一点魔力，在病人腹腔里建造出一个适合胎儿生存的环境就可以。”  
哦，这一点都不简单。赫敏翻了个白眼，除了哈利自己，没有人知道孩子的父亲是谁！  
医生不知道内情，和蔼的看向罗恩——他显然把这个抱病人前来的男人当成了孩子父亲。  
当罗恩接收到来自医生的眼神时，惊恐的再次叫起来。  
“梅林啊，赫敏我向你发誓真的不是我！”  
“我当然知道不是你！罗恩你闭嘴，除了哈利自己，没人知道那个该死的肇事者是谁！”  
“哦，医生，只能用孩子父亲的魔力吗？”赫敏怀着一丝希望问。  
“是的，小姐。”  
赫敏几乎要放弃了，正当她想替哈利做决定拿掉孩子时，一旁的金发贵族阴沉着脸拉着医生走进手术室。  
“孩子会留下的。”他离开时向赫敏和罗恩说。  
“他什么意思？可我们还是没有孩子爸爸的魔力不是吗？”罗恩不解的问赫敏。“是不是他有什么别的办法，要知道古老的贵族家里总会有一些家传秘术的，是不是？”  
要真是这样他打算以后对马尔福的态度好一点。罗恩想。  
一旁的赫敏却几乎绝望了。  
哦，梅林的脏内裤啊，还有一种她想都不愿想的可怕可能。  
为了不让罗恩的咆哮掀翻圣芒戈的房顶，赫敏机智的选择不说出来。  
【七】  
德拉科走进手术室之后看到的就是哈利苍白着脸躺在床上的情景，他真切的感觉到心脏好像被谁狠狠攥了一下，仿佛被阿瓦达击中了一般。  
他看到哈利床边的台子上摆着一枚戒指，那戒指他熟悉的不得了，这是他思考了很久才选中的礼物——他知道哈利作为一个傲罗每天有多危险，德拉科希望这个小小的戒指能帮助他，哪怕只是替他挡掉一个缴械咒。  
可是谁知道会发生这样的事呢？他疯狂迷恋的那个充满活力的格兰芬多绿眼睛小黑猫现在毫无生气。德拉科不敢想象他流了多少血，又是有多痛才让一个身经百战的傲罗直接晕过去。  
就算医生们说他已经没有什么危险，德拉科还是抑制不住的心疼。  
旁边的医生看副院长沉默不语，没敢贸然打扰，现在他也有点摸不清楚情况了。这么多年的经验告诉他，他们确实需要孩子另外一个父亲的魔力才能进行下一步的治疗，但刚刚发生的事情又是怎么回事？  
“鉴定一下这个孩子是不是我的。”德拉科好像下定了什么决心一般说到，“如果是，照你们说的做，我要留下他；如果不是，很遗憾，为了病人的安危你们知道怎么做最好。”  
德拉科尽量表现出冷静又无所谓的样子说。他现在有点后悔自己的鲁莽，说实话他其实不确定这个孩子是谁的，刚刚在门外纯粹是被上涌的气血冲昏了头脑，他几乎表现的像个蠢蛋格兰芬多。  
你们只有过一夜！一夜而已，你确定这真是你的？你确定之后他没有跟别人睡过？得了吧伙计，你不能确定。一个声音这样说。  
可是当时他还是个处不是吗？而且直觉告诉我，这是我的，他肚子里的孩子是我的，而且早晚他的人也会是我的。另一个声音反驳道。  
好吧好吧。第一个声音又响起来。如果他知道是你的戒指把他搞成这样，他会怎么做呢？  
无论他做什么我都会祈求他的原谅。另一个声音说。  
终于，第一个声音在德拉科天人交战的心中消失了。他已经知道自己接下来该怎么做。  
梅林啊，原来过去的这么多年里他一直在犯蠢。去他那可怜可悲的暗恋，瞧自己的礼物把他弄成了什么样子！  
金发贵族终于决定放弃所谓的默默守望，这简直可笑，他为什么不能光明正大的去追求呢？就算他迷恋救世主这个消息骇人听闻了点，但是去他的，谁在乎。  
“可以了，来把你的魔力注入到这里。”老医生招呼他说，“慢一点注入，我们要通过观察魔力融合的情况来鉴定亲子关系。”  
德拉科深吸一口气，忐忑又小心的把自己的魔力注入到一个水晶球里，那里面有属于那个未成形小胎儿的魔力。  
他已经想好了，如果这个小家伙是他的，这无疑为他追到哈利增加了筹码——马尔福向来重视亲情，而哈利渴望亲情。  
如果不是，那也没有关系，反正那样它肯定就会流掉不是吗？他会再在哈利肚子里塞进一个属于他们两个人的。德拉科有点恶质的想。  
梅林又一次眷顾了他的金发贵族，谢天谢地，魔力融合的简直不能再好。  
是他的，那个小家伙是他的！德拉科今晚再三抛弃他的贵族行为准则，露出极不符合贵族要求的狂喜。  
“那么，你们要我怎么做呢？”德拉科问一旁的老医生，语调轻快的不能再轻快，不知道的怕以为这不是一场事故，而是一个傻爸爸真的迎接来新生命。  
一位女医生——就是希尔医生——带德拉科来到哈利床前，牵引着他的手来到哈利的小腹。  
德拉科感觉到手掌下已经有一个美丽的弧度，他忍不住用拇指摩挲着。纵使隔着几层布料，那种触感仍旧让他忍不住战栗。  
我的。他满足的想。  
“向他小腹这里注入你的魔力，我们会协助把魔力定型，在这里暂时改造出一个适合胎儿生存的环境。”希尔医生和蔼的说。  
接下来的过程很容易，德拉科很顺利的就完成了，以至于当完成时他都不舍得把手从哈利身上拿开，戴着盘蛇形戒指的手温柔的移动，一直抚上他依旧苍白的脸颊。  
德拉科撩起哈利的头发，虽然恢复成了乱翘的短发但仍旧无比柔软。他定定的看了一会还无意识的哈利，慢慢低头，把有些凉的嘴唇靠上他的伤疤，在霍格沃茨时自己为了引起他的注意总是幼稚的挑衅他，嘲笑他叫他“疤头”；嘴唇移动到紧闭着的眼睛，德拉科知道睁开后这双猫眼似的绿眸是多么惊心动魄；他在哈利的鼻尖上轻轻咬了一口，最后叹息着吻上比自己的还要冰凉的嘴唇。  
这是个无比纯洁，轻描淡写的吻，也是德拉科肖想渴望了很多年的。这种温柔不带一点情色意味的亲昵让德拉科觉得他们已经是一家人了——他，哈利，还有那个能折腾的小家伙。这种安宁是他从任何一个床伴那里都体会不到的，哪怕是在他和哈利拥有的那个晚上也不曾有过。  
他贪恋这种安宁，拥有过一次休想再让他放走。  
我的。他再次对自己说。  
虽然他很想什么都不管，就像现在这样安静的坐在哈利身边，但是被满足和爱恋塞满了脑袋的金发贵族理智也跟着回笼了。他还记得手术室门口的韦斯莱和格兰杰。  
但愿那个红头发韦斯莱能够克制一点自己的嗓门。德拉科站起身来，看了一眼熟睡中的哈利，叹了口气。  
算了，虽然他很想看到韦斯莱先生知道真相时的傻样，但还是别在现在说了，他不想让那个傻蛋吵醒他的哈利小猫。  
先搪塞一下好了，不过估计瞒不过格兰杰。这样正好，自己想和她聊聊，无论如何要感谢她对哈利的关心。况且这个女巫是个聪明人，只要让她相信自己，她会是个绝佳的助力。至于韦斯莱……只希望他在小家伙出生之前能接受这个消息。  
德拉科安排了几个人把哈利转移到病房里——不用怀疑，自然是最好的单间——然后他走出门，赫敏和罗恩迎上来。  
“他很好，孩子也很好。”德拉科赶在两人开口前说。  
“我们已经知道了，不管怎么说，谢谢你。”罗恩说完，又小声补了一句，“虽然我很不想对一个马尔福道谢……”  
“罗恩。”赫敏瞪了他一眼，“你不去看看哈利么？我一会儿过去，我还有些事要问一下马尔福……一些病人的注意事项，你懂的。”  
罗恩摆出一个了然的表情，转身跟着医生们进了病房。  
“我觉得我需要一个解释，告诉我事情是不是像我想的那样。”赫敏目送罗恩走远，转头直视那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“是的，格兰杰小姐，我不想隐瞒。我打算和你聊聊，不过不是现在。”德拉科坦然的回视褐发女巫。  
“好的，我给你一个解释的机会。明天晚上六点，魔法部旁边咖啡厅，我在二楼的包间等你。”赫敏说，“现在我要去看看哈利，你记住，你要是有什么旁的心思，我一定会再给你一拳的——相信你会记得三年级时那一拳。”  
“印象深刻。”德拉科挑挑眉。  
“那么，再见。”赫敏语气说不上好，她不是罗恩，她几乎是瞬间就明白了事情的大致经过，还有那个金发斯莱特林眼中一些说不清道不明的情绪。  
梅林啊，她从没像现在这样羡慕过罗恩，有时候无知真是一种福气。  
【八】  
“我们应该好好聊聊，我觉得你有很多事情需要向我解释一下。”德拉科推开包房门的时候赫敏正坐在二楼靠窗户的位置。她冲金发男人点了点头，边说话边轻轻啜了口热咖啡。  
德拉科在她对面拉开椅子坐下，摊摊手表示同意。  
“我不知道该从哪说起。”德拉科沉吟了一会后回答，“不过我可以明确的告诉你，孩子是我的没错，我喜欢——或者可以说是迷恋哈利，很久了。”  
虽然早就做好了心理建设，但是听到马尔福亲口承认，赫敏还是深深的皱起了眉。  
“你们两个……什么时候……我是说在哪里发生的……关系？”赫敏斟酌着语言问到。  
“快三个月前……我生日那天，在麻瓜伦敦的一间酒吧里。”德拉科诚实的回答，伸手拿起手边的杯子却没有喝，他沉浸在回忆中。  
“我见到他的时候他正一个人在喝酒……当时我喝的也有点多，于是我去约他，他没有拒绝。当时我不知道他就是哈利，我认为他是个女孩。”  
“哦，可怜的哈利，他根本不知道该怎么保护自己。就不该放他随意出门的，他对自己有多吸引人根本没有概念。”德拉科听赫敏小声说到，心里点了点头。他第一次这么同意一个格兰芬多的观点，不论是男是女，那只小黑猫都是该死的迷人。  
“哈利居然一点作为女生的常识都没有，他看起来一点都不像私生活混乱的样子，我都没有想到他居然这么……饥不择食。”赫敏仍旧没有停下嘴里的碎碎念，说到“饥不择食”时还嫌弃的看了金发贵族一眼。  
德拉科感觉有点好笑，他有点替哈利抱不平。  
嘿，格兰杰，别这么说哈利，当时他还是个处。  
德拉科很想告诉赫敏，但是这除了让前格兰芬多万事通小姐更崩溃外无法给他带来任何好处。一个马尔福从来不做没有利益的事情——更何况这还关系到他能不能拉拢到一个有力的盟友，关系到他能不能结束长达多年的可悲暗恋生涯——他机智的闭了嘴。  
如果这能让面前的褐发女巫感觉好一点的话，为了哈利，他不介意让她出出气。  
很快，赫敏又恢复了冷静。这个聪明的女巫开始觉得再也没有什么事情能让她感到惊讶了，就算有人告诉她伏地魔其实深爱着哈利也没用。  
“好的，好的，我注意到你说你迷恋着哈利，要不是我知道你是个马尔福，我几乎都要相信了。可是我的理智让我无法轻易相信一个斯莱特林。”赫敏有些刻薄的讽刺道。  
“前年是最新的飞天扫帚维修工具，去年是一整箱魔药，今年是一个戒指——我不打算隐瞒你，就是那个给哈利造成了大麻烦的戒指，我想你已经从医生那里听说了。”德拉科顿了顿，直视赫敏的眼睛，“我觉得说过这些之后你不应该再怀疑我的诚意，格兰杰小姐。四年级的某一天，我发现自己居然喜欢上了格兰芬多黄金男孩，这真是讽刺不是么？”  
德拉科不知想到了什么，突然轻轻的笑了起来。  
“‘你的眼睛绿的像癞蛤蟆。’我记得我曾经给他写过这样一句话。梅林知道，其实我想说的是‘你的眼睛美极了’，可那不符合我在哈利心里‘邪恶斯莱特林’的形象不是吗？这会吓到他的。”  
“马尔福先生，我从来不知道原来你品位这么奇特。原来在你眼里癞蛤蟆和美极了是同一个意思。”事实证明，只要赫敏想，她可以变得很毒舌。  
说完之后赫敏和德拉科都笑了起来。  
这稍稍缓解了先前赫敏心中升起的怪异感——纯血贵族马尔福家的现任家主正在一个咖啡厅的小包间里，向一个麻瓜种女巫倾吐他对魔法界救世主不可救药的爱恋之情。  
梅林真是疯了  
德拉科认真观察着赫敏的每一个表情，他知道自己已经成功了一半。格兰杰已经相信他是那个可怜又懦弱，不敢向爱慕对象表白心迹的斯莱特林。但是她好像还不能原谅自己给哈利造成了麻烦这一事实。  
不过赫敏的态度已经松动了，不是么？  
“所以你能告诉我吗，你接下来打算怎么做？”褐发女巫问他，“哈利怀孕了，还差点流产。我虽然同情你这个可怜的暗恋者，但这不代表着我会原谅你，尤其是在你让哈利陷入这么大的麻烦之后。”  
“就像你说的，我是一个可怜的暗恋者。但是现在我不准备再可怜下去了，一个马尔福无论如何也要得到他想要的。”德拉科说。他声音柔软了下来，“哈利肚子里的小家伙是属于我的，哈利早晚也是属于我的，这对我们都好。”  
“向梅林发誓你不会做出什么出格的事。”赫敏严厉的看向那个金发男人。  
“我发誓，我可以和你立下牢不可破咒。”德拉科毫不犹豫的说，“所以格兰杰小姐，你不会阻止我对哈利的追求，对么？”  
“我不会，这是你的自由，马尔福先生。不过你要清楚一点，我也不会帮助你追求哈利的，最后做出选择的是哈利自己。”赫敏说。  
“是德拉科，赫敏——我可以这么叫你吗？我想我们已经不再敌对了。”  
“如果你坚持，那好吧。”女巫抓抓自己蓬松的头发，看了看表。  
“我要走了，现在还不能让罗恩知道你和哈利的这档子事，我们约好了要去圣芒戈看哈利的。我感觉我简直像个家养小精灵。”  
“那么再见，赫敏。我在这里多坐一会。”德拉科优雅的向褐发女巫举了举杯子。  
目送赫敏离开，德拉科很满意今天的谈话成果。一步步来，他相信赫敏会帮他的。  
当赫敏和罗恩到达圣芒戈的时候哈利已经醒了，虽然他脸色仍旧苍白但比起昨晚好了太多，这要归功于医生们给他灌下的整整一打补血剂。  
“嗨，赫敏还有罗恩。”哈利靠在床头给两人打招呼。  
“伙计，你简直要吓死我了。”罗恩走上前去，紧紧的给他好友一个拥抱。“真不敢想象如果我和赫敏再晚一点到会发生什么事。”  
“唔，罗恩你抱得太紧了。”哈利使劲锤了锤红头发友人的背，“你挤到他了。”  
罗恩感觉到哈利下意识的捂住自己小腹，他明白过来哈利说的“他”是自己肚子里的那个胎儿。  
罗恩的表情简直像吃了一桶鼻涕虫。不过成熟了不少的红发傲罗克制住了快要冲口而出的感叹。昨天在手术室外，赫敏已经给罗恩大致讲过了事情的经过，当时他的表现简直精彩极了。  
“哈利怀孕了？！！天杀的梅林，千万别让我知道孩子的爸爸是谁！！”红发男人几乎是在咆哮了，“哈利一定不是自愿的！那个混蛋怎么敢？！！”罗恩喊破了音，清了清嗓子后又不确定的看向赫敏：“赫敏……哈利一定不是自愿的……吧。”  
赫敏不得已又给他施了个消音咒。  
“抱歉。”用了一个晚上消化这个消息的罗恩及时松开哈利，后退几步欲言又止。  
“恩，我不知道该不该问……哈利，赫敏给我说你想留下这个……孩子。”罗恩艰难的比了个手势，指指哈利的小腹。“可你不想承认孩子的爸爸，是吗？”  
“是，我们之间是一个意外，不过这不是孩子的错。”哈利的手仍旧放在小腹的位置，他用心感受着那个弧度，都没有察觉自己在不经意间笑的多温柔。  
罗恩看着黄昏的日光照在哈利身上，给他镀了一层金边。不得不说这画面还挺美的，罗恩想，如果这画面的主角不是他的好朋友就更好了。  
“好吧，哈利，作为你的朋友，我会尽量说服自己支持你的。不过我不认为你能独自生下他而不让孩子的父亲知道。”  
“知道了大概也不会怎样，估计他会避之不及的。小家伙是我一个人的，跟他没关系。”  
已经知道了。赫敏站在一边想。小家伙确实是你一个人的，可是那个人要让你整个成为他的。  
其实有时候冷眼旁观也没什么不好。赫敏想。  
【九】  
“哈利，你现在感觉怎么样？”金妮问。   
哈利那天半夜满身是血的被送进圣芒戈，还连夜叫醒了几个国宝级的医生，这不可能不惊动外界。   
对此，赫敏早就和傲罗司司长串通好，对外宣称哈利前段时间在参加一个秘密任务，出了点小意外，现在已无大碍。这个借口还正好解释了魔法界救世主已经有一段时间没有出现在公众面前的问题。  
可是这种借口显然瞒不过已经知道一部分内情的金妮等人。他醒来后，病房里几乎没有安静过，除了赫敏和罗恩，金妮，乔治和弗雷德，纳威，卢娜都来过好几趟。   
“金妮，我已经没事了，这只是一次魔法暴动，因为这个性转魔咒解除而产生的魔力暴动。”哈利第100次说出和赫敏罗恩串通好的解释，“你看，我现在变回来了不是吗？” “好吧，恭喜你回来，哈利先生。”金妮还有些怀疑，但是没有继续往下问。   
她仔细端详了哈利一会后得出结论。   
“哈利，我还是喜欢你长头发的样子，还有，你就不能拿掉这副可笑的眼镜么？”   
“如你所见，我现在又成功成为‘哈利先生’了。”哈利重读了“先生”两个字，“我没必要让自己成为到处开屏炫耀尾羽的孔雀。”  
他在说这话的时候不自觉的想起了马尔福一家。论起炫耀尾羽，卢修斯马尔福毫无疑问是个中翘楚，哈利对他一头金灿灿的长发印象深刻。而他儿子也不遑多让，除了没有留长头发之外，那种随时随地散发荷尔蒙的习惯是一样的坏——看看那些不论他走到哪都死死盯着他的女人们就知道了。   
哦，梅林啊，为什么他会想起德拉科马尔福那个混蛋，他已经决定了不再和那个金发贵族产生一点联系，不是吗？向梅林祈祷，最好在他顺利出院前永远不要见到那个人。   
可怜的哈利还没有发现，自从他中了那个该死的性转咒语，梅林从来就没有听到过他的祈祷——或者说这根本就是梅林故意的。   
送走金妮，哈利靠回床头，从枕头底下拿起刚刚金妮进门时他匆忙藏在枕头下的书。毕竟要让金妮看见《准妈妈指南》之类的麻瓜书籍，她十有八九会发现些什么。哈利可不敢小瞧这些女巫们无比强大的联想能力。   
可他还没来得及看完一行，响起的敲门声让他不得不再次将书压到枕头底下。   
“是谁？请进。”  
这又是哪个探视者？哈利心想，反正最糟不过是乔治和弗雷德了，不过他俩好像从来不会敲门——其实这对红头发双胞胎走正门的时候都很少。   
门外来客听到哈利的回答轻轻打开了门，哈利看到一个高大的金发男人，毫无疑问是那个哈利最不愿意见到的人。   
“马尔福？你来干什么？”哈利一脸戒备的看着他。   
“这里是圣芒戈，而我恰巧是这里的副院长。”金发贵族向前走了几步，站在哈利的床前，居高临下的看着他。“我只是来关心一下我的病人。而且我以为，你也许会有什么事情想对我说。”   
哈利感觉到德拉科放柔了声音，话语里有小心翼翼的试探，还有一些说不清道不明的情绪。   
他知道了多少？哈利心里一惊。绝对不能让他抢走自己的小家伙。   
他几个小时前第一次感受到了那个小包子的存在——他小小的捶了他一拳，当然也可能是踢了他一脚。总之，这是一个让人无比惊喜又珍贵的体验。哈利渴望亲情，而他马上就可以拥有他梦寐以求的东西。   
“不，我想我没有什么想说的。”哈利冷静下来，对德拉科摇摇头，“不过还是谢谢你马尔福。”   
“谢我什么？”德拉科又逼近了几步，“是谢我救了你还是谢我救了你肚子里的孩子？” 德拉科觉得自己的耐心快耗尽了。面前这个黑发绿眼睛的男孩总是能轻易让他失去所有的贵族修养——当他们还在霍格沃茨的时候，他就一直锲而不舍的给对方制造麻烦，潘西和布莱斯曾经无数次用这个来调侃他。   
也许有时候，对待一个格兰芬多要试试打直球？德拉科开始反思自己之前乐此不疲讽刺对方的行为。斯莱特林向来是别扭的，所幸他们也善于发掘那些隐藏在刻薄言语之后的善意，但是你不能苛求一个格兰芬多也拥有这项技能，他们的感情永远是单纯简单又火热的。  
“如果你指的是我救了你，我想说那是我乐意做的。如果你说的是你肚子里的小家伙，那是我应该做的，哈利，他也是我的。”  
直球的效果确实很好，直接把病床上的绿眼睛小黑猫打懵了。  
“谁让你叫我哈利的？不……不对……这不重要，你都知道了？！”哈利瞪圆了一双碧绿的猫眼。  
“我以为医生已经告诉过你，当时你的情况很棘手，他们需要小家伙父亲的魔力。”德拉科又试图靠近了几步。“老实说，当我发现我的魔力和他融合的很好的时候，我也很惊讶，我的哈莉小姐。”  
格兰芬多绿眼睛小黑猫已经完全陷入混乱中，他感觉脑子有点不够用了。原来马尔福已经全部都知道了，可他刚刚还在天真的想如何永远避开他。  
德拉科看着哈利脸色一会青一会白，觉得有些好笑。他小心试探着坐到哈利病床的边缘上，而那个仍旧没从混乱中走出来的小黑猫忘记要阻止他。如果德拉科看过哈利藏起来的那本书的话，他一定会同意上面的观点：怀孕傻三年。   
“别推开我，哈利，起码在你怀孕的这段时间别把我排除在外。”金发贵族说的无比诚恳，“这有我的责任，就算是为了那个小家伙着想。不要忘了我是个医生，我知道在怀孕的后期双亲的魔力可以安抚你的小家伙，否则你会非常辛苦。”   
“当然，小家伙也会比较危险。”德拉科继续加码。   
哈利犹豫了，当时他决定留下那个麻烦的小家伙，完全出自于一种不可抑止的格兰芬多式冲动，他完全没有考虑之后该怎么办，现在经德拉科一提醒才意识到这个严重的问题。   
“可是……老实说我不知道能不能相信你。你是个斯莱特林，一个斯莱特林从来不会做没有利益的事情，那么帮助我你能得到什么？我以为和救世主这种尴尬的关系对你来说是个彻头彻尾的麻烦。”哈利双臂环在胸前问德拉科。他注意到这个金发魔鬼正一点点靠近自己，甚至已经坐到了自己的床上，但不知出于什么考量他没有让德拉科闪开。  
怎么会没有利益呢？德拉科在心里重重的叹了口气。他现在想把面前这人揽进怀里已经想到发疯。他看着哈利的嘴唇上下翕动着，几乎想要不管不顾的贴上去，就在这间病房里把他压在身下，然后……  
哦，停下，德拉科马尔福！停下你满脑子黄料！你们在谈正事，别把自己搞的像个色情狂！  
“就算我是为了孩子，无论如何他是一个马尔福，他会是家族的下一任家主。”金发贵族说。  
“可我不想让他做什么贵族少爷，我可以照顾他。”  
“但我可以给他最好的，最好的生活最好的教育，他会有最好的飞天扫帚。想想吧哈……波特，想想你那可怜的碗橱里的童年，作为一个傲罗，你不知道危险什么时候会来。”  
在听到德拉科说起他童年的时候，哈利还是不自觉的瑟缩了一下，明亮的绿眼睛迅速黯淡下去。  
德拉科有一种罪恶感，他知道哈利小时候的悲惨遭遇，他本该被自己好好的抱在怀里，但事实是自己正在无情的揭他的伤疤。但是德拉科一点也不后悔，他要给哈利最好的，那么现在他需要一些无伤大雅的小手段。   
他毕竟是个“卑鄙”的斯莱特林。  
果然，哈利动摇了，他有勇气承担独自带大小家伙的艰难，也有勇气面对外界所有质疑的声音，但是他不敢想象，如果有一天自己出了意外，他的小家伙该怎么办。  
他并不是怀疑自己的朋友们。他们会像照顾小泰迪一样照顾小家伙的，但是他不愿意想像那个还不知道长什么样子的小家伙脸上露出悲伤的表情，就像泰迪每次看卢平和唐克斯照片时一样——虽然他认为自己隐藏的很好。  
“你答应我，如果我有一天真的出了意外，你会给他一个家。”哈利盯着德拉科冷色的灰眼睛。  
“你不会出意外的。”德拉科立刻回答。  
“这谁都无法保证，答应我，你会很好的照顾他。”哈利坚持。  
果真是个倔强的小猫，可是自己还就是喜欢。  
“好。”德拉科回视那双绿眼睛，“我答应你，需要我立一个牢不可破咒么？我们需要一个见证人。”德拉科需要一个知情的人，于是他叫来了希尔医生。  
“来吧。”哈利抽出魔杖。  
“你愿意一直照顾哈利波特和……你的孩子吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“你愿意在哈利波特遭遇不测的时候一直关心，照顾这个孩子，给他一个家吗？”  
“我愿意。”随着最后一道光从魔杖尖端射出，立咒完毕。恍惚间让人有种在立婚誓的错觉。  
德拉科送走老医生，又听了几句叮嘱。他回来时看到哈利正收起魔杖躺到床上。  
德拉科注意到他用的魔杖还是自己原来的那根——那是最后一战的时候，他扔给哈利的——他有点意外。其实就算他不扔过去，这根魔杖都是属于哈利的了，哈利征服了他，不管是在武力上还是在精神上。  
这听起来不错不是么？哈利还用着自己的魔杖，这给德拉科的感觉很微妙。  
“那么哈利，你今晚想吃什么？只要不太油腻，你可以告诉我。”金发贵族从床边站起来说。“晚一些我会给你带来的。”  
“抱歉，我想你不必委屈自己做一个家养小精灵，马尔福。”  
我乐意之极。德拉科在心里想。  
“可是是你让我照顾小家伙的，不是吗？我们刚立了牢不可破咒。”马尔福脸上挂着得逞的笑。“所以我不得不照顾你。”他加重了“不得不”三个字，向哈利挑挑眉后离开了。  
这算什么？一个马尔福牌的家养小精灵？我是不是应该感到荣幸？哈利把自己埋在被子里想，马尔福今天的所作所为让他有点困惑。  
【十】  
哈利还是低估了德拉科马尔福的“敬业”程度。他不仅成为了一个马尔福牌的家养小精灵，还是一个马尔福牌的家庭医生，马尔福牌的私人助理，马尔福牌的……任何哈利能想到的事情，那个金发贵族都表现的乐意效劳。  
这是哈利在圣芒戈与德拉科达成协议后的第三天，他在赫敏和罗恩的坚持下仍旧住在德拉科为他安排的单人病房里。  
阳光很好，并不刺眼，光线穿过云层很温暖的跳跃在窗台上，落在圣芒戈白色的房顶，反射出粼粼的光芒。  
按照以往，在这种惬意的天气里，无所事事的哈利很愿意静静坐着喝杯咖啡——当然现在已经改成了热牛奶——然后看看巫师报纸或是麻瓜的消遣小说消磨掉这难得的时光。但是今天，他随手拿着一本巫师杂志，整个人都心不在焉。  
不为别的，只因为那个有着比阳光还张扬发色的男人正在他病房里晃悠。  
纵使马尔福看起来已经完全接受了自己家养小精灵、家庭医生、私家保姆的身份，甚至还乐在其中，可是哈利还是有点接受不能。  
在黑发格兰芬多的潜意识里，德拉科马尔福应当是那个时刻骄傲，时刻保持着贵族该死的矜持与优雅的斯莱特林王子，而不是像现在这样，在圣芒戈的病房里，为自己的格兰芬多死对头修剪着床头花瓶里的鲜花。  
哈利强迫自己忽视心里因为看到一个不一样的德拉科马尔福而产生的违和感，他把偷瞄着金发男人的视线扯回到手中的杂志上。  
这是金妮昨天来探视的时候落下的，是一本巫师时尚杂志。那个女巫喋喋不休的向他讲述自己和她的傲罗男友之间的进展。  
“你们这些傲罗总是不懂得照顾自己，不管是在工作上还是生活上。简直不敢想象，你们可以把一件袍子从周一穿到周五，然后翻过来再从周五穿到周一。”哈利还记得红发女巫抱怨中又饱含甜蜜的表情。  
“所以我看了许多男巫的时尚杂志。”她从包里拿出一本杂志《男巫装》，“也许过一段时间我可以给他买几件时尚点的袍子。”  
红发女巫若有所思的走了而忘记了把它拿回去——于是哈利就有了手上的杂志。  
哈利随意翻了几页，也许真像金妮说的那样，他就是个没有丝毫审美情趣和时尚感的傲罗，无论是巫师最新款的长袍还是麻瓜们正流行的领带手表都让他提不起兴趣。  
可是在哈利想要把杂志扔到一旁时，他改主意了，一副占了整个版面的照片吸引了他的注意。  
哈利小心的瞄了德拉科一眼，他还在修理那些碍事的枝叶。哈利微微侧了侧身子，用身体把杂志挡牢，直到确定金发男人看不到杂志内容之后才开始阅读。  
那是一张圣芒戈英俊的副院长在自己办公室里脱下白袍的照片。他纤长的手指解开白袍，搭在小臂上。仿佛感受到了镜头，金发男人稍稍侧头看向镜头，微蹙起的眉峰显示着他不知是无奈还是有些许不满的情绪。

不可否认，德拉科马尔福是一个真正的贵族，这种举手投足中彰显出的优雅气质使他像是迷情剂般让人着迷。再加上禁欲气质的白袍，毫不张扬却品位独到的穿搭，让这位圣芒戈年轻的副院长有了致命的吸引力。我们很高兴看到，无论是霍格沃茨时期青涩的斯莱特林王子还是圣芒戈时期性感的副院长都是同样的吸引人——当然，笔者以为，现在这种逐渐成熟起来的气质更让人欲罢不能，为之疯狂。

瞧瞧杂志对他的评价。哈利看着大段的赞美之词不知该露出什么样的表情，他可以赌十个金加隆，这篇文章的撰写者一定是个德拉科的狂热粉丝——说不定现在正对着德拉科的照片做着飞起粉红色泡泡的美梦。  
这真可怕。  
哈利打了个寒战，他一直知道那个和他作对多年的斯莱特林王子殿下是众多女巫的幻想对象，但这是他第一次这么直观又立体的意识到这一点。  
想想这些人会对那个正在自己病房里做家养小精灵的金发男人的照片想些什么，哈利觉得自己整个人都有点不对劲。  
他面色古怪的从杂志中抬起头来，看了一眼杂志上的照片后又看了一眼站在他房间里活生生的德拉科。  
此时，德拉科已经完成了他作为花匠的工作，坐在病房里的靠背椅上。今天他没有值班，而没有值班的时候他总是赖在哈利这里不肯走。  
“你可以去做自己的工作，没必要一直看着我——我们的牢不可破咒里并没有规定这一点。”哈利在他第一次试图赖在这里的时候说。  
可是德拉科拒绝了，理由很充足——孩子。  
哦，好吧，他是医师，说什么都对。可是哈利从不知道原来他这么在乎这个孩子，他有点意外，但看在德拉科大多数时间只是安静的坐着处理工作，并没有蓄意打扰他的份上，哈利默许了他的行为。  
现在德拉科马尔福脱下了作为治疗师的——禁欲的——白袍，身上穿的是一件干净的白色衬衣，挽起了右边的袖管，露出一节一看就很有力量的小臂，左臂却只是挽起在腕骨上一点的地方。  
就算多么别扭，哈利也不得不承认，杂志上有一句话说对了。这位青涩的斯莱特林王子确实是成熟了不少，这种成熟让他……很有魅力。  
可这种魅力不是他能够四处放电的理由。  
这些照片这些杂志马尔福到底知不知道？如果知道的话……哈利突然觉得有点不是滋味，但又不知道哪里不是滋味。  
或许是生气他明明作为一个圣芒戈副院长还像个孔雀一样四处开屏，不认真对待自己的本职工作？可是谁都不能否认，德拉科在圣芒戈无论是作为一个治疗师还是一个医院领导都是很成功的——看《预言家日报》上的报道就知道了。  
所以这个理由好像有点站不住脚。  
哈利自己还没有想明白，但却鬼使神差的问出了口。  
“马尔福……你……”  
“德拉科。”金发贵族没等他说完就打断了他，再次纠正他的称呼。  
谁说他有贵族风度来着？哈利心想。  
“好吧……德拉科。你……办公室是什么人都可以进的么？”不知道应不应该庆幸，鬼使神差问出口的哈利选了一个相对委婉的问法。  
“为什么这么问？”德拉科有点惊讶，同时也有点惊喜。这是哈利除了提出一些必要的要求之外第一次主动的询问他什么，虽然这个问题有点不知所云。  
“没什么……如果你不愿说的话……没什么。”哦该死，我在问什么。哈利问完立刻就后悔了，马尔福的办公室关他什么事。  
“当然不是什么人都能进的，除了几个熟人之外，其他人都要预约的——这有什么问题吗？”  
所以果然是经过他同意的了？那张照片的背景显然就是德拉科的办公室。哈利再次瞥了一眼杂志的那页，下了结论。  
“不，没什么，只是问问。”哈利搪塞道。  
德拉科看着哈利有点想笑，这一副纠结又疑惑的表情实在是……很可爱。他注意到陷入混乱中的小黑猫一直在瞥着床上的某个地方。  
德拉科伸了伸长腿，站起来走到哈利床边。  
温柔的阳光不见了，取代它的是一片阴影。哈利小黑猫疑惑的抬起头，看到的是一张放大的脸。  
金发男人伸手越过他的肩头，两根手指轻轻拈起那本不厚的杂志。  
“《男巫装》？”德拉科更惊讶了，“哈利，没想到你还看这个。”  
“这是金妮留下的，不关我事。”哈利抬起手臂想要拿回那本书。但这次，那个几天来一直依着他的金发贵族却没有顺从。哈利紧张的姿态引起了他的好奇。  
德拉科一翻就找到了那页——哈利在那页停留了太久，上面有一道很深的折痕。  
“你是问这个？”德拉科有些了然，又有点困惑。有一个想法从他脑海里不可抑止的冒出来，但是荒诞不经到他自己都不能相信。  
“这是潘西偷拍的。她喜欢干这种事情，我有时真怀疑她会变成下一个丽塔斯基特。”金发斯莱特林微微耸了耸肩，做出一个略带无奈的姿势。  
所以其实他还是不知道的。哈利觉得也许这个金发男人可以原谅。虽然目前哈利还不清楚自己为什么对他生气。  
“你不高兴？”德拉科眯着眼睛看他。哈利在这种目光下有些手足无措，他总感觉德拉科好像看穿了什么。  
“不，我为什么要生气？只是有些好奇。”  
“没事，你可以生气。我会告诉潘西别再做这种事。”德拉科说，“你有生气的理由。孕……恩……怀孕的人总是有很强的占有欲，所以没关系。”  
德拉科做出一种无所谓的姿态小心试探，他狡猾的避开了重点。他没有询问哈利这莫名其妙的占有欲是从何而来，他想看看哈利的反应。  
黑发小猫沉默了，他在思考德拉科的话。也许……自己真的只是因为小家伙的原因所以对这个便宜爸爸产生了一种莫名其妙的占有欲？好像这确实是最靠谱的原因。  
“大概吧。”哈利不置可否。  
德拉科的心快要跳出来了。他没有否认这种莫名其妙的占有欲，是不是代表他可以有所期待呢？  
他没有天真到认为哈利心中已经对他产生了某种莫名其妙的感情，但是他的潜意识里是不是已经在接受自己呢？  
也许潘西说的对，解开救世主心防的最好办法是陪伴，一点一点融入他的生活。心软的救世主是无论如何不会忍心把他赶出去的——他也赶不走。  
感谢梅林赐予的这个孩子，这让他有理由光明正大的介入哈利的生活。至于潘西——看在她建议的份上，德拉科决定原谅她的偷拍行为。不对，或许还该好好感谢她的偷拍呢。


	3. Chapter 3

【十一】  
潘西觉得不对，德拉科的情况很不对。  
自己的青梅竹马兼多年好友不仅连声招呼都不打就跑到自己家里来，还对她说了一些很奇怪的话。  
“潘西，如果，我是说如果，有人偷拍了布莱斯的照片，然后那张照片被印在……时尚杂志上，你会怎么想？”在美好的周末早上前来造访的金发贵族开口就是这种没头没脑的问题。  
潘西女王正坐在沙发上挽她的头发，她听到这种询问后翻了个白眼。  
“德拉科，如果你一大早过来就是为了问我这样的问题，恐怕要让你失望了。我会生气，但我不会对布莱斯做什么的——除非我搞清楚那个偷拍的小蹄子是出于什么目的。”  
潘西正描着眼线，这个女巫经过最后一战的历练，女王气场全开，德拉科时常担心布莱斯会变成女王陛下脚下彻彻底底的臣服者。  
“哦，如果是出于那种目的话，我想我会把他所有的内裤剪烂换成女士的。”潘西想到了什么似的咯咯笑起来。“这样他想干什么都不好意思脱裤子，不是么？”  
德拉科不知该说什么好，布莱斯看来不用他担心了，他已经是潘西裙角边彻头彻尾的俘虏了。  
所以他应该庆幸哈利没有这么对他？  
不，这不一样。德拉科心里哀嚎，他怎么会愚蠢到试图从潘西这里找答案呢？她和哈利根本不是一类人，她与布莱斯的关系和自己与哈利的关系差的也是十万八千里。  
“所以说你到底想说什么？”潘西从布莱斯穿女士内裤的幻想中回过神来，停止了咯咯的笑声。  
“这要问你。”德拉科看了好友一眼，“我觉得你是不是可以给我解释一下最新一期《男巫装》是怎么回事？”  
“所以你一大早是来找我兴师问罪的？可我不知道什么时候有一个可以找你兴师问罪的人了？”潘西拈起桌上的杂志，翻到那一页欣赏起来。  
“你得承认我拍的很不错，不是么？所有人都说现在的你简直是大杀器——你有理由支持一下你可怜好友的事业吧，这是我的杂志，我为什么不把它变得更好呢？”  
女人们总是有理由的，无论作为一个贵族还是作为一个绅士，德拉科都无法责备潘西——其实他是想对潘西说干得好来着。  
“不不不，我没有责备你的意思，我只想提醒你下次不要再做这样的事……我自己无所谓，可是有人表示的好像……有所谓。”  
德拉科斟酌着语句说：“现在情况特殊，我不想让……那个人，恩，心情不好。”  
潘西脸上露出惊讶以及不可置信的表情。她是知道的，自己的金发斯莱特林好友在过去的许多年里有多迷恋那个格兰芬多救世主，而现在他居然在自己面前表现的像一个刚谈了恋爱的傻瓜。  
“哦，德拉科，我不知道是不是该恭喜你终于放弃了对救世主的迷恋。早就该这样的，你值得一场最好的恋爱。”潘西一脸欣慰的说。“怎么样，那个人？是个姑娘还是男孩子？不论是谁，你都该让我见见。”  
她误会了。德拉科稍稍收敛了一下表情想。他不知道潘西具体误会了什么，但显然她没以为那个人就是我们大名鼎鼎的救世主。  
“潘西，我没有恋爱。”德拉科言简意赅的打断了越问越激动的好友。  
“你刚刚明明说那个人——会因为你一张杂志照片而不开心，而我看得出来你很喜欢他……或她。德拉科，你起码告诉我‘那个人’性别。”潘西有点不解的说。她不知道有什么阻止这样两个人成为一对。  
“是个男孩。”  
“好吧，我觉得那些春心荡漾的女巫们必须接受现实了，她们的性感之神确实是个弯的。”潘西好像一点都不惊讶。  
德拉科没有反驳。他确实睡过很多人——男女都有——但他只喜欢哈利一个，过去是，现在也是。从这个角度来看他确实是弯的。  
“我们没有在一起，其实我连他现在对我什么看法都不知道……只是他在看到杂志的时候表现的有点奇怪，或许疑似吃醋？”德拉科不确定的讲道。  
“天呐，德拉科，我简直不能克制对那个人的好奇心了，他一定是个甜蜜的男孩，甜蜜又迟钝，嗯？你一定下手了，别否认。”  
“我不否认，可那一切都是出于意外。他不喜欢我，或许他对我有一点点不同，但是他显然没有意识到自己这点不同的感觉是因为什么。他也许现在只是依赖我。”  
“我以为你清楚的，一段感情往往是从习惯于对方的陪伴开始的。”潘西好像想起了什么，露出一个不太女王的微笑。  
“当年布莱斯就是这样。”潘西陷入了回忆，看了德拉科一眼，“说起来你还是我初恋呢，可是后来我知道你喜欢上了救世主，布莱斯就是在那时候趁虚而入的。”  
德拉科若有所思。  
“你是在暗示我什么吗？”  
“我觉得你应该知道怎么做，揣摩人心不应该是一个斯莱特林最值得骄傲的能力吗？”潘西冲德拉科眨了眨眼。“需要我帮你点什么吗？我很好奇是哪个男孩能让你移情别恋。”  
并没有移情别恋，而是看到了胜利的曙光。  
唔，也许潘西说的对，哈利已经习惯了现在病房里的相处模式，他需要再刺激一下。  
哈利的肚子眼见着一天天大起来，不知道小家伙长的像谁，他希望小家伙能和哈利像一点。  
不管怎样，他要加快追求的步伐了，哈利和小家伙值得最好的。

罗恩觉得不对，赫敏的情况很不对。  
他不是有意要怀疑赫敏的，可是他的女朋友最近背着他外出的次数太多了，已经多到罗恩都能有所察觉的份上。  
她到底在干什么？罗恩很恼火。难道赫敏已经淡忘了对他的感情准备爬墙了么？可恋人之间的直觉告诉罗恩，赫敏并没有背叛他，他们两个人的生活还是一样和谐——一个负责犯傻，一个负责看着另一个从而阻止他犯傻。  
可是出于对女友外出行为的好奇和负责态度，那个红发格兰芬多决定要去弄个清楚。就算他已经不在霍格沃茨，那些年的冒险经历还是让他养成了说到做到，从不缺少冲动的习惯。  
于是，红发韦斯莱再一次拜访了黑发救世主的病房，他是来借隐身衣的。罗恩已经打定主意要在下一次赫敏偷偷溜出去时跟上她，看看自家女友到底在背着他干些什么事。  
在这个周三，罗恩得到了尾随的机会。他问过赫敏办公室的职员，他们都说赫敏在周三下午并没有加班，而她拒绝了罗恩一同吃饭的邀请——扯谎说自己要加班到很晚。  
纵使脑子再像个巨怪，罗恩也知道事情开始不对劲了。在看到赫敏确实正点离开了工作地点时，罗恩更坚定了自己的猜测。  
去他的加班，赫敏在扯谎。这个发现让罗恩颓丧了好一会儿，然后义无反顾的披上隐身衣去尾随自家女友。他倒要看看，是谁，或者说是什么事让赫敏几次三番的放他鸽子。  
不辜负他借来的隐身衣，罗恩没有引起赫敏的注意，成功跟着她溜进了一家餐馆，拐上了二楼。  
赫敏居然拒绝了自己的邀约而来跟别人吃饭！罗恩几乎没有压抑住内心的咆哮——虽然他最后还是艰难的咽了回去。  
罗恩想了想，在隐身衣下面给自己施了一个消音咒。梅林保佑，罗恩很快就知道自己这个决定是多么正确。  
在赫敏推开门的时候，罗恩尖叫出声。  
他没认错，房间里的另外一个人他也认识，甚至可以说挺熟悉的，毕竟那头金灿灿的头发实在太惹眼。  
德拉科马尔福！  
“嗨，赫敏。很高兴你能准时到来。”德拉科起身为赫敏拉开了椅子，罗恩在隐身衣下双手捂住了嘴巴。  
赫敏？！谁允许他这么叫的？罗恩不满的想，可是让他不满的事情还没完。  
“德拉科，我说过了，我保持中立，我很难选择。虽然我不得不说，你的付出确实让我有点感动，但是我不受你的拉拢。”赫敏就这那张椅子坐下，从罗恩的角度看来，两个人的脑袋几乎凑到了一起。  
“为什么不呢？我一直很欣赏你的聪明头脑，难道你现在还看不明白我是认真的？你知道的 ，从各方面看我都是最好的选择。”  
赫敏在说什么？！她到底在说什么？！而马尔福又在说什么？！  
什么叫被马尔福的付出感动，什么叫很难选择，什么叫认真的，什么又叫最好的？  
赫敏甚至叫那个邪恶的斯莱特林“德拉科”。  
他一定是听错了，或者他一定是理解错了。他们说不定谈的是工作的事情，而不论他们在谈论什么，赫敏一定会毫不犹豫的拒绝他的。  
“好吧好吧，斯莱特林确实很擅长于看穿人心。”赫敏抓了抓头发，继续说，“我承认在心里已经偏向你了，可是罗恩怎么办？他一定会受不了刺激晕过去的。”  
罗恩看不到自家女友的表情。他感觉自己快要窒息了，他听到了自己的名字。而如果他们是在讨论公务，无论如何也不会出现他的名字的。  
“韦斯莱早晚要知道，你要做的只不过是让他有点心理准备。”德拉科继续劝说褐发女巫。  
“好吧，我承认你说服了我。罗恩那边我来解决，他可能会激烈的反对，我不保证他能接受。”  
所以呢？所以赫敏马上就会告诉他：嘿罗恩，我有件事要告诉你，虽然我觉得你有可能接受不了，但是我真的被德拉科的付出感动了，跟你比起来他是最好的选择。所以再见罗恩，我们吹了。  
不！他不接受，他绝不接受这种事情发生。  
好吧他承认自己有时候有点蠢，但他决定以后少给赫敏添麻烦；赫敏工作很忙，他保证以后会帮忙做家事；有时候赫敏心情不好，但他会尽力包容她的，他以后再不会轻易和赫敏吵架了。  
罗恩感觉到一种前所未有的危机感，向来不太愿意动脑子的红发傲罗觉得是时候计划一下如何挽回他的女友了。  
罗恩难得冷静了一回，他止住了内心想要大喊大叫的冲动。  
他需要一个感情顾问，也许正无所事事躺在圣芒戈的哈利是个好选择。  
【十二】  
哈利觉得不对，罗恩的情况很不对。  
在一个工作日的上午，他的红头发好友突然拜访了他的病房。作为一个傲罗，他知道不是休息日的时候他们有多忙，根本不可能有时间来拜访一个病人。  
幸好这个红发韦斯莱有敲门的喜欢，不像双胞胎一样热衷于用各种各样奇怪的方式“破门而入”。这让还在哈利病房里的德拉科有时间幻影移形，让哈利有时间缩进被子里，藏起自己越来越明显的小腹——包子已经有四个多月快五个月了，大起来的肚子让他有点难为情。  
“哈利……我……呃……你身体怎么样？”罗恩不知道该怎么说，只能支支吾吾毫不自然的寒暄。  
“还好，没什么特别的地方，就是赫敏坚持我应该再呆一段时间。”哈利耸耸肩，无所谓的拿起床边一杯牛奶——不热不冷的温度刚刚好。  
罗恩听到自己女友的名字，露出一个一闪而逝的纠结又迷茫的表情。  
“哈利，我其实是想问问你……一些……感情上的问题。”罗恩烦躁的抓抓头发，然后补充道，“我有个傲罗好友，他感情上出现了一些问题，想要咨询一下我，可我并不擅长这个。我想也许可以问问你？”  
罗恩小心的观察着哈利的表情，他不是故意要撒谎的，只是对哈利说赫敏有可能移情别恋，移情的对象还极有可能是马尔福……这实在有点难以启齿。  
拜托这简直太荒唐太可悲了。  
罗恩庆幸哈利并没有对他编造出来的那个傲罗好友表现出兴趣，他只是无所谓的点点头，表示可以试着帮忙。  
“你当然可以问我，前提是你觉得我说的有道理。”哈利表示。  
罗恩松了口气，开始跟哈利讲述那日自己尾随赫敏之后看到的事情——当然是隐瞒了当事人姓名的版本。  
“我当时劝我的那个朋友放宽心，我认为他一定是误会了，一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林怎么可能走到一起呢？况且那个斯莱特林曾经和他女友是恨不得互相扔恶咒的敌对关系。”罗恩试探着说。  
他希望哈利能赞同他的话，告诉他一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林之间是不可能的。也就是说一切都是他庸人自扰，赫敏和马尔福不可能的。  
可是哈利是怎么回答的？  
“恩……我觉得虽然这种事情少见，但也不是不会发生——你朋友不是听得清清楚楚么，他们之间的对话已经暗示的很明显了。”哈利喝了口牛奶，继续说。  
“或许他们就是互相喜欢呢？现在已经不是战前了，战争向我们证明了斯莱特林也可以忠诚深情。再说有时候感情没什么道理，虽然这样对你的好友好像有点不公平。”  
哈利想起了德拉科马尔福，那个最近一直出现在他病房里的金发男人，那个孩子的父亲。谁能想到呢？有朝一日他们两个居然可以和平相处，甚至共同孕育了一个生命。虽然这都缘起于一场意外。  
一个格兰芬多喜欢一个斯莱特林，或者一个斯莱特林喜欢一个格兰芬多仿佛没什么错，就算他们之前是敌对的关系。  
哈利这么想，完全不知道自己的红发好友快要绝望了。他已经相信赫敏绝对是移情别恋了，也许现在他该致力于挽回这段感情。  
“恩……也许。”罗恩神情恍惚的回应，“可那毕竟是我朋友，我有必要帮助他挽回他的女友……所以哈利你有什么建议么？”罗恩满怀希冀的问。  
“恩……我觉得你的朋友可以试着多付出一点？如果总是单方面的付出可能会让对方厌倦这段感情。”哈利回想着金妮这段时间以来对自己发表的恋爱感言。  
“说的对。”罗恩赞同，确实赫敏付出的比他要多，他会对赫敏更好的。  
“还有么？”  
“大概你的朋友可以主动一点？勇敢的表达自己的感情？然后控制点自己的脾气——麻瓜们总是说，如果一个人愿意时刻为你收敛起自己的脾气，为你做这样那样的事，那么他一定是爱你爱到了骨子里。”  
显而易见的，罗恩那个朋友因为自己的不付出不主动已经快要失去一颗芳心了。不过那位女士还真有意思，选择的居然是一个斯莱特林。  
唔，仔细想想也没什么不可能的，自己和德拉科不也曾经是互扔恶咒的死对头么？再说，斯莱特林们一向懂得怎么让自己更有魅力。  
比起格兰芬多男友来说，一个斯莱特林更懂得照顾人。虽然他们有时候心口不一，但若真是爱惨了一个人，他们什么都可以做。  
别问哈利怎么知道这种事情的，前一段时间布莱斯扎比尼向潘西帕金森求婚时《男巫装》曾经做过专访。况且德拉科这段时间以来的温柔表现让他深有体会……  
不对，等等，怎么又想到了德拉科马尔福？  
哈利被自己的想法吓了一跳，刚刚他潜意识里居然认为那个金发男人对他温柔……  
哈利紧紧的攥着手里的杯子，里面的牛奶还剩一个底，这是德拉科走之前端给他的，哈利还依稀记得刚入口时温温热热刚刚好的温度。  
德拉科马尔福对他的态度……大概真的是温柔了吧。如果每天事无巨细的照顾，对他怀孕后无常的脾气的包容，还有一个个替他挡掉乱七八糟来访者的行为还不算温柔的话，哈利真的无法再对这个词进行准确的定义。  
如果一个人愿意时刻为你收敛起自己的脾气，为你做这样那样的事，那么他一定是爱你爱到了骨子里。  
哈利想起了自己刚刚说过的话，他下意识的想要否认它，但觉得自己找不到一个能说服自己相信的理由去推翻这句话。  
一个格兰芬多为什么不能喜欢一个斯莱特林？反过来也一样。  
哈利有点混乱，以至于连罗恩同样混乱的离开了都没有发现。刚刚一切命题都指向同一个结论——德拉科马尔福喜欢他，那个斯莱特林纯血贵族喜欢魔法界救世主。  
那么反过来呢？哈利波特喜不喜欢那个金发男人呢？  
要在以前，哈利一定会毫不犹豫的回答“当然不”，但现在他不确定了。他发现自己已经开始想念那个在罗恩进门时匆匆离去的身影了。  
他想吃酸梅，而以往只要他对那个男人说一句，他总能最快的得到满足。  
德拉科。  
也许自己太过依赖他了，以至于错把这种依赖当成了别的感情。  
哈利烦躁的翻个身，手背碰到一个坚硬的东西。他抽出来一看，发现正是那本印了德拉科照片的杂志——对，不管出于什么原因，哈利没有扔掉它。  
先前哈利告诉自己，他没有扔掉它是因为里面的一些穿搭建议很中肯，但无论怎么自欺欺人，他现在骗不了自己——他留下这本杂志最重要的原因是德拉科在照片里回头皱眉那一瞬的表情和那双对人冷漠但对他温柔的灰眼睛。  
我这是怎么了？  
哈利发觉自己又对着那张图片开始发呆后，内心哀嚎了一声，重重的仰躺下去。他陷进柔软的床里，用一根手臂挡住眼睛。  
如果前面的一切假设都是真的，这是不是代表着他可以得出一个结论，德拉科马尔福——那个从学生时代就锲而不舍给他找麻烦的金发贵族——喜欢他。  
救世主想到这里，突然以一个怀孕的人难以达到的敏捷速度从床上弹了起来。他刚刚脑海里居然有个荒谬的想法一晃而过，他需要用一点激烈的动作让自己清醒一下。  
哈利发现自己不讨厌那个假设。那个骄傲的斯莱特林可能喜欢他，这个假设甚至让他有点激动。  
如果这是真的，他甚至愿意跟他试试。这其实也没什么不好，就算为了孩子。哈利想。  
不过现在，德拉科还不知道这边绿眼睛小黑猫慢慢开窍的意外之喜。不久之前，他被纳西莎和卢修斯叫回了庄园，现在三人正在书房里讨论着什么。  
【十三】  
马尔福庄园三层的书房里，微风正透过打开的窗户轻轻吹进房间里，轻浮的卷起柔软的墨绿色的窗帘，邀请它们共舞。  
拥有一头耀眼淡金色长发的卢修斯马尔福正背对着窗户坐在木制的扶手椅上，桌上摊着的是一本贵族家谱——或者更确切的说，这是一本涵盖了所有纯血贵族适婚姑娘的“婚姻指南”。只要看看封面上招摇浮夸的花体字——《生而高贵，纯血姻缘》——你一定知道这是干什么的了。  
现在，卢修斯正若有所思的一页页翻看着上等铜版纸上各式各样的照片，纳西莎站在丈夫旁边，不时的发表些意见。而他们的儿子，这场谈话的主角，随手拿着一本刚从书架上抽出的书翻看着，对自己父母的行为没有表现出丝毫的兴趣。  
其实德拉科早就料到有这一天。他已经度过了二十岁生日，对于十七岁就算成年的巫师来讲，他已经到了该考虑交个靠谱点女朋友的年纪。估计是潘西和布莱斯订婚的消息让两人终于按捺不住了，打算正式提点提点自己的儿子。  
“所以，小龙，你觉得格林格拉斯家的小女儿怎么样？”纳西莎不满的看了漫不经心的自家儿子一眼，率先打破书房里的沉默。  
“谁？”德拉科疑惑的回应纳西莎，“我不认识她。”  
“是达芙妮的妹妹，也是个斯莱特林，算起来还是你的学妹。我和卢修斯都觉得她不错，但毕竟这是你自己的事情，今天叫你来就是想问问你的意思。”纳西莎说着，从卢修斯手中抽出那本书递给德拉科。  
唔，中肯的讲，是个美人。格林格拉斯小姐金发长腿，笑起来还有两个酒窝，全身充满着一种甜美迷人的气质，卢修斯和纳西莎的眼光不错。  
不过很可惜，卢修斯和纳西莎不知道，这完全不是他们儿子喜欢的那个类型。阿斯托利亚哪里都好，可惜就是没有一头黑发一双碧眼和一个可笑的伤疤。  
“唔，我以为我还有很多时间去寻找我的结婚对象，妈妈。”德拉科摆出一副困扰的样子。  
“你应当对你的儿子有信心，我并不认为我需要一场相亲。”德拉科微微侧头看向自己的父母，委婉的表达了拒绝之意。  
“小龙，我和卢修斯当然对你有信心，但是你不觉得自己太忙了么？我已经很久没有听说你交女朋友了，你应该接受我们的帮助。”  
德拉科在心里悄悄翻了个不太贵族的白眼。拜托，他已经不是以前那个整天把“我爸爸”挂在嘴上的小混蛋了，他想自己解决感情问题。  
德拉科早就明确了，他爱的始终是那个鲁莽的格兰芬多救世主，永远不会是什么阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯。  
“抱歉，妈妈，这种事情我还是希望自己解决。”德拉科的语气不容分说。  
“德拉科，你是马尔福家族现任的家主，我以为你已经懂得家族赋予你的传承的责任。”卢修斯责备的看了自己儿子一眼，“我在十七岁的时候就和你母亲订婚了。”  
德拉科看着自己的父亲，感觉哭笑不得——要是让别人听见，怕是会觉得，年轻的纯血贵族再不找个女人结婚就会阳痿似的。  
“不，父亲。”德拉科再次明确的拒绝。  
“其实……我已经有喜欢的人了。”而且连儿子都快有了。德拉科想了想，决定告诉两人一点事实，他不确定卢修斯和纳西莎能不能接受自己的“儿媳”是个混血，男人，以及……魔法界救世主。  
可是这一部分事实显然没能让两人满意。  
卢修斯和纳西莎才不相信自己的儿子会看上一个人至今还没有动作，或是有人在面对自家小龙的动作时无动于衷。  
鉴于他们现在还没有看到德拉科追求的结果，两人一致认为这是儿子赤裸裸的搪塞。  
“德拉科，就算你是现任家主，但别忘了我总归是你的父亲。”卢修斯从书桌后面站起来，丢下一句话就拿着自己的蛇头杖走出了书房。纳西莎略带责备的看了德拉科一眼，也跟着离开了。  
一场谈话不欢而散。  
德拉科不确定纳西莎和卢修斯接下来会有什么行动——无论是什么他都不会答应就是了。  
现在他只想赶紧回到圣芒戈去见他黑发碧眼的宝贝。  
自从上午韦斯莱造访后，德拉科已经有半天时间没见到他的亲爱的了，他越来越不放心让哈利离开自己的视线。  
也许传言说马尔福家有媚娃血统也不是没有根据，他现在就恨不得把哈利拴在自己身上。

德拉科加快了步伐，当他走进病房时看见哈利正背对着他，右手扶着自己的腰，左手捧着肚子，慢慢的从摇椅上站起来。  
听到声音后，哈利微微转过头，对德拉科露出一个微笑。  
那是一个难以形容的微笑。梅林知道，当它出现在哈利脸上的时候，哈利身后的那个高大的男人有多想冲上去搂住他的珍宝。  
他曾经无数次幻想着拥有一个属于两人的房子，他的黑发小猫会在他回来时给他一个微笑，甚至是一个吻。  
哈利不知道自己的微笑给德拉科带来了多大的满足感，他仍旧沉浸在刚刚与自己的小包子隔着一层肚皮交流的喜悦中。  
哈利从一本麻瓜的书籍中得知，在五个月的时候他的小包子已经基本成型了，甚至可以用小手小脚的击打来向外界昭示自己的存在。  
哈利按照书里的说法，轻轻拍打自己的小腹，然后静静的等待神奇一刻的发生。  
没过多久，一只小脚就踢上了他拍打过的地方。一大一小两人玩的不亦乐乎，哈利几乎控制不住自己满溢出来的喜悦——他想找人分享这份喜悦，而最有资格和他一起感受的人恰巧正站在他面前。  
“你要不要来试试？”哈利坐在床边，“来给小家伙打个招呼。”  
德拉科没有想到哈利会这样说，他颤抖着手抚上已经能明显看出隆起的小腹。德拉科忍住想要抚摸的冲动，按照哈利的指示轻轻拍了两下。  
他们静静等着，哈利甚至允许德拉科将耳朵贴上自己的小腹。  
“动了。”德拉科和哈利同时说。  
哈利笑起来，那种幸福的感觉简直要让金发男人灼烧起来。

多想拥有他，多想让他明白。

为什么不拥有他？为什么不让他明白？

德拉科在自己反应过来之前已经搂上面前人的腰——那因为怀孕粗了不少，不过仍旧柔软。  
“忍不住了，哈利，我想吻你。”  
德拉科说完，一手蒙住哈利的嘴唇，接着将自己的嘴唇印在覆着哈利嘴唇的手背上。两人挨得这么近，呼吸交融间仿佛在真的接吻一样。  
哈利被德拉科凑近的脸吓到了，当男人清爽的气息喷在他脸上的时候，哈利抑制不住脸红了。  
德拉科确实有一张能让人疯狂的脸，可这脸红仿佛又不全是因为这英俊的脸蛋。  
在德拉科把吻落在自己手背上之后，哈利松了一口气，同时却又有些遗憾。  
“为什么……想吻我。”哈利在德拉科把手移开后垂下眼睑问。  
梅林知道，他刚刚差点冲口而出的疑问是，“为什么不吻我。”  
我一定是被蛊惑了。哈利垂着眼睛想。  
【十四】  
“为什么……想吻我。”  
德拉科看着面前哈利微微翕张的嘴唇，一时有些不知道说什么好。  
为什么想？  
天晓得他为什么想吻上去，在霍格沃茨的时候他也问过自己这个问题无数遍。他不明白自己对格兰芬多救世主这种莫名其妙的冲动算什么。德拉科试图欺骗自己，但他还是忍不住肖想那两瓣嘴唇的柔软触感。  
因为我喜欢……因为我爱你。  
德拉科在心里说。他花了很久才认识到自己的内心，又花了很久才决定把它说出来——他迫不及待想要真正吻上去了，就那种感觉一定比想象中进行过的千百次还要美妙。  
可是德拉科怕吓到哈利，或者说，他怕哈利拒绝。  
作为一个贵族，德拉科不想让自己的爱人在懵懂中接受这个吻，这就像他偷来的，他不想也不屑要这种怜悯。  
德拉科打算彻底说清楚了——金发贵族有自己的骄傲和坚持。  
德拉科收紧刚刚才松开的手臂，稍稍挪动位置。这次他整个把人圈在了怀里，用面对面的姿势。  
哈利把头埋的更低了，黑色柔软的乱发蹭在面前人的胸口上。  
瞧瞧我刚刚说了什么。哈利懊恼于自己的言论。这简直像埋怨对方没有吻他似的。  
“哈利……哈利。”德拉科叹息一样说到，不知是在自言自语还是真的在呼唤着谁。  
哈利不敢抬头看德拉科的表情，他感受到男人的呼吸就在头顶——不是往常那种冷静自持的淡薄喘息，反而显得有些急切。  
“呃……你不需要去看看那些需要照顾的病人么？”  
哈利首先在这种暧昧的气氛中败下阵来，他微红着耳尖佯装镇定的转移话题，换来的却是一只抚摸在他头顶的手。  
“难道从没有人告诉过你，你转移话题的技巧太拙劣了么？难怪当年被丽塔斯基特挖走了这么多消息。”  
德拉科装出一副严肃的样子的板着脸道，没人知道，他简直要笑出声来。  
梅林啊，这要让他怎么放心把这只碧眼黑猫放出门，哈利这么多年都没有被拐走简直是太不可思议了。  
真该好好谢谢赫敏。他的哈利简直太可爱了！  
如果现在谁恰巧走进这间屋子，一定能精确的表达出德拉科现在的状态——一个不折不扣的处于恋爱中的傻瓜。看看那个“冷静优雅”的圣芒戈副院长脸上快要绷不住笑的傻样就知道了。  
瞎子都感觉的到整间屋子里四处弥漫的粉红气泡。  
德拉科搂紧因为听到自己的话头埋的更深的哈利。他微微托起他毛茸茸的脑袋，让哈利倚靠在自己的肩膀上，这样的动作让两人靠的更近，近到能清楚听到彼此心跳的声音。  
哈利在德拉科收紧手臂的时候小声惊喘了一下，不过当他感觉到那个一直护在自己小腹上的手掌时又安下心来，任由金发男人抱着。  
“哈利，我……”  
“恩？”哈利靠在德拉科肩头，挤出一个鼻音催促着突然停下来的男人。  
“我喜欢你……我爱你。”德拉科深吸一口气。  
说出来了。他现在全身都紧绷着，害怕哈利突然推开他，打碎他的痴心妄想。  
“恩……”  
一直紧张着的金发贵族等来的仍旧是一个鼻音，还有在肩窝里埋的更深的黑发脑袋，直觉告诉德拉科，这是一种鼓励。  
“哈利……我喜欢你，在我们上学的时候就开始了……我知道当时我的表现差劲透了，总是找你和你朋友们的麻烦。不论你相不相信，我只是想吸引你一丁点的注意。”德拉科发出一声笑。  
“不过那除了让你更讨厌我之外好像没什么用。”  
“我故意弄坏你的飞天扫帚，只是想看看你会不会用我送给你的飞天扫帚维修箱——没错，那些东西都是我送的。”  
德拉科一口气说到这里，紧张的停下来。他担心哈利会因为戒指的事情向他兴师问罪，可梅林保佑，哈利并没有问这件事。  
“原来那是你，我早该想到的，不是吗？”哈利闷声闷气的说。“弗雷德和乔治总是说……这个斯莱特林是救世主的追求者……我曾经想过，如果让我知道他是谁，我甚至不介意……和他试试。”  
哈利越说越小声，但仍旧被身前的金发贵族全部收进了耳朵里。德拉科简直忍不住想要跳起来拥抱梅林了。  
“哈利，告诉我，你现在知道那个人是谁了，你依然愿意跟他试试么？”德拉科小心控制着自己的语调，尽力显得不那么像刚刚得到爱人垂青的愣头青——不过没用的，他的牙齿还是磕到了自己的舌头。  
“我觉得……我说的已经很明确了。”哈利埋在德拉科的肩窝，他能感觉到对方每一次颤抖甚至是每一次声带的振动。  
也许他真的是认真的。哈利想起了每天早晚出现在床头上的热牛奶，还有那些因为他怀孕而想吃的奇怪食物。  
试试……也没什么。  
哈利抬起头，用一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛对上德拉科的灰眸。

对于一对刚刚确定了关系的情侣来说，亲吻似乎是顺理成章的事。  
仿佛没有人主动凑近，又仿佛两人都在主动凑近，最后他们维持着嘴唇相贴的姿势。唇齿间柔软的感觉太好，让人无暇计算到底过了多久。  
一秒或者一个钟头？谁在乎。  
德拉科把五指插进哈利的头发里抚摸着，这感觉太美好。  
也许梅林都觉得两人吻的太久了，得想个办法让他们分开。  
“砰”的一记响声惊扰了两个难舍难分的人。  
德拉科保证，他很久没有这么懊丧过。只差一点点，只差一点点他就能成功撬开救世主那排可爱整齐的牙齿，达成比单纯的嘴唇厮磨更亲密的一步，更深的感受哈利那种生涩的甜美。  
可是房门的那一声响使他错失了这个机会，他怀里那只敏捷的黑猫在听到声响的同时，以一个怀孕之人难以想象的速度猛地推开他。  
不管来的人是谁，出于什么目的，他显然已经引起金发贵族的不满。  
所以，我们不能期待德拉科会和蔼的对待那个正站在门口，脸和头发一样红的韦斯莱。  
事实上，如果眼神可以实体化的话，德拉科的眼刀简直可以杀死一头龙。  
此时，哈利平缓了一下自己的呼吸，抬起眼睑。德拉科可以明显感觉到他呼吸一滞——哈利没想到自己和德拉科的亲密会被罗恩看到，考虑到罗恩对德拉科一贯的态度，这场景已经远远超过了尴尬的范围，简直就是灾难。  
哈利用一种带着羞赧和祈求的眼神小心翼翼的看向罗恩，绿宝石般的眼睛大睁就像一只不知所措的小鹿。  
那漂亮极了，不过红头发韦斯莱丝毫没有欣赏的意思，恐怕现在把真正的绿宝石放在他眼前都不能让他分神。  
可怜的罗尼宝宝正浑身发抖，胸腔剧烈的起伏着。他双手攥成拳放在身体两侧，仿佛下一秒就要冲那张完美的脸上招呼过去一般。  
“哈利！你怎么能和这只白鼬搞在一起？！”罗恩没有理会被他捶的摇摇晃晃的门，径直走上前扣住哈利的手腕，想要把他拉离德拉科的怀抱。  
“哈利，相信我，这白鼬不是什么好东西！”罗恩冲好友吼叫着，在感觉到哈利手腕不情愿的微小挣动后变得更大声了。  
“这家伙就是一个脚踩两只船——可能不止两只船的浪荡子！”  
罗恩简直气急，他原本是想来找哈利，想要继续讲他“那个格兰芬多朋友的女友”的后续故事——罗恩很高兴，自己最近的转变行为卓有成效，赫敏说他成熟了许多，两人的关系仿佛到达了第二个热恋期。但他不确定，这是不是赫敏要离开自己投奔白鼬怀抱之前的一点安慰。  
脑子还是不太够用的罗恩决定再来问问哈利，他太害怕失去自己的女友了——赫敏这么好，而自己简直太平庸。  
虽然很不想承认，但罗恩经过多天思考后艰难接受了一个事实，那只白鼬确实很优秀，英俊多金，还有那该死的贵族腔调，唯一可能给他减分的大概就是他出自食死徒层出的斯莱特林——但这他妈没用，马尔福已经被官方证实为凤凰社的间谍，是个战争英雄，像老蝙蝠斯内普一样！一个忠诚且深情的斯莱特林，这甚至成了他的加分项！  
想象一下，斯莱特林王子甘愿在黑魔王身边忍辱负重，为凤凰社提供情报，最后一战还在黑暗君主面前公然反水，协助救世主取得胜利。  
多么让人激动的故事，如果这个故事里还有个能让斯莱特林王子殿下不顾安危成为间谍的公主就更精彩了，可是谁都不希望那个不知名的公主殿下是自己的女朋友，罗恩显然也是这么想的。  
更何况现在已经不仅仅是自己的女友，连自己最好的朋友都一脸陶醉的躺在马尔福怀里，他之前还看到两人在接吻！  
“哈利！你绝对不会想知道马尔福是个多么滥情的货色！”罗恩仍旧企图把好友从碍眼的马尔福怀里拉出来，但没有成功，哈利自己甩开了他的手。  
“罗恩，你冷静。”哈利揉搓着被攥出红印的手腕，随后他感觉到德拉科的手掌也覆了上来，轻轻揉捏着。  
这鼓励哈利说出了下面的话。  
“听着罗恩……我知道这让你有些难以接受，但是我……恩，好吧，我觉得德拉科没什么不好，现在我们在一起了……”哈利垂着头，在自己最好的朋友面前承认自己的感情让他有点不好意思。  
“所以……罗恩，也许你可以试着接受德拉科的……他并不是什么浪荡子……”哈利越说越小声，但紧紧攥住德拉科的双手和发红的耳尖表明了黑发救世主的坚定和认真。  
“哈利，你是认真的么？！你不能这么轻率的做决定，特别是你还怀着孕！我宁愿你和那个不知名的肇事混蛋在一起！”罗恩简直要被自己不可理喻的好友搞疯了，他深吸一口气，决定说出前一段时间自己看到的“真相”。  
“哈利，你听着，我并没有什么该死的被一个斯莱特林抢走女友的朋友！那个人就是我！而那个杀千刀的斯莱特林就是现在抱着你的那个！前段时间我看到他和赫敏单独在一起吃饭，他在追求赫敏！”  
罗恩的脸色成功超越了他的头发，而哈利显然被自己的好友搞懵了，他微张着嘴看向那个才和他确立关系不久，刚刚还在亲密接吻的恋人。  
德拉科也彻底失语。梅林作证，他从没试图和赫敏发展什么特别的关系，韦斯莱的指控简直莫名其妙。  
赌十个金加隆，德拉科保证再没有人比他更无辜——也许赫敏格兰杰除外。  
现在，另外一个无辜的当事人正站在不远处——罗恩一出现，德拉科就用联络金币通知了赫敏，而可怜的万事通小姐万万没想到，刚来到这里听到的就是男友对自己的怀疑。  
“罗恩，你说什么？”如果德拉科的眼神能杀死一头龙的话，赫敏的语气大概能冻死一只巨怪。  
很好，四个当事人齐了。德拉科觉得有些好笑。  
如果他不是参与者的话，这场面简直滑稽的能让人毫不贵族的笑出来。而现在，他只希望愚蠢韦斯莱的话没有让他的恋人产生什么不愉快的误会。  
梅林晓得他的忠诚，如果韦斯莱毁了这一切，他一定会劝说赫敏真的找个人爬墙去。  
【十五】  
罗恩万万没想到会在这时听到自己女友的声音。他身体反射性的僵直了两秒，脸上呈现出不知所措的空白。  
哈利仍旧被德拉科揽在怀里，这变故来的太突然，他还没来的及质问，更没时间考虑是不是要推开金发男人这一茬。  
如果要评选魔法界本年度最尴尬场景的话，无论从当事人的名气还是事件本身来看，现在的状况绝对值得被载入史册。  
瞧瞧，魔法界救世主——被圣芒戈副院长抱在怀里，战争英雄罗恩韦斯莱——拧着身子回头局促的看自己女友，魔法部年轻官员赫敏格兰杰——天呐，这简直可怕，如果那些因为工作没有及时完成而被格兰杰小姐训斥过的职员们看到这一幕，一定会觉得赫敏对他们简直太温柔了。  
“罗恩韦斯莱，你刚刚说我什么？或许是我来的太急听错了？”赫敏的语气很严厉，无端让人想起训斥学生时的麦格教授。  
“呃……”罗恩支吾了一下，毕竟就算再怎么迟钝他也应该感受到了赫敏女王的强大气场。  
罗恩搜寻了一下自己的脑袋，然后放弃辩解。他实在找不出什么理由搪塞自己女友。  
不过转念一想，罗恩反倒不打算搪塞了。  
嘿，拜托，和马尔福有些不清不楚的是赫敏，他罗恩为什么要缩头缩尾？  
想到这儿，罗恩突然觉得有了底气。他微微挺挺胸，扫了仍旧没转过弯的哈利一眼，尽量摆出一种无畏的表情看着自己女友。  
还有哈利呢，他一定会站在自己这边的，说不定还会狠狠甩那只可恶的白鼬一巴掌。罗恩有些幸灾乐祸的想。  
“赫敏，我不打算再当做我什么都不知道，你和马尔福在咖啡厅的话我都听到了，你想离开我选择这个白鼬！”觉得自己占理的人说话总是很有底气。  
“什么‘被他感动’‘会让我知道’之类的鬼话，我觉得也许你们两个能够解释一下这是什么意思！”罗恩冲自己的女友大喊。  
“赫敏，你应该认清的，这只白鼬根本不是什么好东西。哈利，对，他甚至还想勾搭哈利，我进来的时候他们两个正在接吻！”  
罗恩一激动，把自己好友那些不太好意思的让人知道的隐私都宣扬了出来。  
哈利听到自己被点名，终于反应过来自己竟然还被德拉科抱着，脸一红，猛地试图挣脱德拉科的钳制。  
“别动，哈利，相信我，相信我听我解释。”德拉科感到他的小猫开始推拒他，但这怎么行呢？德拉科把人抱的更紧，贴在哈利耳边说着安抚的话，手掌攀上他的小腹轻轻拍打着。  
“想想我们的小家伙，哈利。我爱你……我爱你们。”  
“我们的”这三个字太过美好，这让哈利放弃挣扎。他决定听听自己的金发恋人怎么讲。  
不得不说，这一段时间的相处已经让德拉科完全摸准自家碧眼黑猫的脾气，顺起毛来毫不费力游刃有余。  
这边一对的战火还没烧起来就熄灭了，而另外一对的情况却不怎么乐观。  
这个聪明的女巫在罗恩愤怒又断断续续的叙述中大体猜出了事情的前因后果，她感觉又生气又好笑。  
气的是罗恩胡思乱想，甚至还不相信她，设法跟踪她；好笑的是，她从没认识到原来罗恩是这么的……富有想象力。  
赫敏听着罗恩的指控，一言不发，只是和德拉科交换了一个意味深长的眼神。  
接收者读懂了她的眼神，大概就是“不错啊已经和哈利接吻了”和“我现在要告诉罗恩真相，你做好准备”的意思。  
德拉科回了个“随便”的眼神，反正韦斯莱早晚要知道，不如现在解释清楚，他可不想哈利产生误会，给他们的感情进展带来不愉快的烦恼。  
可一旁围观的罗恩显然不是这么想的， 他被两人交换眼神的动作激怒了，所以赫敏不得不再次对自己的男友使用静音咒——至于为什么说再次，这要参考上次罗恩得知哈利怀孕时的表现。  
“听着罗恩，你冷静一点。”赫敏抬手敏捷的给罗恩一记静音咒。  
“哦，还有哈利。”赫敏转头向哈利笑了笑。  
赫敏清清嗓子，她走到罗恩面前，用像是在做魔法部官方报告一般的语气开始发表陈词。  
“首先罗恩，我真不知道你是为什么怀疑我和德拉科有什么暧昧不清的关系，我承认我是和他单独吃过几次饭，你听到的话也是真的，但你不能断章取义，事实和你的猜测简直背道而驰。”  
得了吧我怎么不知道你什么时候开始叫他德拉科的。  
罗恩还想说话，不过发出的只是唇语，但赫敏还是看懂了。  
“我叫他什么不重要，罗恩你要抓重点，重点是德拉科喜欢的人是哈利，而我只不过是作为哈利的好闺密成为了拉拢对象。”  
为什么不拉拢我？罗恩无声咆哮。  
赫敏上下扫了自己男友一眼，露出一个难以言说的表情。“我很庆幸德拉科没有被爱情冲昏头脑而找你诉说这一切。”  
可是我明明听到你说被他感动要告诉我之类的话。  
“罗恩啊，罗恩。”赫敏终于忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，“说实话你真的很有想象力，断章取义的能力大概只有丽塔斯基特能比。”  
赫敏跟罗恩一点点解释前因后果，从斯莱特林王子殿下学生时代的暗恋故事一直讲到近期的“救世主追求计划”，有时德拉科还会在一旁纠正错误或是补充细节，气息不知有意无意都喷洒在哈利的脖颈或肩窝处，撩人极了。  
“所以，我真不知道你在闹什么，现在你可以安静下来了么？如果能就点点头。”  
罗恩涨红了脸，犹豫了一会，冲赫敏点点头。赫敏给他解除了静音咒。  
“如果真的是这样的话，我表示抱歉，哈利。”罗恩有些窘迫，今天的事就是一场大乌龙，而自己纯粹是在无理取闹。  
“不过……哈利你真的想好要和这白……要和马尔福在一起吗？我没有别的意思……只是你还怀着孕，我觉得你要为孩子想想。”  
“没什么不好的，要考虑孩子的话，我更是最好的选择。”德拉科抢在哈利之前回答，他露出一个带点戏弄的笑。  
“这孩子是我的。说的更清楚一点，从麻瓜的遗传学上来讲，我是他的父亲。”  
罗恩张了张嘴，却没发出声音——赫敏在德拉科刚开始说话的时候就拿起魔杖做好了准备，赶在罗恩张嘴之前发射了咒语。  
“好了，既然你们之间的误会解决了，那我和罗恩就先离开了。你们懂得，我还得跟他好好聊聊。”赫敏冲哈利眨了眨眼，“走之前我再说一句，德拉科真的是个不错的选择。”  
说完，褐发女巫就拽着罗恩离开了，而罗恩的嘴还在一张一合的无声抗议着。  
嘿，赫敏，你不能这样对我，梅林作证我刚刚并没有想尖叫。  
事实上，罗恩觉得现在已经没有什么可以让他感到惊讶的了，他失去了尖叫的能力。  
管他谁跟谁，只要赫敏还在，那只白鼬跟他有什么关系。至于哈利——只要他喜欢就好，虽然他的选择有点超出自己的承受范围，但作为好友他会支持的……好吧，起码是试着支持。  
解决完问题的四个人心情都还不错，连带着阳光都明媚起来。在这明媚的阳光底下，他们不知道刚刚从窗框上飞走的那只甲虫心情也相当不错。


	4. Chapter 4

【十六】  
“哈利，别不相信我。”德拉科带上门，然后又一步步走回到他恋人身边，亲昵的从后面环抱住哈利，完美的身高差距让他正好能把下巴埋进哈利的黑发里。  
德拉科在哈利的发顶留下一个吻。  
“德拉科，我……”那种轻薄却有质感的触动让哈利战栗。“好吧，那么对不起，是谁遇到这种事情都会怀疑的，我保证下次不会了。”哈利顺势后仰，让两人贴的更紧。  
“我从不知道你在学生时代为了引起我的注意做了这么多蠢事。”哈利的声音里有显见的笑意。  
“是，我承认这是挺失败的。那么我亲爱的救世主愿意给我这个失败者一个安慰的吻么？”德拉科用一种咏叹调般的语气说到，这让哈利忍不住笑出声，他默许的用双手覆上德拉科的手臂。  
德拉科顺势将哈利转过来面对他，再一次将他从眼睑吻到嘴唇。这一次没有人来打扰，金发男人如愿以偿的得到了那个更深入的吻。他的男孩出于愧疚和安慰，甚至主动张开嘴，生涩但迷人的回应他。  
不知不觉间，两人用一种交叠的姿势倒在躺椅上。德拉科给了哈利一点时间喘息，他只用两臂撑在哈利脸颊两旁，居高临下的看着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛和越来越红润的脸颊。然后在哈利呼吸平复一点后再次欺身上去。  
“唔，你压到我的肚子了。”哈利在喘息的间隙抗议。  
那就换个姿势。  
德拉科将哈利半抱着，自己坐在摇椅上。他分开哈利的两条大腿，让他跨坐在自己腿上。  
这个姿势不错。德拉科再次攫住哈利的嘴唇想。  
可是过了不久，这种恋人间亲密无间的交流竟成了一种酷刑。  
“别动了，哈利。”德拉科一手钳住哈利的腰，一手扣紧他的半边臀，阻止哈利无意识的蹭动。可这太晚了，德拉科是个生理无比正常的男人，那么所有正常男人应有的反应他自然都有。  
哈利被提醒后僵直了一下，他感觉到有什么正顶着他的身体——同样作为一个男人，他自然懂得这代表着什么。  
“对不起，我……”哈利从脸颊红到脖子根。虽然两人该做的不该做的早就做过了，可这是哈利头一次在清醒的时候感受到另一个男人对自己的欲望。  
哈利手忙脚乱的从德拉科身上爬下来，有些局促的盯着德拉科的灰眼睛。  
果然还是太急了。德拉科想，但他不可抑制的有些失望。  
要慢慢来，慢慢来。德拉科告诉自己，然后他给了哈利一个安抚的微笑，尽量维持贵族风度的站起身——他需要找个地方解决一下个人问题，毕竟禁欲已久，要抵抗恋人无意识的诱惑着实不易。  
在洗手间里无奈的对自己施过一个清理之咒后，圣芒戈副院长大人深深叹了口气。  
别急，反正你已经等了这么多年了。德拉科对自己说。  
哈利在德拉科离开后把脸埋进手臂里，梅林知道，其实刚才他同样不轻松。  
在这样的情况下，德拉科在晚上厚着脸皮提出不回庄园，委婉的表示要爬上救世主的床，而哈利也半推半就的默许看上去也是情有可原的了，不是么？  
当然，爬上床之后我们的副院长阁下仍旧什么也做不了。不过就算什么也做不了，能拥着恋人入睡也是件让人心情舒畅的事。  
唯一让德拉科感到不高兴的是，早上他还是没能看到哈利在自己怀抱里醒来的样子——他是被哈利叫醒的，而哈利是被一群群猫头鹰啄窗玻璃的声音吵醒的。  
“发生了什么？”德拉科套上衬衫，一颗颗扣上扣子，遮住赤裸的胸膛。  
“不知道，它们把我吵醒了。”哈利揉着惺忪的睡眼说。  
德拉科刚把窗户打开一个缝，猫头鹰们就争先恐后的把嘴里叼着的信从缝隙里塞进来。等所有猫头鹰都飞走之后，窗前的地上已经积了厚厚一层信件，而远方还有新的猫头鹰不断赶来。  
“这是怎么了？”哈利穿好了衣服，想捡起一封信拆开看看，而德拉科制止了他。  
“吼叫信。”德拉科接过那封信看了两眼，又丢到了地上。  
“你呆在这里，不要拆信，我去看看怎么了。”德拉科披上西装外套，走回自己在顶楼的办公室。幸好现在时间还早，走廊里还没什么人，否则他一定不会这么顺利就到达。  
德拉科走到门口的时候，发现潘西已经在那里等着了。  
“别告诉我你就是这样衣冠不整的从救世主的病房里走出来的！”潘西从头到脚扫视着自己的好友。她看着德拉科松松垮垮披着的西装外套拧起了眉。  
“老实说，我现在已经不知道该为你泡到救世主欢呼还是该为你的得意忘形鞠一把同情泪了。”  
潘西把今天的预言家日报甩到德拉科手上。  
很好，救世主又成功赚得一个头条，这次头条还要带上他的男友。  
头版照片选的不错。  
德拉科惊异于自己还有心情关心这个。那张照片是德拉科从后面抱住哈利而赫敏正拉着罗恩离开的照片，只不过赫敏和罗恩的脸都很好的被遮挡，哈利突出的小腹也被完美的回避开。  
一张很有丽塔斯基特味道的照片。一千个看到这张照片的人可以杜撰出一千个不同的故事。

我们都知道，马尔福年轻的家主和魔法界救世主从学生时代就不对盘。纵使最终德拉科马尔福成为凤凰社间谍，两人站在同一战线上也没能让这种关系缓和。可是众所周知的就一定是事实么？这张照片仿佛向我们传达了一些不为人知的讯息。相信大家也一定像笔者一样，对他们真正的关系感到好奇。他们真的是死敌么？那两位没有正脸的先生与小姐和他们又是什么关系？是反对两人关系的友人，还是被伤了心的爱慕者？而波特先生不明受伤后在圣芒戈治疗是否另有隐情？

不得不说，作为一个记者，丽塔斯基特确实很聪明。她给自己留了退路，只说出了部分事实。她隐匿掉的那部分事实让当事人对她无可奈何，而说出去的那部分事实让读者有了更大的发挥空间。  
潘西说的对，自己真是被冲昏了头脑。是他疏忽了。  
“所以，现在人们怎么说？”德拉科将报纸折了两折还给潘西。  
“报道出来还没多久，我不清楚。不过已经有不少人在猜测被挡住脸的两个人是谁了——那是格兰杰和韦斯莱，我看出来了，好多人也猜测是他俩。你真该听听关于你们的猜测，大多数人猜你和救世主的恋爱遭到了两人的反对，但我最喜欢的一版猜测是有关你们劲爆四角恋的。”潘西半真半假的说。“我猜是为了避嫌，格兰杰才没有第一时间冲过来打扰你和亲亲救世主的亲热。”  
其实在某种角度上，两种猜测都有对的地方。  
“不过说真的，你要怎么办，德拉科？”潘西收起调侃的态度，认真的问自己的好友。  
“支持你们的人不少，可是反对的也很多。我知道你有多迷恋救世主，所以你更要冷静处理这件事。”  
“我知道的，潘西。”德拉科明白并且感动于潘西的提醒。  
他知道有很多人对他，或者说是以马尔福为代表的纯血家族仍旧抱有偏见。  
救世主和一个马尔福恋爱，这件事要是处理不好，对他甚至对哈利都会有极大的影响。他绝不允许这样的事情发生。  
不过，说不定这次丽塔斯基特给他创造了一个难得的机遇——一个公开宣告主权的机遇，一个为纯血正名的机遇。  
【十七】  
回到病房，德拉科才明白潘西所说的“不少人”是多少人。  
他回来时看到的是不知所措的哈利。窗外的树上已经被猫头鹰盘踞了，而他的哈利小黑猫正手足无措的面对着堆了满地的信件，用一种完全无辜的眼神求助的看向他。  
“发生什么了德拉科？我好久没有见过这么多猫头鹰了……上一次面对这种阵仗还是在收到霍格沃茨录取通知书时候，这回总不会是让我再去上一遍学。”哈利皱着眉说道。  
“当然，恩……这回是我的错，哈利，我们被丽塔斯基特那个女人拍到了，你知道的，就是一张赫敏和罗恩来时我环抱着你的照片。”德拉科看向哈利。  
“如果……我是说如果时机恰当，你愿不愿意让我公开我们的关系。”德拉科停顿了一下，然后补充道，“当然，如果你不愿意也没关系。”  
哈利垂着头，手掌下意识的托着已经不小的肚子，似乎在思考什么。  
“我想……我没有意见。”哈利抬起头对金发男人笑了笑，“我在圣芒戈住的够久了，肯定瞒不过有心人。再说……如果小家伙出生，是怎么也藏不住的。”  
“还是说，其实你不愿意？”哈利微微歪着头看他，德拉科看到他甚至下意识的咬了咬嘴唇。  
该死，德拉科盯着那抹无辜看向他的祖母绿想。他的哈利越来越会撩人了，他又怎么会放他走？  
“哈利，我怎么会不愿意。”  
我当然愿意，甚至恨不得现在就去告诉所有人，不管他们说什么，反正你是我的。德拉科想。可是他现在还不能说，在把他们的关系昭告大众之前，他还有事情必须要解决。  
比如说他该怎么向卢修斯和纳西莎解释。  
嘿，我亲爱的父亲母亲，其实你儿子一直疯狂的迷恋着那个该死的破特，还不小心搞大了他的肚子。可是出于多种考虑我并没有把你们这个还有四个月就出生的孙子的存在告诉你们。哦，还有，你儿子已经决定了，马尔福家下一任家主夫人大概是个姓破特的格兰芬多男人。  
唔，解释的大意大概如此，金发贵族需要做的只是让他的说辞委婉一点，不至于直接让纳西莎和卢修斯气的住进圣芒戈，或是卢修斯直接用他的蛇头杖把德拉科打进圣芒戈。  
这可不是件容易事，预言家日报的消息已经出来这么久，卢修斯和纳西莎不可能没有注意到。可他们注意到之后却到现在没有行动，可以猜测，这次德拉科即将面对的形势绝不会轻松。  
所以，不论从哪方面考虑，这次他还是主动点去“自首”比较好。  
不过在这之前，他要先安顿好哈利。他不能继续呆在圣芒戈了，络绎不绝的猫头鹰会严重打扰他的休息。当然，也会严重打扰他和哈利的亲密时间。  
“哈利，我刚刚问过希尔医生，她说你的情况很稳定，所以你愿意先回到格里莫广场暂时避避风头么？”德拉科问。  
“我刚刚还在想你什么时候才肯放我回去。”哈利说道。  
“相信我哈利，我会尽快解决掉那些麻烦的。”德拉科将手搭上哈利的肩头，再次从身后环住他。自从两人确定关系后，德拉科一直很喜欢这样抱着哈利，感觉好像把最珍贵的东西都拥在了怀里——哈利，还有他肚子里的那个。  
“听着，德拉科。”哈利轻轻掰开身后男人的手，转过身稍稍仰头看向他。  
“如果我能帮上什么忙，一定要告诉我。我知道预言家日报和某些人的言论有多气人，不要瞒着我。”  
“哈利，可你现在需要一个安稳的环境。”德拉科皱眉。  
“嘿，这是我们两个人的事，你的保护太过了。”哈利看起来有点不满，“就像你说的，怎么能奢求一个愚蠢的格兰芬多不来‘帮倒忙’呢？何况我还是那个该死的格兰芬多救世主不是么。”  
“是的，我的救世主阁下。我答应会告诉你，那么你能不能向我保证会收敛一下你骨子里属于愚蠢格兰芬多的那部分莽撞？”  
“我保证。”  
哈利有点羞涩的主动和德拉科交换了一个亲密的吻，然后跟着随后到来的几个傲罗离开了圣芒戈。  
德拉科等他走后放任自己毫无形象的趴倒在哈利的病床上，将头埋进松软的枕头里好久才抬起。  
我得给你和小家伙最好的，马尔福向来追求最好的。

德拉科整顿好自己的衣衫，然后幻影移形到马尔福庄园门口。他刚一出现，就有家养小精灵出现在他面前。  
“德拉科主人，卢修斯主人和纳西莎主人让路比带您去客厅，他们正在那里等着德拉科主人。”  
德拉科表示他知道了，微微调整了一下领结后，他轻轻叹了口气走向客厅。  
卢修斯的表情很严肃，比上次那场关于相亲的不欢而散的谈话时更加严肃。  
“德拉科我需要解释，告诉我丽塔斯基特这个女人说的有几分是真的，你和救世主波特究竟是什么关系。”卢修斯用他的蛇头杖敲着地板。  
“父亲，她说的是真的。我和哈利，如果非要说的话，我们现在是恋人。”德拉科直视着自己的父亲，两双相似的灰眼睛对视着，最后卢修斯率先移开了目光。  
“很好，德拉科。”卢修斯把手里的蛇头杖敲得更响了。  
“你猜如果魔法界知道你和救世主的关系会怎么想？趋炎附势的没落贵族？出卖色相爬上救世主的床？德拉科，我从不知道你的审美标准居然这么的……离经叛道。”  
“卢修斯。”纳西莎制止了自己丈夫，不让他在继续说下去。  
“小龙，告诉我，你是认真的么？或者说，你对波特先生有几分真心。”纳西莎严肃的问自己的儿子。  
“妈妈，我爱他，从学生时代就开始了。不然我不会站在这里。”德拉科扭头看向自己的母亲。  
纳西莎看着自己儿子的神情，重重叹了口气。她走上前想拍拍德拉科的脸颊，可看着比自己高出整整一个头的儿子，最后只是伸手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“西茜，你这是什么意思。”卢修斯疑惑的看着妻子。  
“我不赞同小龙和救世主这段关系。”纳西莎说，“可是我也不想强迫小龙。”  
“西茜，这段关系会给马尔福家族带来困扰！”  
“卢修斯，你为了马尔福家族投靠黑魔王，又为了马尔福家族默许了德拉科的间谍行为。可是别忘了，德拉科除了是一个马尔福之外，他还是我的小龙。”  
“母亲……”  
纳西莎对德拉科摆摆手，示意他不必继续说下去了。  
“小龙，我不是支持你。我仍旧不支持这段关系，只是保证尽量不去干涉而已——不干涉你，也不干涉你父亲。”  
卢修斯看了自己妻子一眼，他对纳西莎的这番话表示惊讶。纳西莎在这场争执中没有选择任何一方，这变成了马尔福父子间的对峙。  
“德拉科，波特是魔法界的救世主！”  
“父亲，大战已经过去了，他不再是什么救世主，当然，也不在会有什么伏地魔和那些该死的预言。小时候你教给我的，向前看。”  
“他是个鲁莽愚蠢的格兰芬多！”  
“他们也可以说是勇敢真诚的。父亲，你也年轻过，这好像是一种魔咒，斯莱特林的冷静自持总能被鲁莽愚蠢的格兰芬多打破，他们的吸引力是致命的。这没什么不好意思，我爱哈利，我被他吸引，无论是鲁莽也好愚蠢也好，我移不开视线。”  
“他是个男人！”  
“他怀孕了。”  
“他还是个……停，你说什么？我一直认为波特是个男人。”卢修斯狐疑的停下来。  
“是的，他是个男人，但由于某种原因他怀孕了。孩子是我的，前天刚满六个月。”  
纳西莎在一旁发出一声惊呼，而德拉科看着一脸不可置信的卢修斯，露出一个堪称炫耀的笑。  
“我想……我们应该见见波特先生。”一阵沉默后，纳西莎和丈夫交换了几个眼神，然后对自己的儿子说。  
这真是个有意思的消息。  
【十八】  
布莱克老宅还是那么阴沉沉的，不过在老精灵克利切的打理下还勉强算得上干净整洁。  
哈利熟练的找到沙发上最柔软舒适的位子窝了进去。  
今天的事情他不是没有想过——当他答应和德拉科在一起的时候就料到了这种状况，只是没想到它来的这么早。  
德拉科。  
哈利伸手拽过一旁的毯子盖住自己，连下巴都缩了进去，只留下一双绿眼睛。  
作为少数几个没有没落的纯血家族的家主，这段关系给德拉科带来的影响远比给哈利带来的大。就算他没有拆开任何一封信件，也不难想象出里面会写些什么，无非是爬上救世主床的无耻小人。  
不过估计这里面也有不少是德拉科的爱慕者寄来的，或许她们在吼叫信里无数次痛斥哈利不知廉耻的抢走她们高贵的斯莱特林王子殿下。  
哈利被自己的想法逗笑了。这下公平了，两个人谁都讨不到好。  
我得做点什么，毕竟这是我们两个人的事，没理由让德拉科一个人去承担。哈利对自己说。他掀开毯子，在桌子上找到一根羽毛笔——他准备给赫敏写封信。  
赫敏也许会愿意帮忙。哈利一边把写好的信件绑在猫头鹰的腿上一边想。事情结束后真该好好谢谢赫敏，她真的帮了大忙。

猫头鹰甫一离开，格里莫广场就迎来了新的访客——不是别人，正是救世主那刚刚取得阶段性胜利的男朋友。  
“在做什么？”德拉科心情不错的问。  
“没什么。你看起来不错？”哈利接过克利切端来的茶水递给德拉科，因为那只老精灵已经激动的摇摇欲坠了，茶杯的安全实在让人担心。  
“唔，有一个好消息和一个不太好的消息，你先听哪个？”德拉科挑起一边的眉毛说，从这就能看出他的心情果然很不错。  
“好的。”哈利也很配合自己男朋友。  
“我告诉我父母你怀孕了，他们的态度软化了许多。”  
“那坏的呢？”  
“他们要求尽快见你一面，我不相信他们会这么轻易的接受你，哈利，我担心他们会想出别的什么点子来。”  
“听起来其实还不坏。”哈利再次把自己丢进沙发里，六个月大的肚子给他的腿脚造成了不小的负担。  
“不过我有点紧张，德拉科。你母亲曾经救过我一命，我很感激她，可我和你父亲的几次接触却不那么令人愉快。我不认为你父亲会喜欢我。”哈利的表情有些苦恼。  
“别担心，忘了么？我跟你说过，马尔福家最重视亲情，小家伙简直是梅林最好的礼物。”德拉科温柔的抚摸恋人的小腹，甚至虔诚的单膝着地。  
德拉科撩开哈利的上衣，亲吻他圆滚滚的肚脐。  
有些痒，哈利禁不住笑起来，他抬起脚轻轻踢了下德拉科的肩膀，却被一只手紧紧抓住。接着，德拉科温暖的嘴唇贴到了脚背上 。  
“别这样，脏。”哈利难为情的想收脚。  
德拉科没有说话，一只手顺着哈利肌肉曲线优美的小腿向上抚摸，另一只手握住脚踝，他甚至张开嘴，用湿润的口腔包裹住几根圆滚滚的脚趾。  
哈利觉得全身都紧绷起来了。德拉科太过了，他的行为对于初经人事的哈利来说太过了。  
“我想要，哈利。”  
“……”  
“不做到最后，嗯？”德拉科得寸进尺。  
“你简直像个讨价还价的无赖。”面对恋人的求欢，哈利难为情的用手臂挡住眼睛。“别在这里，起码别在沙发上。”  
那就是可以在床上喽。  
德拉科抱起哈利，小心翼翼的放到床上，然后他甩掉了自己的上衣。  
“哈利，跟他打个招呼。”德拉科拉起哈利的手放在下身的灼热上，那温度让哈利微微抖了一下。  
这时候格兰芬多式的勇敢无畏变成了绝好的品质，他们勇于探索的个性绝对值得表扬。  
哈利捧着肚子跪坐起来，主动解开德拉科的皮带。长裤底下，德拉科的内裤被撑的鼓胀一团，有些液体打湿了布料。  
“过来。”德拉科哑着嗓子说，长臂一展让哈利侧坐在自己腿上。  
“舒服么？”德拉科把手伸进哈利的内裤里，轻轻的触碰和缓慢的撸动让他发出甜蜜的呻吟。德拉科欺身向自己的恋人索求了一个深吻。然后他加快了手上的动作。  
“不行了……德拉科。”很快，原本细小的呻吟变成了带着啜泣的尖叫，德拉科感觉到手上一片粘稠。  
哈利把头枕在德拉科的肩窝，出于报复心，他也不甘示弱的回敬德拉科。  
金发男人面对恋人的抚弄发出一声满足的喟叹，这种不得要领的抚弄却给他带来了莫大的刺激，他努力压抑着想把人死死压住狠狠贯穿的冲动。再加上哈利毫无技巧可言的挑逗，简直就是一场酷刑。  
“哈利。”德拉科轻轻叫了黑发恋人一声，用舌尖在他的脖颈处跳着芭蕾。趁他怔愣之际脱掉了两人之间所有的障碍物。  
“哈利，别动。”  
德拉科把他摆成一个侧躺的姿势。  
“我保证不进去。”一根灼热的烙铁抵在了哈利腰间，烫的他一抖。  
德拉科从背后环抱住哈利，一遍遍抚摸着他的身体，感受着掌心绝妙的触感。他挑逗着哈利胸前两点，把自己挤进了哈利的臀缝间。  
德拉科开始蹭动，从一开始小幅度的摩擦到后来越来越大力的冲撞，而他喷洒在哈利耳边越发浓重的呼吸声惹得怀里的黑猫也发出细小甜美的声响。  
几个大力的来回后，德拉科扣紧哈利的腰，任由自己喷发在哈利光裸的背上。一些液体顺着肌肉优美的纹理流进哈利小巧性感的腰窝。  
不得不说，这场面煽情极了。  
德拉科不顾那些粘稠，用胸膛紧紧贴住恋人的后背，强硬的掰过哈利的脸和他接吻。  
“你简直像有皮肤饥渴症一样。”哈利微喘着说。  
“是，哈利皮肤饥渴症。”  
回答哈利的是一个更紧的拥抱和牙齿轻轻咬在脖子上的亲昵触感。  
【十九】  
对于热恋中的情侣来说，耳鬓厮磨的时间永远不嫌多，更何况其中一方还禁欲已久，昨天的那点安慰根本不能让德拉科餍足。  
也许果真像哈利说的那样，德拉科得了皮肤饥渴症，不过仅仅是针对哈利的。  
瞧就是了，整整一个晚上加半个早晨，德拉科都紧紧搂住哈利不放，手上锲而不舍的吃着豆腐。  
不过哈利也并不跟他计较，从某种程度上来说，他还是很喜欢德拉科的抚摸与碰触的——如果他的金发男友不总是企图把手伸进他内裤里就更好了。  
金发男人的行为已经快让哈利从恼羞变成恼怒了。  
“嘿，德拉科，你该起床了。”哈利不知第几次拍开德拉科作乱的手。  
“今天我休假。”德拉科懒洋洋的回答。  
“你父母，你忘记了么？我们说好要尽快去拜访他们的。”哈利说。  
“我还有点担心你会退缩呢哈利，没想到你居然这么……迫不及待？”德拉科语带戏谑。  
“得了吧，你知道我们没有多少时间搞定你的父母——我猜再过一段时间，我们两个想要出门都困难了。”哈利顿了顿，又说道，“好吧，我承认我是有点紧张，德拉科。毕竟你的选择太惊世骇俗了点。”  
“是啊，有时候我真怀疑你给我下了魔药。不过考虑到你可怕的魔药成绩，这似乎又不太可能。”德拉科还煞有介事的附和。  
哈利大笑起来。  
“好了，真的该吃早饭了。小家伙踢我踢的越来越频繁了，也许他是饿了？”  
“唔，真不希望他长大后变成个小吃货。”德拉科状似担心的讲。  
“别这么说你儿子，会饿是正常的事情。”  
“对了哈利，你有没有想过给小家伙取什么名字？”德拉科坐起身，一手无意识的拨弄着哈利的头发。  
“恩……James，Albus，Severus……随便什么都好。”哈利露出思考的神情。“如果是女孩的话Lily也不错的。”  
德拉科露出一个极为惊恐的眼神，他赶忙制止了哈利接下来的联想——估计再说下去，哈利会告诉他梅林的名字也很不错。  
“哈利你听着，不论如何把自己父亲母亲教父或者校长的名字当做自己孩子的教名都有点让我……额，不太适应。”德拉科尽量委婉的说道，“不过如果你想把它们当做中间名的话我没有意见。”  
“那你说呢？”哈利听了德拉科的话感觉有些挫败，他有些赌气的问。  
“小家伙是马尔福家的长子，而用星座命名是纯血家族的传统，就像小天狼星，雷古勒斯之类的。”  
“所以，也许Scorpius不错。”  
“你是认真的吗？德拉科！Scorpius？天蝎座？”这回惊恐的是哈利了。  
“德拉科你不能怪我一年级时听你自我介绍然后直接笑出声来，我知道这很不礼貌，但说实话，这真的很奇怪。”  
“得了吧，那是你不懂欣赏，这比某些烂大街的名字听起来贵族多了。”  
事实证明，就算一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林处在热恋中，也不能消除他们之间在审美方面巨大的分歧。  
“好好好，哈利，我们各退一步好了。”对峙中德拉科决定做出部分妥协。  
“小家伙是马尔福家的长子，他需要延续这种起名的传统。不过我保证，我们接下来所有包子的起名权都归你，这总行了吧。”  
“谁要继续给你生。”哈利有些难为情的偏过头去，但他对这个提议并没有表示拒绝。  
事实又证明，就算一对正在热恋中的格兰芬多和斯莱特林在争吵，他们也像是在打情骂俏。  
所以，某两个打打闹闹解决了包子命名权的的家伙黏黏糊糊的吃过一顿早饭后，终于踏进了去往马尔福庄园的壁炉——在吃早饭之前德拉科已经给卢修斯他们打了招呼。  
纳西莎和卢修斯已经在等着了。  
出于贵族的矜持和礼仪，卢修斯和纳西莎对救世主的来访想要尽力保持面部表情的正常，不过在两人——尤其是卢修斯，看到救世主圆滚滚的肚子还有德拉科小心翼翼扶着哈利腰的亲昵动作时，他脸上的表情随时有碎裂的可能。  
“鉴于德拉科跟我和纳西莎说了一些事情，我想我们需要谈谈，波特先生。”  
“哈利，马尔福先生。”哈利用轻快的语调说道。  
“好吧……哈利，我们需要谈谈，我想救世主应该不介意和我去书房谈谈。”卢修斯冲哈利微微点头。  
“没问题，马尔福先生。”哈利扶着腰站起身，德拉科刚想要从沙发上站起来，却被纳西莎伸手抓住衣角。  
“小龙，你就呆在这里。”  
“母亲，我记得你说过不会帮任何人。”  
“是啊，我仍旧没有打算帮任何人，不论是你还是你父亲。叫住你是因为无论如何救世主都要通过你父亲这关，你过去只会让场面越来越乱。”  
纳西莎目送卢修斯和哈利离开，端起桌上的一杯茶递给德拉科，自己拿起另外一杯轻轻啜了一口。  
“也许你愿意陪我喝喝茶？”  
德拉科有一搭无一搭的接着纳西莎的话，眼睛却一直盯着书房的门。  
其实德拉科犯不着这么担心的，硬要说的话，现在那里面的气氛虽然说不上和谐但也谈不上多紧张。  
“波特先生，你应该知道在现在和马尔福扯上关系并不是个明智的选择。”卢修斯率先开口。“我们的政治立场不同，或者说曾经的政治立场不同。”  
“可除了政治立场和利益权衡外还有更重要的东西，我以为您应该明白的，我是个格兰芬多。”  
“如果是为了这个孩子，你没必要和小龙在一起。我们可以抚养他，没人会知道他和救世主的关系，这不会对你造成影响。”  
说实话哈利现在有些气愤，他明白卢修斯的行为是在最大限度的降低这段关系给马尔福家族，给德拉科带来的负面影响，可他还是忍不住生气。  
“马尔福先生，你不能从我这里抢走这个孩子。”哈利尽量平复自己的内心，迫使自己用一种平静的语气继续交谈。  
“我不知道德拉科对您说了什么，但我想告诉您，马尔福先生，我不怀疑德拉科是爱我的，而我想说我也爱他。”哈利睁大一双翡翠绿的眼睛盯着卢修斯。  
“我知道大战后纯血家族要谨小慎微，但这并不是分开我们两个人的理由。而且马尔福先生，纯血们也许在黑魔王的带领下走错了方向，但这并不能成为他们被大众排斥的理由。”  
“或许我们的这段关系可以成为一个为纯血正名的机会，我知道德拉科也是这么想的。当时四巨头创立霍格沃茨，不是为了让魔法界分裂，更不是为了让哪个学院受到不公正的待遇。”  
哈利停下来，静静看着陷入沉思的卢修斯。  
“哈利，也许纳西莎说的对，你的格兰芬多式鲁莽对小龙是莫大的吸引，可我不知道原来你还有这么多斯莱特林的特质。”卢修斯沉吟。  
“我不知道你对小龙来说到底是不是个好的选择，不过看在孩子的份上也许我该给你们一个机会。”  
“你不会后悔的，马尔福先生。”哈利微微笑起来，起身拉开书房的门，“那么，我该去找德拉科了。”  
“对了，还有，德拉科决定叫小家伙Scorpius。”哈利在出门时回头补充道。  
留下书房里卢修斯独自抚摸着他的蛇头杖，若有所思。  
为纯血正名，起码这听起来是个比战战兢兢谨小慎微要好的主意。

【二十】  
“嘿，德拉科。别紧张，你爸爸又不会冲出来给我一个阿瓦达，当然我也不会给他一个阿瓦达。”哈利看着德拉科紧张兮兮的样子调侃道。  
自从哈利从书房里走出来后，德拉科的视线就一直粘在他身上，生怕卢修斯会随时发射个恶咒似的。  
直到五分钟之后，卢修斯也从书房里走出来，德拉科才舍得把眼睛从他身上移开。  
纳西莎象征性的询问两人要不要留下来吃个午饭，然后德拉科象征性的拒绝了。两人像来时一样维持着一个亲昵的姿势走进了马尔福庄园豪华到令人发指的壁炉。  
不论壁炉多豪华，通过壁炉的旅行还是不怎么让人愉快。如果可以，哈利宁愿走着。  
“哈利，我父亲跟你说什么了？”  
格里莫广场十二号里，德拉科脱下外面的巫师袍搭在手臂上，解开衬衫袖口处的扣子向上挽了挽——哈利注意到了德拉科仍旧只挽了右手，左手袖口只停留在腕骨上方一点，再也不肯向上。  
“你过来，德拉科。”哈利坐在沙发上说。  
德拉科随手将袍子搭在沙发靠背上，坐到哈利旁边。  
“干什么？”金发男人问。  
哈利没有回答，只是直起上身跪坐在沙发上。他拉过德拉科的左臂，用力不让他挣脱。  
“别这样哈利。”德拉科垂下头小声说，他用力抓住自己的袖口。  
“让我看看，相信我，这没什么的。”哈利尽力安抚自己的恋人，然后不容置疑的一根根掰开德拉科的手指，把他的袖口挽到肘部。  
哈利一双手半包着德拉科攥成拳的左手。可以清楚的看到，德拉科因为用力而微微颤抖、筋络凸起的手臂上有一个黑色的丑陋蛇形标记——经过那场战争的人都知道这代表着什么，而拥有这个标记的人除了去见梅林，就是在阿兹卡班暗无天日的牢房里度日如年。  
德拉科是少数几个例外。但哈利知道，这个标记也让他吃尽了苦头，毕竟那些失去亲人失去挚爱的人们不总会宽容，习惯迁怒是人趋利避害的本性。  
在哈利面前，德拉科向来试图尽力隐藏这个丑陋的标记，就算在他们最亲密的时候也是。纵使这个烙印其实是德拉科作为一个斯莱特林勇敢忠诚的证明，他也不愿意让哈利看到——这个标记带给哈利的噩梦并不比带给他的少。  
而现在哈利就要揭开它。  
“我只是跟他说，纯血不应该成为一种罪过。”哈利张开手掌贴住那块皮肤，那是和别处无异的触感。他睁着翠绿色的眼瞳直直的看着金发男人。  
“我想，也许我们的关系可以帮到忙。”  
“哈利。”德拉科回视那双亮的惊人的绿宝石，突然笑起来。“忘了告诉你，我也是这么想的。”  
哈利跟着笑起来，他拉起德拉科的左臂，把嘴唇贴到那块刻着标记的皮肤上。

“哦，天杀的梅林！”壁炉里传来一声尖叫，然后是几双鞋子踩在地毯上的声音。  
“唔，希望我们没有打扰你们，你们继续。”赫敏拉着她不淡定的男友，抬脚想要走回壁炉里面。  
“嘿，赫敏，别走。”哈利有点脸红，赶忙从德拉科的腿上爬下来。  
“你们现在简直像一刻都离不开对方的媚娃！在学校的时候为什么没有人发现呢。”赫敏抬起手无奈的遮脸。  
“是啊白鼬，你要是早下手的话我和赫敏也少了一个电灯泡呢。”罗恩跟着小声附和。  
“嘿罗恩，别随便给别人起绰号。”哈利说。  
罗恩的表情活像看见了一桶鼻涕虫。  
“这不公平哈利，他还叫你疤头呢！”  
“哈利不会怪我的。你会吗，哈利？”德拉科挑衅的看了罗恩一眼。  
“呃……起码这个绰号是挺有创意的。”哈利说。  
“我现在相信了，哈利，你确实被这只……被马尔福迷的无可救药。”罗恩表示不愿意再进行这个话题。  
“很好，小罗尼你终于意识到自己是在秀恩爱的狗男男面前自取其辱了。”赫敏同情的看了自家男友一眼。  
“听着哈利，还有德拉科。我收到了哈利的信。相信你们也看到了，现在丽塔斯基特通过预言家日报让整个魔法界都在猜测你们的关系，还有我和罗恩与你们的关系。”赫敏捧起水杯喝了一口继续说。  
“老实讲，那些编排我们四角恋的人去写小说说不定能大卖。不过作为当事人我是受够了被人编排。哈利，我支持你和德拉科站出来承认关系，仔细想想这其实不是坏事。”  
“所以你跟赫敏写信说要公开我们的关系？”德拉科挑眉。  
“你不愿意？”  
“乐意至极，亲爱的。”  
站在一旁的罗尼宝宝再一次被刷新了认知，所幸赫敏拯救了他。她及时戳破了罗恩周身充盈着的令人窒息的粉红色泡泡。  
“公开没问题，不过我们需要一个能跟丽塔斯基特，跟预言家日报一样能左右舆论导向的人或者平台。”德拉科右手无意识的揉搓着左手袖口——他忘记把它放下来了，或者他不想把它放下来了。  
“我当然想到了，人如果你们方便的话我一会就带他过来。至于平台，卢娜的《唱唱反调》也许不错。”  
赫敏女王总是什么都想的到。哈利表示没意见。  
“很好。”赫敏钻进了壁炉，半分钟后又钻了出来，隐约可以看出后面还跟着一个人。

“哈利，能让我拍张照么？保证不外传。”  
就算这么多年过去了，科林的闪光灯还是这么刺眼，他对救世主的狂热态度好像也没减弱多少。  
“嗨，科林。”哈利冲黑发男孩打了个招呼，没想一时不察被一阵闪光灯的亮光晃花了眼。  
“我可是这好几个月来第一个拍到救世主正面照片的人呢，照片一定要好好收藏。”科林很宝贝的摆弄他的照相机，对着它露出满意的神情，一边自言自语的说。  
“呃，科林你听我说。我现在的状态不太适合拍照，当然更不适合外传了。”哈利委婉的提醒。  
如果科林是那种有两个竖直耳朵的生物，那么现在那耳朵一定耷下来了——别问为什么，这种被崇拜对象嫌弃的可怜兮兮的表情说明了一切。  
“好吧，我不要求你删除它们，但至少不要让别人看见。要知道，并不是所有人都能接受一个大着肚子的救世主的。”哈利败下阵来，他对这个格兰芬多学弟提出了更宽容的要求。  
这下好了，科林两只无形的耳朵又竖了起来，要是他有尾巴的话估计也正摆的欢。  
不过科林还没高兴够呢，相机就被一双罪恶的手拿走了。  
“这可不行。”德拉科摆弄了几下，把照片删了个干净。科林反应过来后一脸心痛的张大嘴指着德拉科，仿佛下一秒就要扑上去给他一个不可饶恕咒。  
“你……你怎么可以强制拿走记者的相机，我可以去魔法部起诉你，依照《记者权益保护法》第五百六十四条。”  
“未经允许拍摄救世主的照片，我也可以去起诉你。”德拉科抱着双臂，好整以暇的用挑衅的目光看着科林。  
“可是哈利同意了，你凭什么拒绝。”科林据理力争。  
“我是他的男朋友。”  
事实证明，科林的段位和脸皮还远远不够。  
虽然在来之前赫敏已经跟他讲过救世主和斯莱特林毒蛇王子之间的纠葛，但科林一厢情愿的认为这事另有隐情。  
我们不能责怪科林在听到自己偶像真的和斯莱特林王子在一起，并且心甘情愿为他怀孕时信仰与三观的崩塌。毕竟他已经不明白自己作为哈利的粉丝，这么长时间和德拉科的后援团互掐的意义在哪——毕竟连两个当事人都搞在一起了。  
“很好，相机先放在我这，现在我们可以开始谈谈了。”德拉科拉着哈利坐回沙发上。  
一说到正事，科林迅速推了推刚刚因为激动而从鼻梁上滑落的眼镜，尽力忍住想打面前金发斯莱特林一拳的冲动，慢慢安静下来。  
虽然他对德拉科很有意见，但偶像的事情必须认真对待不是吗？  
“赫敏给我说了，得让整个魔法界相信你们是认真的，得让整个魔法界开始思考他们在战后变得越来越顽固的学院隔离主义的正确性，这可不是件容易的事。”科林耸耸肩道，“也许我可以试着讲一个故事，一个战火中的爱情故事——我觉得女巫们会很喜欢这种东西。”  
德拉科沉思了一会，在袍角下面捏了捏哈利的手，然后哈利回捏他。  
“我没意见。”哈利表示，德拉科随即也表示同意。  
“那么我要听听你们的故事了。”科林掏出一卷羊皮纸和一根速记羽毛笔，恨恨的动作让人以为他要戳死自己——或者德拉科，谁知道呢。  
经过战争的洗礼，科林作为一个记者成熟了许多，再也不是那个每天跟在救世主后面疯狂给偶像拍照的跟踪狂了——虽然现在他给救世主拍照的欲望仍旧很疯狂。  
但好记者科林在听斯莱特林王子殿下讲他悲惨的暗恋故事时，他几次放弃作为记者的操守，努力的想用眼神表达对铂金贵族的鄙视。  
逊毙了。科林斜了德拉科一眼。  
但他现在是我的。德拉科伸手揽过哈利的腰。  
……算了，看在这是哈利的选择的份上。  
自动记录羽毛笔写了整整七张羊皮纸，来到格里莫广场两个小时后，科林心满意足的夹着它们走进了壁炉——当然，他没忘记自己的相机。  
其实这趟也没有白来，虽然没能拿到哈利的照片，但马尔福允许他拍了一张黑魔标记的特写图，这也是个大新闻呐。科林自我安慰道。  
记者的效率总是惊人的，当科林顶着两个浓重的黑眼圈告诉赫敏，报道已经写好就等上头版的时候，褐发女巫赞赏的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
卢娜表示报刊版面早就准备好了。  
事实上这个好像总是在状况外的女巫早就觉得哈利和德拉科有点什么，起码在学校的时候，德拉科单方面对哈利肯定有想法。  
“唔，希望他们的订婚声明和结婚时宴请宾客名单也能在《唱唱反调》上刊登，我想那一定会大卖的。”卢娜说，“他们两个早该在一起了，我们还在在学校时，禁林里的鸟儿告诉过我，他们是命定的伴侣。”  
疯姑娘的声音仍旧空灵。有时候赫敏想，也许卢娜什么时候对办报纸失去兴趣，她可以推荐她去霍格沃茨顶替特里劳妮教授的位置。

总之，一切都很顺利。  
采访很顺利，新闻撰写很顺利，印刷很顺利，当然，卖的也很顺利——没有哪个女巫能抵挡住这样的故事，瞧瞧，《是守护还是背叛——揭秘那些烙印下不为人知的爱情故事》——更何况故事的主角还是魔法界救世主和曾经的斯莱特林王子。  
从早上开始，仿佛所有人都在谈论这件事——好奇的，支持的，看热闹的，鄙夷的。哈利从来都不知道原来有这么多人关心他的个人问题，这种在大众面前出柜的感觉让他有点……微妙，微妙的不好意思。  
“嘿，别告诉我救世主阁下后悔了。”德拉科的声音响起在头顶。  
“你明知道我不会。”哈利说，“只不过科林写出来的东西太夸张了，简直像那些喜欢幻想的麻瓜写来赚人眼泪的言情故事。”  
哈利抖抖手中的《唱唱反调》，然后说：“不得不说，这篇报道简直刷新了我的认知，你给了科林多少好处，他简直把你写成了麻瓜童话里那些勇斗恶龙的骑士。 ”哈利好像想到什么好笑的事情，忍不住笑起来。  
“唔，你怎么知道我不是保护王子殿下的骑士呢？”德拉科仍旧是贵族式的咏叹调。  
“得了吧，别给我来这套。你这样简直像诱拐无知少女的坏人。在学校里你就是个小混蛋。”  
“是啊，一个只对你混蛋的小混蛋。你知道我爱你。”  
“我真的怀疑你是不是在对我油腔滑调。”哈利有点不好意思的偏过头去。“好吧，我相信你说的是真的，只是……我以为科林会写的朴素点。”  
德拉科不置可否。

关于救世主的新闻总是能稳稳霸占头条，更何况是如此爆炸性的消息。《唱唱反调》一夕之间盖过了《预言家日报》风头，卢娜一直在忙着加印的事。  
就在刚才，卢娜戴着一个风格诡异的眼镜，手里提着一沓信件从格里莫广场的壁炉里走出来。  
“《唱唱反调》的编辑部信箱第一次这么热闹。”卢娜越过眼镜，从镜片上方看着哈利。“我觉得这些信件应该给你看看。”  
德拉科接过卢娜手中的信放到茶几上。  
“谢谢，你和哈利很般配。”疯姑娘说。  
德拉科很是意外的挑挑眉。  
“不过你和哈利不打算出来说点什么吗？”卢娜继续用空灵的嗓音问，“我想现在支持的人一定比反对的人多——我看了报道，挺感人的不是吗？”  
“当然要说点什么。”德拉科回答。  
不只要说点什么，还要让反对的人找不到理由再说什么。斯莱特林从来都是强硬派。  
【终章】  
《唱唱反调》上的报道一发出，事件就开始持续发酵。短短半天之内，大街小巷仿佛都在谈论这件事情，而编辑部内还在持续收到信件。

我早就觉得他们之间有点什么，想想看，可不是什么人都能有勇气在黑魔王眼皮底下做间谍的。天呐，这真浪漫，想起马尔福先生因为对救世主深深的爱恋而甘愿出生入死，我感觉激动的要晕倒了。  
以上内容来自某位满心浪漫幻想的年轻女巫。

老实说，我不知道该对这段感情说些什么。如果早知道救世主是弯的，我保证现在一定没马尔福什么事。另外，如果哪天亲爱的哈利认识到马尔福邪恶虚伪又假惺惺的嘴脸后，我的怀抱始终为你敞开。  
以上内容来自某位错失机会的可怜先生，让我们向梅林祈祷他还能安然看到明天的太阳。

我坚决反对，这简直太荒唐了！不管怎么说，马尔福家曾经支持过黑魔王，而没有人可以肯定他们现在也是清白的。救世主这样的选择太让我失望了！  
呃……好吧，这位不知道是先生还是小姐的读者情绪好像比较激动。

德拉科和哈利翻着厚厚的信件，有时遇到好玩的评论还会递给对方看。  
德拉科仿佛一点都不担心，他在卢娜走后甚至还饶有兴致的把哈利推倒在铺满信件的茶几上，两人打闹着温存了好一会，在快要失控的时候停了下来。  
“还不行，德拉科，现在还不行。”哈利微喘道，“我们还有很多事情要做，我会受不了的。”  
德拉科着迷似的揉捏着哈利由于怀孕而愈加丰翘饱满的臀部。  
“我会讨回来的。”德拉科一句话让哈利红了脸。  
情侣们没羞没臊的调情时间有限，第二天一早，纵使德拉科多不想放开怀里的宝贝，他也得出面了。  
德拉科得赶在事件发酵到发臭之前解决它。  
忘了说，斯莱特林们不仅仅是强硬派，还是彻头彻尾的投机者。德拉科一直在等一个机会，而现在这个机会来了。  
《唱唱反调》头版发布的第二天，八卦女王潘西的杂志也转载了科林的文章，而《预言家日报》竟也不甘寂寞，紧随其后。  
很好。德拉科想。  
于是在有关他和哈利的恋情讨论进行的如火如荼时，休假多天的圣芒戈副院长再次出现在他的办公室。  
没多久，得到消息的记者们闻风而动，整个包围了德拉科的办公室。  
不得不说，丽塔斯基特就是丽塔斯基特，抢头条的能力简直无人能敌。出于多方考量，德拉科决定卖她个面子，他答应了过会儿让她专访。  
德拉科慢条斯理的看完这段时间的财务报表并询问了几点不清楚的地方，然后关心了与麻瓜医疗合作项目的进展情况，独自享用了午餐。直到下午，德拉科才把一直等在办公室门外的丽塔请进门来。  
“你好，斯基特小姐。”德拉科尽量礼貌的打了个不咸不淡的招呼。  
“您好，马尔福先生，记得上次采访还是您四年级时候的事情，那时您对于救世主的爆料真是令人印象深刻。”  
德拉科不悦的看了丽塔一眼，他还记得那份报道给哈利造成过不小的困扰。  
“呵呵，我们言归正传。”丽塔察觉到面前男人的不悦，赶紧转移了话题。  
德拉科放松身体靠在靠背椅上，示意对方可以开始了。  
“对于你和救世主公然出柜的事情，我想读者一定有很多想问的。让我们先从哪里开始呢？”丽塔挥舞着自己涂满红色指甲油的手，从一个颜色同样浮夸的手包里拿出一叠小卡片。  
“就从这里吧，咳咳。”丽塔推了推眼镜，清清嗓子。  
“众所周知，马尔福家在战后审判的时候被凤凰社证实为其间谍，从而避免了食死徒的指控。而你与救世主的关系，让人们重新怀疑起审判的真实性。请问，您是真的为爱而甘愿去冒险还是这只是救世主的蓄意包庇？”  
丽塔的声音仍旧刻薄尖锐，而她提出的问题也不遑多让。  
“这是个好问题，斯基特小姐。如果你看过科林的报道，我想你就应该明白，救世主丝毫没有包庇我的理由——那时候他只当我是个有点勇敢，勉强算是良心未泯的小混蛋。”德拉科说，“况且我想，大家都知道救世主的魔杖还是我原来那根。”  
丽塔的羽毛笔兴奋的在纸上蹦来跳去，而它的主人则抽出了第二张卡片。  
“唔，相信这个问题也是大家很想知道的。”丽塔开始念道，“你们会结婚吗？什么时候结婚？救世主现在又在哪里？”  
“我们当然会结婚。至于时间，我想我们不用太匆忙。而哈利有自己的事，出于隐私，我不能告诉你。”也许哈利现在正半倚在格里莫广场的沙发上捧着肚子看报纸？想象中的画面让德拉科微笑着眯起眼。  
“咳咳。”丽塔打断了他的遐想。  
“最后一个问题，马尔福先生。”  
“既然你说要与哈利波特先生举行婚礼，那么我们是否可以认为你们已经争得了父母的同意？很好奇你们是如何做到的，毕竟大家都以为，继承人的问题是纯血家族一向重视的。”  
丽塔说这话的时候意味深长的看着德拉科。如果那次在窗台上她没听错或看错的话，救世主应该已经怀孕很久了。  
就算做记者这么久，这种有话题性的新闻她也遇见的不多。  
她想听听当事人会怎么回答，现在连那根羽毛笔都兴奋的发起抖来。  
“至于这件事，我想也许明天圣芒戈召开的巫师医疗研究报告会能给你答案。”德拉科示意丽塔时间已到，然后送她离开了办公室。  
“甲虫小姐，我想你能明白什么该写什么不该写。”丽塔临走前，德拉科叫住她说。   
丽塔的专访以极快的速度传播开来，意外的，这次甲虫小姐没有用那些煽动性的文字，难得用写实的风格记录了两人的谈话内容——丽塔知道，她要是想安稳抢头条的话，还是不要得罪德拉科的好。  
经此报道，圣芒戈向来少人问津的医疗研究报告会竟成为了众人关注的焦点。

“德拉科？”哈利接下男友的一记深吻。  
“明天可以跟我一起去吗？”  
“去哪？”哈利下意识的捧住自己的肚子，另一只手撑住自己的后腰。  
“你可以不露面的，我有个关于性转咒语的改良研究要讲，我想说不定你愿意去听听。说起来我还真要感谢那群小巨怪呢。”德拉科低声笑起来，手伸进西装口袋里下意识摸着一个小巧的盒子。  
“我可不怎么感激。”哈利似真似假的抱怨，“如果是你中了这个咒语，说不定我会同意你的话。”

两个人果真时刻像调情。

隔日一早，德拉科把哈利安顿在一个丝毫不引人注意的角落里，然后走上被记者包围的讲台。  
“众所周知，关于巫师界同性伴侣的后代问题一直是医学界的研究方向，而这次我想宣布我们已经获得了突破性的进展，我们改良了一个性转咒语，可以达到局部性转的效果。”  
会场一片哗然。  
这是魔法界多年来悬而未决的问题，不论是用魔药，魔咒还是旁的什么，都没有人能解决这个难题。而现在这个消息足以让那些同性恋人们激动一阵了。  
混乱中已经有反应快的人激动的向台上大喊发问，连扩音咒都忘了施。  
“请问马尔福院长，你们研究这个咒语的契机是什么？是否与您和波特先生的同性情侣关系有关？”  
“契机是一个意外。”德拉科回答，“我们不是这个咒语的发明者，只是改良了它。现在，只要你有一个够厉害的男朋友并且愿意接受咒语拥有一个临时子宫的话，也许男巫生子并不是件难事。”德拉科说，眼神状似不经意的扫过哈利所在的角落。  
德拉科的一席话无异于在沸腾的油锅里滴进一滴水。  
“所以马尔福先生，你和波特先生中是谁愿意接受这个咒语？”台下有人大声嚷道。  
德拉科示意台下安静，他静静的看向某个角落。  
“感谢我的爱人。”德拉科说，“感谢他愿意承受这些。”德拉科沉默了一会，然后继续说。  
“我想了很久，但不知道你到底喜欢哪种求婚仪式。”德拉科有点狡黠的眨眨眼，“《唱唱反调》好像收到了不少想撬墙角的来信，我觉得也许向他们宣誓一下主权比较好。”  
“哈利？”德拉科走下台，向那个角落伸出手。  
哦，该死的德拉科，竟然不提前通知他一声。哈利窘迫的涨红了脸，但他仍旧拉住了那只手，在它的牵引下缓缓站起来。  
周围响起几声惊呼，然后是亮个不停的闪光灯。  
“我感觉全世界都在看我的肚子。”哈利暗暗捶了德拉科一下，垂下眼睫小声向德拉科抱怨。  
“别怕，你怎样都很漂亮。”德拉科揽住他的肩头。  
“我告诉过你，不要用漂亮来形容我。”  
“好吧，那我英俊的救世主，你愿意接受我的求婚么？”德拉科摊开手，手心里是一枚熟悉的戒指——绿色的戒面，妖精的手工工艺，正是哈利在生日时收到的那枚。  
“我……可我还没给你准备礼物。”闪光灯的照耀让他更难为情了。  
德拉科也不逼迫他。他抓起哈利的手不容分说的把戒指再次套了上去，然后轻轻碰了碰哈利的腹部。  
“这就是最好的礼物。”德拉科用温柔的灰蓝色眸子看着哈利。

这也许是哈利干掉黑魔王之后做的最出格的事了——他在众目睽睽之下伸手环住了德拉科的脖子把自己送了上去。  
惊呼声变得更响，闪光灯几乎一刻也停不下。  
明天的头条一定又很精彩。是《救世主与副院长当众热吻》，还是《哈利波特与马尔福之子》？  
谁知道呢。哈利在唇齿交融间想。反正救世主从来都不按常理出牌。

只不过鉴于德拉科一声招呼都不打就当众求婚的恶劣行为，哈利决定今晚还是不要让金发男人上他的床了。  
嘛，热恋中的情侣们总愿意搞点夫夫之间的小情趣，不是吗？


	5. 番外1-6

番外一  
01 关于两个傻爸爸

“哈利真的没问题吗？他真的没问题吗？”圣芒戈副院长在自家医院的走廊里急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“哈利已经进去一个小时了！”  
“赫敏，他会没事的是吗？”  
赫敏安慰的拍拍德拉科的手臂，她理解德拉科现在的焦急心情——毕竟以前从没有任何一个男性产子的案例，在哈利之前这只停留在理论可行的层面上。  
“他会没事的。”赫敏说，罗恩也难得没有挤兑德拉科，他甚至主动拍了拍金发男人的肩膀。  
在这个时候什么冷静优雅的贵族风度全都被德拉科抛诸脑后。他感觉魂魄都被手术室里的一大一小勾走了。

哈利是在格里莫广场十二号，也就是他和德拉科现在的家里感受到一阵腹痛的，重重叠叠的下坠感立刻让他明白小蝎子大概是要降生了，不过这个性急包子的到来好像比预计提前了几天。  
老精灵克利切充当了报信的角色，哈利第一时间被送往圣芒戈，而正在开会的副院长大人听到消息后马上扔掉手中的文件抬腿跑到手术室门前，于是就有了刚才的一幕。  
继赫敏和罗恩之后，正在国外度假的卢修斯和纳西莎也赶了回来。  
“怎么样了？”卢修斯急切的想上前询问儿子。虽然他对波特和德拉科的事情仍有不满，可无疑他对小蝎子的出生抱有很大期待。  
“先别去。”纳西莎轻轻拽住他的丈夫，给他一个稍安勿躁的眼神。  
“小龙正急着呢，别去烦他。”接着纳西莎仿佛想起什么，低声笑起来。  
“小龙和你可真像，母亲告诉我，小龙出生的时候你也是这样急躁。希望他带孩子不像你一样笨手笨脚。”纳西莎笑得更开心了，而卢修斯则有点窘迫。  
纳西莎怀念了一下自家儿子小时候的短胳膊短腿，又唏嘘了一下儿子已经要为人父。卢修斯没有说话，只是站在儿子身后拍拍他的肩头。  
可德拉科恍无所觉般继续原地转圈。

距离哈利被送进圣芒戈两个小时后，在德拉科把自己和别人都转晕之前，哈利被推了出来。  
他的黑发沾了汗水贴在脸颊旁，而一个小小的襁褓就放下他枕边。  
德拉科感觉自己要哭出来了，在面对伏地魔的时候他都没有这么紧张。希尔医生告诉他，哈利和小家伙一切正常，只不过哈利因为过度劳累睡了过去。  
德拉科久久盯着哈利的脸，附身吻掉他额头和鼻尖的汗珠。一时间没有人去打破这个温馨到让人落泪的瞬间。  
德拉科直起身，他伸出双手颤抖的想接过希尔医生手里小小的一团。  
好软，这是德拉科唯一一个感受，很难相信这样一个柔柔软软的金发团子是他的儿子，他和哈利的。  
德拉科小心翼翼的揭开盖得严严实实的被角，那个不安分的软团子仿佛是哭闹够了，现在安安静静一动不动的趴在他怀里。  
这是个有着柔软金色胎发的小团子，德拉科没忍住，伸出一根手指戳戳儿子的脸蛋，然后他看着那个指尖下的凹陷傻乎乎的笑起来。  
“茜茜，我觉得当年我的表现肯定比小龙好一点。”卢修斯和纳西莎也凑上前来，老铂金贵族毫不客气的挤兑自己儿子，看得出来辈分上升的卢修斯心情相当不错。  
“我当时也有这么胖？”傻笑过后的小铂金贵族拽住自己的母亲问。  
“是。”纳西莎毫不犹豫的补刀，“你小的时候在床上滚的技术令人叹为观止。”  
德拉科没说话，维持傻笑的表情把小团子放回哈利枕边，然后再次在爱人脸颊上落下一吻。  
真好。德拉科趁没有人注意的时候抽了抽鼻子。

哈利醒来的时候一偏头就看到身侧小小的一包，然后越过包裹是德拉科充满喜悦的放大的脸。  
“小蝎子呢？”哈利询问，然后怀里被塞进一个软团子。  
哈利同样对这个软哒哒的生物不知所措。  
“呃……他为什么不哭？我听说小婴儿都很喜欢哭的。”哈利问。  
“他哭累了还没醒，和你一起睡到现在。”德拉科笑道，“是个金发的小鬼，我希望他能有和你一样的绿眼睛。”  
“其实灰蓝色也蛮好的。”哈利也伸出手指戳了戳小蝎子肉感十足的脸颊，露出一个和德拉科如出一辙的傻笑。  
这让刚刚走到门口的赫敏和罗恩转头深深的扶额。  
“哈利。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们结婚吧。”德拉科轻声说。毫无疑问他得到肯定的回答。  
“我以为当时在发布会上就已经答应你了。”  
两个人之间的甜蜜气氛让刚回过头来的赫敏和罗恩选择再次转身扶额。  
也许我该向赫敏求婚了。罗恩•其实并不算大龄•韦斯莱开始认真思考自己和女友的未来。

赫敏在房间里两个人开始接吻的时候静静拉走了罗恩，这个聪慧的女巫嘴角勾着笑，可如果仔细看的话能看到她眼睛里隐隐的泪花。  
不管怎样，这是战后凤凰社成员们迎来的第一个新生命。这种新希望诞生的感觉让这个一直坚强的女巫多愁善感起来。  
感谢梅林，过去的一切都结束了。

02 教父们的鸡飞狗跳

“哈利，你是认真的吗？”罗恩坐在沙发上看着手忙脚乱给小蝎子换尿布的哈利问，“让扎比尼给小蝎子当教父？！”  
“唔……我很抱歉罗恩，我很想让你做他的教父，可是之前我跟德拉科说好了，小蝎子毕竟是马尔福家的长子，他有一个古老的家族要继承。我答应德拉科这次由他安排。”哈利抱歉的看了看罗恩，一不小心尿布裹得紧了，小蝎子立刻歇斯底里的哭叫起来。  
“哦，天哪！我真是不知道该拿他怎么办。”哈利手足无措，幸好克利切及时赶来解救了他。  
哈利在克利切鄙视加责备的眼神中把小蝎子递给他，然后挨着自己的红发好友坐下。  
“罗恩我很抱歉，也许你愿意当我们下一个孩子的教父。”如果还有下一个的话，哈利想。  
听到这话，深受打击的罗恩总算受到点安慰，但自己好友说不定还会给马尔福生孩子的认知让他再次消沉下去。  
“他一定会被扎比尼带成一个斯莱特林。”罗恩低声嘟嘟囔囔。  
唔，其实理论上讲斯科皮是个斯莱特林没什么不对，毕竟他的一个父亲就是个完完全全的斯莱特林。  
当然这个想法哈利没有说出来，他不想继续打击他的好友。  
“嘿，罗恩，我和德拉科说好了，他同意让赫敏来当小蝎子的教母。我想你可以先争取当……呃，教母的丈夫什么的。”  
罗恩在认真思考这个建议的可能性。在经过一番思索后，红发格兰芬多显然认为这个建议比让哈利立刻再去给他生一个教子靠谱许多。  
“好吧我勉强接受，不过你得记得你还欠我一个真正的教子。”罗恩等到哈利点头同意才心满意足的去找克利切揉搓小蝎子。他就差逼着哈利立一个牢不可破咒了。

转眼到了小蝎子受洗的日子，哈利和德拉科挡掉了所有激动的不能自已的记者们，只邀请为数不多的好友们来参加这场仪式。  
扎比尼和赫敏——小蝎子新任教父和教母——为这个金发碧眼的团子举行了受洗仪式。  
罗恩站在纳威和卢娜的身边，他对哈利没有请他来当教父这件事仍旧耿耿于怀。  
“我相信赫敏和扎比尼会把小蝎子带的很好。”卢娜安慰道。  
“想点好玩的，你看小蝎子在受洗过程中被吓哭了。”纳威拍拍罗恩的肩膀。  
罗恩撇撇嘴，然后三个人一起笑着，跟众人一块鼓起掌来。  
算了，还是先想想怎么让自己变成“教母的丈夫”吧。罗恩想。

当然，后来罗恩成功成为James的教父，唯一让他有点不满的是潘西成了他的教母。而纳威和卢娜则承包了Albus。至于Lily，韦斯莱双子打了一架后谁也没能单独抱走这个唯一的小公主，哈利只好设了两个教父头衔，而金妮则成为Lily的教母。  
当然，教父教母团们可为这几个熊孩子操碎了心，不过那都是好多年后的事情了。

03 婚礼进行时

德拉科的办事效率简直惊人，病房求婚后第二天，他就在《预言家日报》上刊登了自己和救世主不日就要举行婚礼的消息。然后在第二天，人们还没有完全反应过来之时，他又在《唱唱反调》上刊登了婚宴的宾客名单，而与此同时，婚礼请柬也已经寄出了。  
“天哪德拉科，我简直怀疑你早就准备好了。”哈利说。  
“是，我确实早就准备好了。”德拉科挑挑眉，“你不知道这一刻我等了多久。”  
“下个月，下个月你就真的整个属于我了。天知道不把你栓起来我有多不放心。”  
“我也一样。”哈利笑道。

准备婚礼的过程是甜蜜而纷乱的，他们需要两套新郎礼服，而这时格兰芬多和斯莱特林两方的审美差异无情的显露出来。  
“我觉得这两套不错，一套铁灰一套黑色。”自诩为时尚女王的潘西给面前快要结婚的夫夫指点江山，而扎比尼选择无条件支持自己未婚妻。  
“要我说这两套也不错，哈利穿黑的德拉科穿白的。这挺衬他们的发色的。”赫敏提出不同意见，而他的未婚夫——罗恩前段时间向赫敏求婚了——同样选择无条件支持她。  
“得了吧格兰杰，也许在魔法部事务方面我比不上你，可在审美方面我绝对甩你两条街。”潘西看向那两套西装的表情充满了不屑。  
“他们是去结婚又不是去奔丧，一黑一白简直可笑。”时尚女王继续补刀。  
赫敏也意识到了建议的不妥，她转而把目光投向领带和胸针。  
这次潘西建议的纯银色和墨绿色领带的搭配受到了来自罗恩的嘲讽。  
“哈利是个格兰芬多。”罗恩说，“再说婚礼为什么要用冷冰冰的银绿色，哈利又不是去奔丧。”罗恩把原话回赠给潘西。  
潘西交叉双臂，扫了罗恩一眼，没有说话。  
“呃……你们别吵了。”哈利作为当事人表示自己听的头都大了，他的婚礼准备简直变成斯莱特林和格兰芬多审美大比拼。  
“我觉得礼服选潘西的那两套不错，至于领带和胸针，我想赫敏选的金红色和银绿色的搭配就可以了。”  
哈利说完，混战双方都“哼”的一声表示可以接受。  
只不过这颜色的选择简直搞的和两个学院结婚似的。

不管怎样，一个月后婚礼如期举行，小蝎子还太小当不了花童。不过也没关系，他成为了全场的吉祥物，头上戴着花环被纳西莎抱在怀里在门口迎接每一个宾客——确切来说是迎接每个宾客的亲昵捏脸。  
幸福的人总是相似的，婚礼过程没什么好说。大概就是一个幸福的新郎和另一个幸福的新郎最终幸福的交换戒指然后在众人面前幸福的接宣示主权吧。  
被纳西莎抱在怀里的小蝎子在两个父亲伴着起哄声接吻时拿出了自己塞在嘴巴里的小拳头，他咧开一个没牙的笑容拍起手来。

一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多，一个冷静凉薄一个鲁莽勇敢。可谁又能说这两个拥有太多不同的人不幸福呢？  
【番外二】斯科皮的儿童节礼物  
砰砰砰，砰砰砰。  
“爹地，爸比！快醒醒！”  
砰砰砰。  
“你们醒了没有！你们答应Scor的。”  
砰砰砰。  
伴随着一阵敲门声，一个童声在马尔福庄园的主卧门外响起，童声清清脆脆，因为咬字不清还有种软糯的萌感。  
小包子斯科皮的声音其实并不大，但是当童声在清晨五点鸟还没全起的寂静中响起时，已经足够吵醒大床上相拥的两人。  
“德拉科，快去看看你儿子在搞什么，要是尿床了就把他丢给克利切。”哈利在被子底下轻轻踢了德拉科小腿一脚，他小声说到，眼睛仍旧紧紧闭着。  
“嘿，他也是你儿子。”德拉科清醒了一点，调整了一下自己的姿势，手指拨了拨怀里小黑猫的头发。  
“快去看看，让我再睡一会。”哈利闭着眼拍开那只不老实的手。  
德拉科轻笑。自从两人确定关系后，他又发现了一项有趣的娱乐——早上在哈利还没清醒的时候逗弄他，迷迷糊糊不愿起床的哈利像极了一只炸毛的猫。  
“好吧宝贝。”德拉科挑挑眉，忽然反应过来哈利闭着眼看不见，于是微微低下头用自己的嘴唇碰了碰他的。  
一个哈利味道的早安吻。  
“我说了别叫我宝贝，这很肉麻。”哈利翻了个身小声嘟囔着。  
“那叫什么？甜心？”德拉科说着，下床打开了门。一个小动物立刻扑了上来，紧紧抱住他的长腿。德拉科从上方俯视下去，只看见一个金灿灿的发顶。  
等到小动物松开手，德拉科蹲下身，直视着他那双翠绿的大眼睛。  
“说吧，有什么事让你忘记了我教导你这么多次的贵族礼仪？我告诉过你，要是尿床了就去找克利切。”德拉科伸出食指，点了点斯科皮的小鼻子。  
“Scor已经五岁了，Scor才没有尿床！”小包子很不高兴的拨开自家爹地的手，两手掐腰抗议。  
“那又是什么让你这么早就来毫无风度的拍门？恩？现在才五点，你爸比都被你吵醒了，你最好能给我一个不罚你抄马尔福家规的理由。”  
小蝎子一听到要抄家规，立刻瘪了瘪嘴，大眼睛里委屈的起了雾气。  
简直像他爸爸一样让人没办法。德拉科想。  
“亲爱的，你别总吓唬他，斯科皮还是个孩子。”哈利已经起床了，他裹着睡袍走向门口，俯下身亲了下小蝎子白嫩嫩的脸颊，然后就被身后的人搂住了腰。  
“这可不行，他要为一大早毫不贵族的行为负责，这是马尔福家的规矩。”德拉科在哈利耳边说。  
“是爸比，他答应了Scor在儿童节的时候带我去麻瓜界玩的，现在儿童节已经过去整整五个小时了。”小蝎子伸出小手，使劲岔开五根手指头强调，很不开心的噘嘴。  
“赫敏阿姨说，麻瓜那里有游乐场，里面有好大好大的……恩……果衫册。”  
“是过山车。”哈利说。  
“对，赫敏阿姨说麻瓜的小孩子都很喜欢，比魁地奇还好玩。还有电影，Scor可以看好看的故事……”  
斯科皮仰着金色的脑袋，用期盼的眼神看着那个大金发贵族。  
“哈利，我都不知道你答应了他这个。”德拉科轻轻捏了下哈利的腰侧。  
“哦，是我不对，我忘了给你说。你会答应和我们一起去的吧，我知道你今天没有事，我觉得应该带Scor认识一下我小时候生活的麻瓜界。”  
“可是难得的休息日，我更想和你单独呆在一起做点大人之间的事。”德拉科半真半假的抱怨。  
“哦，好吧，你们别这样看着我。Scor，既然起床了就快去刷牙。”被一大一小两双翠绿色的眼睛看着，德拉科很快投降。  
“耶，谢谢爹地！”斯科皮再次八爪鱼般抱住德拉科的长腿。  
清晨六点整，哈利和德拉科带着穿好麻瓜童装的斯科皮幻影移形出现在麻瓜伦敦。斯科皮对身上的衣服感到很新奇，不时的扯扯这拽拽那。  
在斯科皮的坚持下，他们没有让克利切准备早餐，而选择来品尝麻瓜们的美食。  
不知道是不是哈利在怀孕的时候吃了太多的甜食，斯科皮对所有甜点都抱有狂热的兴趣。他吃下了一整个甜的吓人的甜甜圈，看在儿童节的份上，哈利今天没有逼着他喝牛奶，允许他点了一杯加了许多糖的咖啡。现在小包子对麻瓜们的炸薯块表现出了浓浓的兴趣。  
“好次，Scor还要。”小金发贵族鼓着两个腮帮，口齿不清，把自己塞的像个小仓鼠。  
“Scor，我很难相信你这吃相会是一个马尔福。”德拉科靠在椅背上嘴角带笑的看他吃。  
小蝎子在心里翻了个白眼，他早就摸清了自家爹地的脾气，平时别扭又贵族的不得了，可是一遇到爸比就会变成个彻头彻尾的流氓无赖加混蛋——这是罗恩叔叔说的，不关他的事。  
斯科皮用餐巾抹抹嘴，大眼睛一眨一眨闪闪发亮。  
“我要去游乐场。”OvO←这是斯科皮。  
“我们坐地铁怎么样？”三个人站在餐馆门口讨论出行方式，斯科皮刚刚把自己的小肚皮里装满了食物，不适合幻影移形。  
“我们为什么要选择这么拥挤的，毫不贵族的交通方式？”无比嫌弃的大白金贵族说。  
“好啊好啊，爸比我们坐地铁……可是地铁是什么？”十分好奇的小白金贵族说。  
二对一，绿眼睛联盟再次获得胜利。  
于是就出现了现在的情况：上班早高峰，伦敦拥挤的地铁里，一个白白嫩嫩的可爱金发包子坐在地铁座位上开心的晃着腿，好奇的东张西望，而一个同样发色的英俊男人站在他旁边——这是一对很吸引人的父子，大的帅气优雅，小的白嫩可爱。  
他们旁边还有一个黑发男人，这人也有一种很特别的气质，不是帅气逼人却也很难让人移开目光——如果非要说的话，大概是漂亮，虽然这个词听起来有点失礼，但确实是这样。  
如果仔细看的话就能发现，黑发男子和小包子也很像，尤其是那双碧绿色的眼瞳。  
不知到了哪一站，上来的人特别多，哈利被人挤了一下，挤到了德拉科的怀里。  
“看你多么愚蠢，波特，在这样的时间选择这样的交通工具。”德拉科嘴里刻薄的说，身体却动了动，把哈利和小蝎子圈在怀里，一只手紧紧搂住哈利的腰。  
“别动。”感觉到哈利挣动了几下，德拉科靠在他耳边说。炙热的气息让哈利身体紧张的绷直。  
“没人看见的。”德拉科知道哈利不太愿意和他在公共场合有太过亲昵的接触，但是现在车厢这么挤，他决定趁机揩点油。

“爹地你和爸比在干什么？”  
果然包子是最亮的电灯泡。  
“没什么，你爸比没站稳，我扶他一下。”德拉科尽可能友好的对不明真相的小包子挤出一个假笑，悻悻的把已经摸到哈利大腿的手拿开，不甘心的在哈利腰侧轻轻掐了一把。  
“马上就要到了Scor。”哈利对斯科皮说，暗地里却捉住德拉科那双作怪的大手不甘示弱的回掐了几下，引起身后之人几声轻笑。  
“你要先玩什么？Scor？”十分钟后，一家三口挤下地铁站在了游乐场门口，哈拿着三张票问金发小包子。  
斯科皮举起两只手看向面前两个大人，哈利和德拉科知道这是要牵手的意思。两人默契的一左一右拉起柔软的小手，斯科皮满意的晃了晃脑袋。  
“Scor要做果……”  
“过山车。”哈利纠正。  
“对。”斯科皮使劲的点头，本来就很不听话的头发被甩的更乱，德拉科看到之后伸出另一只手狠狠的在他头顶揉搓了两下。  
“哈利，小Scor的头发真像你，都是这么乱七八糟。你不该阻止我给他用发胶的。”  
“得了吧德拉科，发胶用多了斯科皮长大之后会恨我的——我无法想象一个发际线感人的小Scor。”哈利说着，调侃的看了一眼德拉科，引来金发贵族的一记瞪视。  
三人来到乘坐过山车的地方，结果却被告知Scor年龄太小，还不能体验这个项目。  
斯科皮有点懊丧，他一直很想飞的高一点感受高处的风声，就像他两个父亲一样，可是儿童用的飞天扫帚飞得太矮了，根本无法让他满意。  
“没关系Scor，总有一天可以的，我和德拉科会多送你一件儿童节礼物——不过飞天扫帚你不要想。”哈利安慰斯科皮。  
不知想到了什么，斯科皮眼里闪过一丝亮光。  
“真的可以给Scor礼物么？爸比放心，我不要飞天扫帚。”  
“只要……不太过分。”哈利说。  
“嗯……Scor渴了，爸比去那边给Scor买饮料好不好？”斯科皮远远的指了一家便利店。  
等到哈利走远，一大一小两个白金贵族对视着。  
“你又有什么小心思？”知子莫若父，德拉科看斯科皮这个表情就知道小包子一定有事。  
“Scor要礼物。”  
德拉科挑挑眉。  
斯科皮笑眯眯的冲自家爹地招招手，示意他弯腰，然后在他耳边说了几句话。  
“你确定？”德拉科听完有点惊讶，他不知道斯科皮怎么会有这种想法，不过不得不说,他很满意。不愧是他儿子。

所以，当哈利回来看到已经达成某种协议的两个金发混蛋时，总觉得哪里有点诡异。  
“Scor，给你饮料，我不知道你想要什么，果汁也许没错？”哈利给他拧开瓶盖。  
斯科皮也没有喝过麻瓜的饮料，看什么都很好奇，双手捧着瓶子小口小口啜着，然后大眼睛亮起来。  
“爸比，这个比南瓜汁好喝。”小蝎子冲哈利和德拉科弯弯嘴角，“Scor以后可以喝麻瓜果汁不喝南瓜汁么。”  
“不行，麻瓜们会在果汁里面加一些别的东西，长期喝会对身体不好的。”  
“可是爸比，南瓜汁真的好难喝。”斯科皮把自己有可爱婴儿肥的脸真的皱成了十八个褶的包子。  
“Scor，还记得你刚刚给我说了什么？”德拉科轻轻拍拍撒娇的小包子的头。  
“恩……”小蝎子摆出一副思考的表情，好像正在权衡着什么。  
“好吧，Scor要乖，Scor会喝南瓜汁。”  
哈利疑惑的看向德拉科，他知道斯科皮要耍起赖来有多难搞，可今天这是怎么了？难道有人给了他的小蝎子一个夺魂咒？  
金发贵族接收到了自家小黑猫绿眸里传来的疑问，没说话，只回了一个暧昧不明的笑。  
莫名其妙。哈利想。  
不过很快哈利就忘了这回事，事实证明他的小蝎子还是那个原装的活力满满的不折腾会死星人。  
“爹地，爸比，刚刚有两个姐姐说海盗船好玩，而且像Scor这样的小孩子也可以去的。”  
刚体验了一把漂流感觉的小蝎子还没来得及站稳，就已经迫不及待的拽住两人的手请求道。  
果然不能期待斯科皮会安静的坐在旋转木马上，除了吃完午饭后自己强制他坐在上面的一个小时。  
麻瓜那个词怎么说来着？熊孩子。  
“哦，德拉科，真不知道他哪来的这么多活力。”哈利看着蹦蹦跳跳的斯科皮的背影，微微转过头假装抱怨的对身边的金发男人说。  
“亲爱的，你哪有资格说别人？在我们上学的时候你可总是执着于搞大新闻。”德拉科调侃。  
“得啦吧，谁都知道那不是我愿意的。”  
德拉科不置可否。  
“我现在有点担心他会是一个和你一样的鲁莽又无脑的格兰芬多——如果一个马尔福进了格兰芬多，我得好好想想该怎么跟父亲交待。”  
“可是你喜欢这样一个格兰芬多。”哈利看着德拉科说，大有你敢否认我就抱着儿子一走了之的架势。  
“好吧，我确实是蠢透了，才会喜欢这样一个格兰芬多。”德拉科摊摊手，“别这样看着我，你知道我爱你。”  
他们交换了一个眼神，哈利才满意的移开目光。  
“别这么说你儿子，格兰芬多没什么不好——你看他正叫你呢。”  
两人迈着大步走上前去，哈利拒绝了陪同斯科皮一起上海盗船的情求，把小包子丢给了德拉科，自己站在下面看着。  
“抱紧我，Scor，要是害怕可不许哭。”  
“才不会。”斯科皮冲大金发贵族皱皱鼻子。  
德拉科抱起小包子，表现的对这种麻瓜娱乐嗤之以鼻，但还是没有拒绝小蝎子想要去玩的请求。  
于是，在下面站着的哈利看到的就是一个小小的金色脑袋靠在一个大金色脑袋的怀里，两腿一晃一晃，时而还发出欢呼，一双翠色的大眼睛里全是兴奋。  
也许小蝎子以后会是个魁地奇好手。哈利想着，抬头看向金发父子俩，正对上一双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
瞧你儿子这格兰芬多傻样。  
虽然德拉科什么也没说，哈利觉得他就是明白他在想什么。  
哈利忍不住笑了笑，这个金发斯莱特林还真是够别扭。他想起了小蝎子刚出生时，德拉科整天不是粘在自己床前就是跟在小蝎子屁股后面的傻爸爸模样。  
他们两个人——一个莽撞的格兰芬多和一个别扭的斯莱特林——是怎么走到一起的呢？哈利觉得自己已经想不太清楚了，他已经习惯了。  
德拉科，他，斯科皮——一个家。

德拉科把斯科皮从海盗船上抱下来，刚放到地上小包子就撞进哈利怀里。哈利猛地被撞了个趔趄，以为自己要倒地时被德拉科稳稳的扶住了后腰。  
“走吧，Scor刚刚对我说想去看电影。”德拉科一手牵住哈利的手，一手抱起小蝎子。哈利挣了几下，最终还是由着德拉科去了。  
“Scor，你要看什么？”  
小蝎子仰着脸想了想。  
“Scor要吃爆米花。”最终他还是没说出自己想看什么，只记住了中午吃饭时碰到的几个姐姐说，看电影要吃爆米花。  
所以说，小Scor这喜欢吃的性格是遗传了谁呢？两个家长同频了。  
最后，两个大龄青年还是决定迁就一下今天过节的斯科皮，买了三张爱丽丝梦游仙境的票。  
“这好像是一个在麻瓜儿童中很著名的童话故事。”哈利拿着票，不太确定的说，“不过我没看过，隐约记得达利好像有这么一本——不过估计从没翻开过。”  
德拉科表示无所谓，他看过那本书——别惊讶，大战后德拉科看了好多麻瓜相关的东西，他必须承认他们的文学很有可取之处。  
不过看着抱着爆米花桶正啃的开心的斯科皮，他觉得只要有吃的，小蝎子是不会在意到底看什么电影的。  
事实证明了德拉科的正确性，小孩子毕竟是小孩子，玩得再疯也是会累的。没过多久，吃光了爆米花的斯科皮就趴在哈利的膝头欢快的打起小呼噜。  
“他睡了。”德拉科冲哈利比了个口型。  
“嗯。”哈利把全身软软的小包子从中间的座位上抱起，放在自己膝盖上，让他趴在自己怀里。德拉科顺势坐到了原来小蝎子的位置上。  
“哈利。”德拉科在黑暗中攥住了哈利的手，拇指摩挲着他的手心，然后岔开修长有力的手指挤进哈利的五指中间。  
一个十指相扣的手势。  
“干什么？”哈利回握住他。  
老实说，十指交握时戴在手上的戒指有点硌人，但是两人都没有放松力道。  
“你知道乌鸦为什么像写字台么？”德拉科突然没头没脑的问哈利。  
“你说什么？”  
“你知道乌鸦为什么像写字台么？”德拉科重复了一遍，深深的看着哈利的眼睛。  
“我不知道，德拉科，这个问题有点荒谬不是么？”哈利感觉有点好笑，他还以为自己听错了。  
“因为我爱你。”德拉科搂住哈利的腰，让他的头靠在自己肩头上。  
“你不觉得我们的故事就像乌鸦和写字台么？没有理由又很荒谬，可是确实发生了。”德拉科说的很小声，声音里带着很多情绪。  
“德拉科……亲爱的，我想说……如果你这么认为，我也只能说乌鸦确实像写字台。”  
哈利和德拉科相视笑了起来，德拉科把哈利搂的又紧了些。这时候巨幕上正演到了爱丽丝和疯帽子的经典台词。  
“你知道为什么乌鸦像写字台么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
因为我喜欢你。哈利在心里叹息，不知道是谁先凑近的，两个人在黑暗中旁若无人的接吻。  
德拉科扣紧哈利的后脑，舌尖探索他口腔的动作很霸道，却也温柔的让哈利觉得快要承受不住。  
“Scor还在睡觉，别吵醒他。”良久后，哈利喘息着退开。  
“没事，小家伙睡得很死。”德拉科说完，再次含住哈利被吮的仿佛快要滴血的嘴唇。  
就算小蝎子醒了，估计为了他的礼物也会不吭声的——这是白金发联盟在今天刚达成的协议。  
“Scor今天给我要儿童节礼物。”德拉科松开哈利。  
“我正想问你，小蝎子给你说了什么？”  
“他说，赫敏和罗恩家有雨果和罗丝，为什么他不能有弟弟妹妹。”黑暗里看不清德拉科的表情，不过声音里的笑意是藏不住的。  
哈利沉默了，在德拉科以为他不会同意时，哈利的突然把脸埋在他的肩窝里。  
“随你。”哈利说。  
“哈利！你说真的？”这真是意外惊喜。  
“我说随你。”  
“那么，我觉得我们可以提前离场了，哈利。”

斯科皮趴在哈利怀里，闭着眼睛勾起小嘴。  
爹地说，只要爸比同意了，他就能在下个儿童节之前拿到他的礼物了。  
放心吧，爹地，Scor以后有事情会找克利切不会麻烦爸比的，看在他这么乖的份上，爹地可要加油啊。  
于是在哈利不知道的时候，小蝎子攥攥白嫩嫩的小拳头，背叛了绿眼睛联盟，把自家爸比打包送给了金发爹地。  
我们要理解一个小包子想要一个能让他揉圆搓扁的小小包子的愿望，不是吗？  
【番外三】甜蜜的烦恼  
Scorpius：14岁  
James和Albus：一点也不像的双胞胎，8岁  
Lily：7岁

哈利总觉得今天人们看他的眼神有点不对，但却说不出哪里不对。  
在德拉科的强烈要求下，哈利生下James和Albus后就离开了傲罗小队，他现在在霍格沃茨做一名黑魔法防御术的老师。今天他是来替已经当上草药学教授的纳威买曼德拉草根的。  
无论是作为傲罗还是作为教授，哈利无疑都受到了足够的尊重。  
距离大战已经过了十六年，救世主的知名度却没有丝毫减退，在对角巷里到处都是给他打招呼的巫师们——他已经习惯了。  
但是今天这种情况却并不常见。已经有无数女巫用暧昧不明的眼神对着他掩嘴偷笑了，这让他有点不自在。  
那些目光似乎比平时多带了点探寻的意思，但是他可以确定，那些目光里绝对没有恶意——早年的经历让他能够很精准的判断出这一点。  
哦，他们是都被施了夺魂咒吗？为什么都这样看着他？哈利不解的想。在路过不知道是第几家店的橱窗时，哈利不知道第几次检查了自己的着装以及头发。  
Well，很好。巫师袍没有问题，头发虽然乱了点但还是如往常一样柔软的贴在脸侧——德拉科总是很喜欢揉它们，说手感很好。  
算了，谁知道他们今天怎么了。哈利对橱窗玻璃中映出的自己耸耸肩膀。  
哈利嘱咐草药店的老板把曼德拉草根寄回霍格沃茨，自己则走进了蜂蜜公爵糖果店。他要给家里的四只包子买点糖果，要不然Albus一定会哭给他看，James不知道会在家里搞什么恶作剧，反倒是年纪最小的Lily最让他省心。  
其实严格来说Scorpius已经不算是包子了，已经上三年级的小蝎子和他爹地当年一个样子，瞧瞧那一模一样的称号——“斯莱特林王子”——就能知道了。哈利还真有点怀念当年软萌软萌任他揉捏的那个小Scor。不过要是说有什么没变的话，大概就是小蝎子还是甜食的狂热爱好者。  
“四包糖果。”哈利对店老板说，他想起了Scorpius看到新品时眼神发光，却别扭的说不吃的样子。  
哈利脸上带上了微笑。时光似乎格外照顾佩弗利尔的后代。哈利已经三十多岁了，但是时间在他脸上却并没有留下太多刻痕。硬要说留下了什么的话，大概是一种更加迷人的从容成熟的味道。

“唔，生活真像糖果一样甜蜜不是么？哈利，有时候真羡慕你，虽然也许你有时候也有点甜蜜的烦恼。”糖果店老板冲他眨了眨一只眼睛，然后拍了拍哈利的肩膀，像那些女巫一样笑起来。  
哈利和糖果店老板蛮熟，如果有空，哈利很乐意跟这个胖胖的可爱老板聊聊天。可是今天他真听不懂他在说什么了。不过看在老板又去招呼下一位客人的份上，哈利没问。他拎着四袋糖果幻影移形回到马尔福庄园。  
德拉科已经回来了，现在这个金发贵族正坐在柔软的沙发里看一份《预言家日报》。感谢梅林，在生发剂的作用下，德拉科的发际线并没有发生某种不愉快的变化。  
现在这位圣芒戈院长兼魔法部高官有了一种更深沉内敛的气质，这让哈利喜欢的不得了。  
不过这好像也有点小麻烦，像哈利一样认为的人显然不在少数，怎么能让越来越多的人停止诱惑他的爱人成为了哈利的新烦恼。  
德拉科不知道哈利心里的弯弯绕，听见声响后，他坐在沙发上放下报纸，向自己的黑发爱人张开手臂。向往常一样，哈利走过来坐在他的大腿上和他交换了一个浅吻。  
“James他们呢？”哈利站起来问。  
“自从Scor从霍格沃茨放假回家之后，三个小鬼就一直缠着他不放。尤其是Albus，简直要赖在Scor那里不走了。”德拉科重新拿起报纸，好像很有兴趣的看着某个版面。  
“Dray，你看我今天哪里不对么？”哈利抽走了德拉科手里的报纸。  
德拉科挑挑眉，关心外表可不是哈利的风格。  
“你好极了，或者说是正常极了……”德拉科从上到下扫了哈利一遍，自家碧眼黑猫的装束不能再正常，不知道他为什么突然这么问。突然，德拉科勾起一边嘴角笑了笑。  
“或者说，你其实在我看不见的地方穿了什么不得了的衣服，想要诱惑我？”  
“哦，有时候我真想给你一拳。”虽然哈利已经不像多年前那般动不动就被面前的金发男人搞的面红耳赤，但这人有时候突如其来的调情还是让他有点招架不住。  
“我说真的，今天我去对角巷的时候人们看我的眼神有点奇怪。”哈利小声嘟囔着，“糖果店老板还给我说甜蜜的烦恼什么的，真是莫名其妙不是么？”  
德拉科听见爱人的抱怨，偷偷再看了一眼报纸，抿了抿嘴。  
大概是因为这个？德拉科突然有点好奇，哈利发现真相之后会对那几个熊孩子怎么样。  
“嗯，也许是你今天特别好看？别在意，该叫他们吃饭了。”  
哈利耸耸肩，直接去敲大儿子的房门。果然，门打开后里面露出来四个脑袋——淡金色的是Scorpius，两个黑色的是James和Albus，红色的是Lily。  
“嘿，吃饭了小鬼们。”  
“爸比，Scor还没给我们讲完他和一个拉文克劳女生的风流韵事呢，等他讲完我们就去。”这是James。  
“恩恩。”这是愣了一下然后马上附和的Albus。  
“……”这是狠狠拧了一下James大腿的Scorpius。  
“如果你们坚持，那好吧。不过Scor，你也许愿意抽空跟你爹地和我讨论一下你的女朋友？”哈利扫了包子们一眼，转身阖上门。  
“嘿，James，麻烦下次找个好点的借口。”哈利刚走，Scorpius就曲起手指给了James额头一下，但在对上Albus一双几乎和自己一模一样的绿眸时没了脾气。  
“好吧，好吧。”Scorpius说，“看在你们想给爸比留个惊喜的份上……不过事后你们得替我说清楚，我可没有什么拉文克劳女朋友。”  
“没问题。”James一口答应。  
“那么我想，爹地应该已经看过今天的《预言家日报》了，下面就要看你们的了，Al和Lily。你们要想办法说服爹地，不让爸比看这几天的《预言家日报》。”孩子头Scorpius抽出刚刚哈利进来时匆忙压在屁股底下的《预言家日报》，向一堆小包子们发号施令。  
“Scor，你派Al去给爹地卖个萌就行了，一定成功。”小Lily非常女王的丢给自家大哥一个不屑的眼神。  
“不过话说回来，你们确定这是给爸比的惊喜而不是惊吓？我总觉得有种不太好的感觉……”  
“Come on，Lily!我们马上就要成功了啊。再说，如果他们两个能去法国度蜜月，我们就能自由整整一个月！如果能在乔治和弗雷德叔叔店里过一个月……”James说着，露出一个极其向往的表情。  
“Scor,Al能在你这里睡一个月么？”Albus也用期盼的眼神看着自家大哥。  
“哼。”Lily女王恨铁不成钢的看着两个哥哥，不过她想起了赫敏家的藏书——也许Rose姐姐愿意她去打扰一段时间。  
解决了内部分歧的包子们开心的去餐厅吃饭，James甚至忘记了搞恶作剧。  
Lily说的没错，Albus自己就成功说服了爹地替他们保守秘密，现在四个吃饱喝足的小马尔福们又统统回到了Scorpius的屋子——当然，谁都没忘了拿上桌子上的蜂蜜公爵。  
他们的“蜜月计划”继续进行。

计划名字是Albus起的，虽然没什么新意也不够酷炫，但胜在一目了然。  
每年，《预言家日报》在父亲节的时候都会有一项保留活动，只要包子们有意愿，他们就可以写写自己父母的故事——当然，到Albus这里就是爸比和爹地的故事了。  
预言家日报会持续两天专门开辟一版刊登这些小豆丁们的童言童语，然后经过投票选出最受欢迎的故事。他们的父母就可以获得长达一个月的魔法部官方批准的假期和一笔蜜月基金。  
去年，Hugo和Rose就成功的让赫敏拿到了休假，和罗恩去瑞士呆了一个月。于是今年,Albus提议，他们也可以试试——马尔福家当然不缺钱，但是两人共同的休假简直太难得了。  
“嘿，你们看，现在我们的得票是第一哎。”James坐在地板上摊开报纸，兴奋的说，“我们一定要写好今天的份。”  
“唔，让我看看，我们上次写到哪了？”Scorpius一边吮着糖果一边说，他看James,Albus和Lily也凑了过来。  
“恩……让我看看……应该是某次爸比和爹地从一个舞会上回来后，爹地有点生气的事情……我还记得当时爹地直接扛起爸比走进房间里，很大声的关上门。”  
James用手指着报纸，开始念他们写的内容。  
“我们都以为他们一定在房间里好好打了一架，而打架的结果肯定是爹地赢了，因为爸比居然在床上躺了整整两天！胆小鬼Albus（James你不能这么叫我！）几乎吓得哭出来。不过打完之后他们似乎立刻和好了，Lily说他看见爸比趴在爹地腿上，而爹地正在给他揉腰。其实我不太明白，为什么他们非要打一架才能和好呢？也许这是一种大人间的交流方式，我偷偷问过爹地，他只说这是两人之间一点甜蜜的小烦恼。”  
Scorpius听着James的朗读，叼着糖羽毛笔有点想笑。十四岁的小蝎子已经明白自家爹地和爸比的“打架”到底是怎么一回事，但是他没有阻止James这样写——确切说是James他们在发表意见而Scorpius负责记录下来。  
本来就是童言童语，他为什么要制止呢？  
“那我们今天写点什么好？”Albus瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着Scorpius，“今天让我来说，Scor替我写下来好不好。”  
小蝎子点头表示同意，今天Al好像想说说他们四个是怎么来的。  
“我听赫敏阿姨说，爹地和爸比是因为Scor才在一起的，爹地一直照顾爸比，然后终于让迟钝的爸比认识到了自己的感情，他们在Scor哥哥出生后不久就结婚了。虽然这有点不同寻常——好像大家都是先结婚才有宝宝的，不过这无所谓。”Albus停了停，继续说。  
“我和James是双胞胎，不过我俩一点都不像，James太能恶作剧了。”  
（喂，明明是你太胆小！James说。）  
“Scor哥哥说我和James是他的儿童节礼物。顺便说一句，我最喜欢Scor哥哥了，如果可能的话，我想Scor哥哥更喜欢要我做儿童节礼物而不是James。”  
Albus说完，不顾在一旁跳脚的James，向正在书写的Scorpius嘴里塞了个蜜饯。  
“恩……当然，我也很喜欢Lily，她是唯一一个女孩，爹地和爸比也很喜欢她，他们常说Lily是我们家的小公主。爸比觉得Lily的红头发一定是遗传了Lily奶奶，所以她们有一样的名字。”  
Albus又想了一会，最后他冲Scorpius摊摊手，表示他说完了今天的份。  
Scorpius想了想，又在结尾加了几句话。  
“我想今天的份写到这里就完了，如果读者们能够投给我们一票的话，也许我们还能有后续的故事呢。——by Malfoys”  
包子们晚上的成果第二天一早就被刊登在了《预言家日报》上，在他们的故事下面甚至还有一则丽塔斯基特的短评。

哦，真是可爱的孩子们，我都忍不住要为他们的天真烂漫鼓掌了，没想到救世主波特先生和白金贵族的恋情在时隔十四年之后还能让我这样感动，试问面对这样的感情，我有什么理由不投一票呢？另：非常期待后续故事，特别说一句，我对那“甜蜜的烦恼”很有兴趣。——by Rita Skater

毫无疑问的，这个故事受到了最广泛的欢迎。于是顺理成章的，德拉科和哈利拿到了自己一个月的休假。  
只不过在哈利接到通知时着实有点摸不着头脑，加上周围越来越多暧昧的眼神，他决定回去先问问德拉科。直觉告诉他，他的金发爱人一定知道些什么。  
不过等他回到家的时候，四只小包子已经决定坦白了，德拉科正好整以暇的看着四个打了胜仗一般的豆丁，今天他也接到了休假消息。  
“爸比，父亲节快乐，这是我们给你的惊喜呀。”Albus扑上去，手里举着一叠报纸。  
哈利不解的接过报纸开始浏览，德拉科在一旁看到他的表情由疑惑变得惊讶再到不好意思，最后变成了一点无奈一点欣慰。  
“所以我现在知道了，为什么最近总是有人给我提到什么‘甜蜜的烦恼’。”哈利说。  
“爸比不高兴么？”Albus有点忐忑的睁着大眼睛。  
“为什么不呢？亲爱的。”哈利揽过Albus，在他脸上嘬了一下，然后是James，Lily和Scorpius。  
“不过，James，别想我会把你丢给弗雷德和乔治，你要跟Lily一起去赫敏家里住一个月。”  
“不，爸比，这不公平！”James惊恐的叫起来。  
没什么不公平的。哈利心想，总该让James也尝尝烦恼的味道，至于甜不甜蜜，这他就管不着了。  
【番外四】舞会、假面与醋坛子

哈利注意德拉科很久了。  
其实在这样的情况下想不注意到他才难，德拉科一直是这种场合的宠儿——你知道的，就是这种充满了美酒美人还有醉人音乐与衣香鬓影的社交场合。  
他总能吸引全场的注意，哈利当然也不例外。  
自从德拉科进入魔法部，这种社交酒会就愈发多起来。今天的酒会和之前没什么两样——除了德拉科不知道哈利也属于被邀之列之外。  
哈利作为霍格沃茨的特邀教授，被魔法部部长金斯莱硬拉到了这里——而不知出于什么考量，他没有告知德拉科。  
早就该这么做了。哈利有点赌气的想。如果告诉他，德拉科一定会做出一副模范伴侣的样子，那他就会错过这场好戏了。  
哈利独自一人坐在吧台角落里喝闷酒。十分钟，只有短短十分钟，哈利已经看到无数穿着暴露的女人试图向他的伴侣暗送秋波。哦，当然还有不少男人。  
而更让他生气的是德拉科居然对这些不怀好意的人都抱着微笑——谁允许他这样笑的？  
哈利烦躁的放下酒杯。金斯莱正在发表一个非正式的讲话，而舞厅中的众人正在低声愉快的相互交谈着。  
当然还有调情。哈利在心里不愉快的补充道。  
他的眼神瞥向在舞池中央位置的德拉科。他周围距集了一堆想要偷腥的野猫。德拉科好像讲了什么好笑的事情，惹得他周围的先生小姐们全都笑起来。  
他都没给我讲过。哈利把手中杯子里的液体喝空，示意侍者再给他来一杯。  
“好了，感谢大家愿意听我这个老头子啰啰嗦嗦的年终总结，现在是你们年轻人的时间了。大家跳跳舞谈谈天什么的。”金斯莱挥挥手向乐队示意，然后舞厅里立刻响起了音乐。  
很好，哈利听出来了，这是热情的Rumba舞曲。很好，热情的舞曲自有热情的舞者来演绎它。  
哈利看到格林格拉斯家刚进入魔法部不久的小女儿向德拉科说了些什么，而他的伴侣绅士的伸出手向对方邀舞——对方当然欣然接受了。  
哈利觉得心里更堵。  
舞池里的男男女女开始跟随节拍扭动起身体，德拉科和阿斯托利亚也不例外。  
格林格拉斯家的小姐身材傲人，她有一双长腿和一头性感的金发。大波浪的发卷随着她的动作翻滚着，她配合着舞伴的动作大幅度扭着腰胯，简直恨不得直接贴上去——女人总懂得如何让自己更诱人。  
好像谁不会跳一样。哈利不虞的想。  
他想起这个格林格拉斯小姐差点成为卢修斯和纳西莎中意的马尔福家主夫人，他想起麻瓜们说的所谓“七年之痒”。

去他妈的“七年之痒”。

哈利深深唾弃了自己一番。  
凭什么德拉科就能在舞池里肆无忌惮的快活，而他就只能在一旁角落里边看边喝闷酒？  
这不公平。哈利放下酒杯站起来。他赌气似的决定去找个伴快活快活。  
鉴于哈利接下来的表现，我们得表扬哈利还知道给自己戴个面具——他挥挥魔杖，把酒杯变成了个带着金属光泽的假面——要不然这可又是个大新闻。  
哈利•不高兴•德拉科真该死•不如跳舞•波特随手抓了个倚在舞池边的人就把人丢进了舞池，然后自己也跟着进去。  
被选中的无辜群众本想表示，我只是想安静看着你们跳而已。可他在看了哈利一眼后改了主意。  
唔，他好像没有理由拒绝这个措手不及的邀请。虽然面前的人被假面挡脸，但他的身材真辣，不是么？更何况刚刚惊鸿一瞥，那翡翠色的眸子真是美极了。  
正好一曲终了，跳的尽兴的男男女女慢慢从舞池中走出来，而新加入的人们立刻填补了空缺。  
哈利在第二首舞曲开始之前接受了面前陌生人的邀约。  
扭腰，抖胯，摆臀。救世主做的丝毫不比格林格拉斯小姐差——他的舞步里甚至多带了些阳刚之气，这种气质更引诱人去征服。  
四年级的时候他作为三强争霸赛的勇士可是跳过开场舞的——虽然效果不怎么样。可向梅林保证，那次只是他太紧张了。一个魁地奇好手怎么可能在协调性和柔韧性上输给别人呢？开玩笑。  
哈利的热舞很快引起了舞池内外的注意，有好事者甚至冲他吹着口哨。  
“他是谁？我怎么没在魔法部里见过？梅林啊，你看到刚才的动作没，这身体指不定多柔软。”吧台边一个男巫对他的同事说道。  
他的同事立刻神往的表示同意。

象征性的跳过一曲后，德拉科走出了舞池。他正端着酒杯和阿斯托利亚交谈着，出于纯血间的交情，他得提携提携刚进魔法部的阿斯托利亚——卢修斯前几天还提点过他。虽然两家没能成功联姻，但面子上的工作还是要做足的。  
当他听到隔壁两人夸张的赞叹后只是漫不经心的瞥了一眼众人视线的焦点。  
这一瞥险些让他砸了杯子。  
用梅林的黑丝袜打赌，这面具下面一定是那张他朝夕相对朝思暮想的脸。他不可能错认那个每天晚上都抱在怀里的身形。  
哈利波特！他知不知道自己在干什么？！  
“德拉科……德拉科？”  
格林格拉斯小姐小声叫道。而金发男人骤然阴沉下来的气场让她识趣的闭上嘴。  
最后一点理智让他控制住自己想要立刻把哈利从别人身边拽走的冲动。  
一会再找他算账。德拉科死死盯着那个招蜂引蝶的小野猫。  
这场舞简直快成了哈利的个人秀。事实证明，喝了酒而且正在吃醋中的救世主简直太令人惊讶了。果然平时冷静的人喝醉了总会给人大惊喜——哦，或者惊吓。  
一曲终了，然而他的舞伴根本不想放他走。他着了迷似的想要揭掉哈利脸上的假面。由于喝了酒而反应慢半拍的救世主没来的及阻止他伸过来的手，但所幸有人替他拦住了。  
“你干什么？放手！”哈利企图挣脱金发男人的钳制，但丝毫没用。  
德拉科拽着他的手腕，一手粗鲁的拨开那个被打断后不满的魔法部职员，一手拉着他出门。  
德拉科把他丢进卫生间的隔间里，自己也跟进去，然后重重关上门。  
他粗暴的扯掉哈利脸上的假面。果不其然，就是他的小野猫。现在哈利的脸颊由于酒劲和运动的原因泛着红。  
“你凭什么拽我出来。”  
“凭什么？”德拉科怒极反笑，“我还没问你在舞池里和别人贴胯热舞的滋味呢怎么样？他硬了么？或是你硬了？”  
德拉科把哈利狠狠撞到卫生间的门上，然后残忍的压上去。  
哈利肩胛狠狠撞在门上，他痛呼了一声。  
“操你，德拉科！那你和格林格拉斯呢？她怎么样？我看她巴不得粘在你身上。”哈利委屈的大喊，抡起拳头就向德拉科招呼过去。  
“我们只是在逢场作戏。”德拉科堪堪避过来自自己爱人的攻击。“而你，你知不知道整个舞厅里的人都在看你的屁股！”  
“哦？是吗？我以为格林格拉斯有个更好的屁股，没想到斯莱特林性感之神还惦记着我这个。”  
我们得原谅哈利已经头脑不清口不择言。他质疑什么也不该质疑自己对德拉科那方面的吸引力。不过没关系，德拉科很快就让他意识到自己错的离谱。  
“再说一遍？”  
“让我说什么？我没兴趣和你探讨格林格拉斯的屁股。”  
德拉科露出一个不怀好意的表情。  
“不，我也不想跟你讨论那些不相干的人的屁股。不过我很有兴趣来跟你深入讨论下救世主的，哈利。”  
他的小野猫是该好好管管了，用他的魔♂杖。  
这时候体现出巫师幻影移形的优越性——这简直就像为那些迫不及待的发情情侣们准备的。  
德拉科还没有在这随时都有可能被人听见的洗手间里直播他训猫过程的特殊癖好。这种事情还是关起门来做比较好。  
只是有一点，他扛着碧眼黑猫出现在自家客厅的时候好像把家里的几个小包子吓坏了。Albus更是立刻就要哭出来的样子。  
德拉科径直把人甩到床上。既然他的小野猫愿意摆臀，那么他就让他摆一个晚上。

他用各种各样的姿势把自己钉进哈利的身体里——这真是一场从未有过的暴烈性事，它带来和以往任何一次都不同的微妙感觉。  
当第二天日上三竿哈利终于醒来时，他感觉腰已经不是自己的了。  
而昨晚餍足的金发恶魔还用一种兴师问罪的态度等着他。  
“你不告诉我你去参加酒会，甚至还敢跟别人来一场热舞。”  
“嘿，我还没有说你和格林格拉斯的事。”酒醒过后，哈利似乎也觉出自己昨晚行为的不妥，反驳的话都有点色厉内荏。  
“我说了，我和她只是逢场作戏。出于多方考虑我得提携她一下。”  
“我不认为你提携她需要出卖色相。”  
“疤头你不能偷换概念。如果这叫出卖色相那你昨天晚上算什么？我打赌一半人都在觊觎你的屁股，你引诱这么多人觊觎我的东西！”  
争辩的结果就是对峙双方又滚到了床上。  
在两天后哈利终于能下床之际，感谢梅林，两个人终于就舞会事件达成了共识。  
一个巴掌拍不响，这事两个醋坛子都有错。  
德拉科保证以后酒会会离包括但不仅限于格林格拉斯小姐这样“不怀好意”的人远一点，而哈利则被严令禁止在除了德拉科之外的任何人面前跳舞——梅林啊，任何一个男人都受不了别人一直盯着自己伴侣的臀部看。  
唔，这场事件完美解决，唯一感觉不那么完美的仿佛只有某个还不明真相的魔法部小职员。  
他不太明白自己为什么突然被人告知要离开舒适的办公室，整整一周都要去神秘事务司清扫那些积了多年灰的壁炉。  
不过想到前几天在舞会上的那场艳遇，他又开心起来。  
反正人不可能一直走运，艳遇总得付出点代价，不是么？  
【番外五】纪念日  
已经入了夜，马尔福庄园二楼的卧房里亮起昏黄的灯光，暖黄色层层叠叠的透过玻璃，晕染在窗外的地面上。  
今天整栋房子都很安静。没有吵着要骑飞天扫帚的Scorpius，没有总是吵架的James和Albus，也没有因为年龄太小而总是哭叫的Lily——哈利把他们都送到了纳西莎那里。  
现在这里只有哈利自己，房子的另外一个主人还没有回来，他今天有一个会议，也许要晚点才能回家。  
哈利有点不高兴，德拉科有时候太忙了。再加上几个小麻烦制造机——他们已经好久没有宝贵的独处时间了。  
不过今天哈利决定原谅自己丈夫一次。毕竟今天是德拉科三十岁的生日，而且十年前的今天对于两人的关系来说有着里程碑式的重大意义。  
哈利打算给德拉科一份生日礼物。  
现在，哈利刚从浴缸里走出来。他仔细清理过自己，发梢还氤氲着水汽。哈利擦干身上的水珠，然后把浴巾随意围在身上，两条笔直优美的小腿从浴巾下方露出来。  
德拉科推门进来看到的就是这样的美景。哈利背对着他，翘臀被包裹在白布下，肩胛上一对蝴蝶骨精致美丽。  
“哈利，你总是知道怎么引诱我。”德拉科说道，顺手把外套和领带甩到一边。  
哈利没有否认，他确实打了引诱面前金发男人的主意。  
德拉科上前环住哈利的腰，在上面捏了两把，哈利则顺势贴紧他的下腹，隔着布料微微磨蹭。  
“这么迫不及待？”德拉科咬住哈利的耳尖，两根手指摸进浴巾下，它们挤进哈利的臀缝，在某个高热的洞口处恶作剧的戳弄了几下。  
“我去洗个澡。”德拉科放开受到刺激轻颤的爱人，“为我准备好你自己。”  
德拉科极其情色的把舌尖塞进哈利的嘴里翻搅了几下，手指从会阴处向上抚到腰窝。  
哈利目送德拉科走进浴室，听着沙沙的水声他平复了一下呼吸，然后扯掉了腰间的遮蔽。  
不得不说，救世主现在的身材辣极了。  
十年的时光让他从一个青涩未退的大男孩成长为一个肌肉线条优美修长的男人，长腿蜂腰简直让人移不开眼。而十年来与德拉科的无数场情事则为他染上一种难以言说的撩人气质。要是他在床上摆起臀来，圣人恐怕都要发疯的。  
哈利已经熟透了，咬一口下去全是甜美的汁液。  
现在，哈利正犹豫着从床头柜子里拿出一件衣服。他看了一眼紧闭的浴室门，红着脸把它套在身上。  
还没完，哈利还得准备自己——既然决定引诱，那就做全套的。  
他颤抖着双手从床头拿出润滑液，掰开臀瓣灌了进去。他把两根手指伸进口腔里，想象着是德拉科在玩弄着他，然后一点一点将手指操进自己的身体。  
“哈……哈……”哈利跪趴在床上大敞着白嫩的大腿，扭动着腰迎合自己手指的操弄。  
“哈……利。”饶是见惯的“大场面”的德拉科也忍不住呆立当场。  
床上那个淫荡的小猫是哈利又不是哈利。他穿着一件墨绿色的长裙，略长的黑发披在肩头，他的脚上甚至还有一双墨绿色鞋底的高跟鞋。  
现在那个不知羞耻的引诱者正用渴望的眼神看着他的爱人——这让德拉科立刻就硬了。  
“哈莉……”德拉科着迷一样轻叹，他撩起哈利的裙摆，让整个形状完美的屁股暴露在他眼前。  
那里面还插着两根手指，在哈利把它们抽出来时发出“啵”的一声响。  
德拉科着迷似的附身上去，哈利这身裙装让他想起了两人的第一夜。  
德拉科环上哈利纤韧的腰，用手挑弄着哈利前端的坚挺，而自己的则在哈利臀缝中来回摩擦着。  
哈利在德拉科的套弄下低喘着，他两肩和胸腹被紧紧压到床上，而腰部却被狠狠钳住抬离柔软的床褥——一个完全臣服的姿势。  
德拉科持续挑逗着他的前端，这让哈利发出受不了的啜泣。他疯狂摆动腰肢想要逃离这个被动的局面。德拉科当然不能让他的小野猫如愿。在乳珠被恶意揉捏，下身被紧紧掌握在别人手中的境况下，哈利尖叫着释放了今天的第一次。  
事实上发疯的不仅哈利一个，德拉科费了好大劲才忍住自己想一冲到底的原始本能，改而用前端浅浅戳刺哈利的洞口。  
“德拉科，别戏弄我。”哈利声音带上明显喑哑的哭腔，这种欲望被吊着不上不下的感觉简直太磨人了。  
“要我干什么？”  
“进来……操我……”哈利扭动着臀，想要把德拉科吞的再深一点。  
这次他如愿了，德拉科把裙摆撩的更高，用背后的姿势把自己钉进哈利高热的身体里。  
德拉科着迷的看着自己一点点消失在哈利股缝间，把住他的腰把整个人压在身下。  
两人用最原始但也是进入最深的方式做着爱，肉体与肉体的碰撞中发出“啪啪”的声响。  
哈利大腿和屁股上的肉在大力撞击下发着抖，有不知道是润滑剂还是情液的透明液体滴落到床单上。  
“慢……慢一点……”哈利挣扎着呻吟。  
面对蓄意勾引的爱人，德拉科显然不准备放过他。他把自己与哈利抽离，然后迅速除掉了哈利的衣服。  
“自己坐上来。”德拉科残忍的命令。  
哈利舔舔嘴唇，把自己再次钉到那根粗长灼热的烙铁上。  
“求你……动一动。”哈利扭摆着腰画着圈，妄图带给自己多一点快乐。  
“你这个荡妇！”德拉科在哈利饱满诱人的臀上狠狠拍了一掌，让那里泛出暧昧的粉色。  
德拉科狠狠的操着怀里的小野猫，一下下仿佛要把他捅穿。  
哈利现在全身不着一缕，而脚上却仍旧勾着那双墨绿色鞋跟的高跟鞋，配合上因为德拉科激烈的操弄而不断颤抖的身躯，仿佛正在艳舞似的。   
被快速操弄了一阵后，哈利痉挛着射了第二次，而他下意识绞紧的后穴带给德拉科莫大的刺激。  
在几下仿佛快要捅进胃中的猛撞后，德拉科也紧紧抱着哈利陷入了射精的快感中。  
刚刚高潮过的哈利几乎完全脱力，他虚弱的环住身上的金发男人，用一种极温柔包容的态度承受着他的射精。  
哈利躺在身下乖顺的半眯着眼的样子让德拉科几乎要融化了。那双动人心魄的绿色眸子里犹带泪痕，折射着眸子主人满心爱意。  
德拉科抱紧哈利翻了个身，两人面对面侧躺着，德拉科的下身仍旧埋在爱人的紧致中。他吻上哈利的眼角，鼻尖，直到微微张开的嘴唇。  
“今天这么主动？”  
哈利脸颊微红，用手臂挡住眼睛。  
“满意么？生日礼物。”  
“当然满意，宝贝。你总能让我疯狂。”  
德拉科再次攫住哈利的嘴唇，让他发出甜蜜细小的呻吟，然后翻身再次把人压在身下。  
“再给我一次，嗯？”金发男人得寸进尺。  
“你不能……嗯……慢点……”  
唔，在欲望的支配下，这点抗议仿佛可以忽略不计。

【番外六】 The first time

距离哈利成功卸货已经过了一个月，早已恢复如初的救世主和他的伴侣相携回到格里莫广场十二号——德拉科的箱子早已收拾好，被老精灵克利切殷切的摆进主卧里。这座古老的布莱克家族老宅将会成为一个马尔福和一个波特的婚后住所，它将因为这场结合而重获新生。  
不过鉴于这座宅子阴森了太久，纳西莎拒绝在它彻底被收拾干净之前贸然带小蝎子入住，所以今天回到老宅的只有一对有情人——没有仍旧别别扭扭臭着脸的卢修斯，没有哇哇大哭的巫师幼崽，只有一个黑发绿眼睛的救世主——德拉科快要压不住嘴角的微笑了。  
房间里的两个人都知道即将会发生什么，两个人几乎是同时望进对方的眼底。  
“别傻笑，德拉科。”哈利率先投降，他实在招架不住这么灼热的目光，他的金发伴侣仿佛变了个人似的，满眼都是外放的侵略性。  
“你不觉得我憋了太久了么？”德拉科抬起长腿走到哈利面前，装腔作势的弯下腰冲他行了个优雅古老的贵族礼仪，“我假设今天晚上我终于可以得到真正属于哈利波特的第一夜。”  
Fuck off。  
哈利在心里大叫，他都不觉得不好意思的么？你瞧他说的，不知情的人还以为这只是一个最普通不过的晚餐邀约。  
“装腔作势的斯莱特林。”哈利小声嘟囔，在德拉科还没有来得及回应的时候，他十指扣紧对方的手，嘴唇擦过德拉科高挺的鼻骨，最终落在两片薄薄的嘴唇上。  
没办法，装腔作势他也喜欢。  
哈利很快就发现，那个装腔作势的金发男人远没有表面上看起来那么平静。在得到回应之后，德拉科双手掐紧哈利的腰，把他完全拉进自己的怀里——唇齿相融之际，哈利能清晰的听到他重如擂鼓般的心跳声。  
这个发现让哈利有些得意，在两人以往的感情中，他仿佛总是被动的那一个，这回他该做点出人意料的事。  
哈利收回环在德拉科脖子上的双手，而后，随着一声清脆的“啪嗒”声，金发男人的皮带应声而落，两只灵巧的手握住了他早已充血的灼热阴茎。  
德拉科松开哈利的嘴唇，玩味的挑挑眉。在德拉科意外的目光下，哈利拽下他的裤子，温柔的撸动了几下。德拉科看着哈利慢慢跪在他脚边，抬起眼角带着笑意看他，而后颇具诱惑意味的舔了舔嘴唇。  
德拉科预料到了他的黑发爱人想要干什么，但当真真切切感受到自己的下身被容纳进哈利湿润高热又温软的口腔中时，德拉科还是险些失态。他十指插进哈利的黑发里抚摸着，绷紧的脖颈沁出一层薄汗，喉结上下滚动着。  
梅林，这太刺激了。  
当德拉科低头向下时，他正好对上那双翠色的眸子——哈利正一边卖力的讨好着他粗大的阴茎，一边吊起眼角望着他——一瞬间德拉科觉得心脏都快要从喉咙里跳出来了。他还从来没有见过这样的救世主，性感、温软又有一种难言的狡黠。明明他正跪在自己脚边——以一个完全臣服的姿态，但德拉科却觉得自己才是被人牵住命门的那一个。  
一种从未有过的满足和狂喜席卷了德拉科的身心，在快要忍不住流泪的时候，他将自己的欲望退出爱人的口腔，然后一把把哈利拉起来，将自己的脑袋埋进对方肩窝。  
“命都可以给你，狡猾的格兰芬多。”德拉科说着，抱着哈利倒在床褥里。  
“我们才不狡猾，我们勇敢忠诚。”哈利轻声反驳。在德拉科战栗的吮吸他的耳垂手指从身后探进他的身体的时候，哈利轻喘着几近呢喃的说：“我是说，我也是。我的一切都属于你——我准备好了。”  
一双线条优美流畅的长腿被架上德拉科的肩头，一柄灼烫硕大的长矛顶进了哈利的后穴。德拉科慢慢挺进着，直到哈利得以吞下他的全部——两个人同时发出一声喟叹。  
德拉科抽动的越来越快，修长灵巧的手指还坏心眼的在两人的结合处按压着。哈利被刺激的蜷起脚趾，口中溢出甜腻的呻吟声。  
“别这样德拉科，太刺激了。”哈利睁着湿漉漉的绿眼睛小声求饶，德拉科吻了吻身下人失焦的眼睛，暂时放过了他的后穴转去逗弄前面也已硬起来的阴茎——那东西就像他可爱的主人一样，随着德拉科的挺动流着甜美的眼泪。  
这样面对面的姿势有些辛苦，饶是哈利多年魁地奇经历锻炼出的柔韧腰肢都有些受不住——德拉科的冲撞太大力了。他们就这样做了一会儿，德拉科把肿胀未退的阴茎拔了出去，给哈利换了一个相对轻松的后背位。德拉科一手钳着哈利柔软紧实的腰，一手拢起爱人因为许久没心情打理而有点长的黑发。德拉科一边动一边着迷的看着哈利被拢起黑发后一览无余的沉浸在情欲中的脸。  
他太美了，德拉科想，我可能成为有史以来第一个和伴侣做爱而心脏炸掉的人。

当然，德拉科没能创造历史，这一晚他们不知道做了多久又换了多少姿势。梅林保佑，德拉科还能在最后一次射精之后安然无恙的抱着救世主亲吻。精疲力竭后两人陷在柔软的大床中央，被子下腿还纠缠在一起，两人的大腿还轻轻磨蹭着对方的会阴处，让彼此享受高潮后快感的余波。  
“One more time？”德拉科毫无诚意的提议道。  
“You wish！”哈利很给面子的拒绝了。  
两人轻轻接了个吻，低声笑成一片。  
这对有情人并不需要急于一时，他们还会有很长的人生，很幸福的婚姻，有完全足够的时间去用千百种姿势睡同一个人。

End


End file.
